Dimensions Book Two: Powers
by Blazing Chaos
Summary: As the Tamers accidentally end up dumped in a place they never thought possible, a strange girl watches. Who is she? What does she want? And what painful revelations will this new reality bring? Rukato
1. Boredom

Welcome to the second book in the Dimension's series. If you haven't read the first, I suggest you do so as to have a fighting chance of understanding this story. You can find it in my profile.

DISCLAIMER: Blazing Chaos does not own Digimon, but does own the OCs introduced in this story and later stories.

This book starts 13 months (more or less) after the previous one; hence everyone is 14 (except Henry, who is 15 because as established in the Epilogue of the previous book, his birthday is a few days before this one begins), based around them being 13 in the original series and also the first book. It's probably worth reading the epilogue of the previous book in order to know what happened in the interim. Just to note about Japanese schools: They have compulsory education from 6 to 15, and then there is non-compulsory (although taken by practically all students) education from 15 to 18.

* * *

_**DIMENSIONS**_

**BOOK 2 - POWERS**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Boredom_

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

**Class 29A, Shinjuku Girls Academy**

**15:03 JST, 24****th**** November 2008**

The clock slowly ticked away. Despite the fact that time is meant to be a steady stream, to one girl it felt like it was purposefully going slow. Class 29A was currently studying maths. Well, studying is a bit misleading. A more accurate description would be chatting, comparing clothes, passing notes and mocking one person in particular who was doing none of it. Unlike boys, however, this was not upfront confrontation. Talking behind people's backs was the way of this school.

It was the last lesson of the day, which was a typically boring Monday for that matter. The droning voice of the teacher, ironically a male teacher in an all girls school, helped no end to continue the tedium.

"Now, I will go over it again. In a right angled triangle, the hypotenuse is equal to the squared value of the lengths of the two other sides."

The chalkboard was a mix of Katakana and algebraic expressions. The redhead sitting on the 4th row, 2nd column couldn't care less. To her, the board blurred into a white mess of lines. A note was placed on her desk. She sighed, and opened it.

**Rika Nonaka ½ human+ ½ angry bitch+ ½ murderer - ½ human**

She screwed up the paper. Her eyes flashed blue for a fraction of a second, unbeknownst to anyone, particularly since her eyes were violet to begin with.

"Erm, Mr Matsumoto!" a squirming girl nearby with brown hair called out, raising her hand.

"Yes Mrs Tada?" asked the teacher in response.

"I need to go to the bathroom, now!" the girl said desperately.

"You will have to wait until lessons are over in about five minutes" was the reply.

The girl continued to squirm. Rika chuckled quietly to herself.

'_**Ah, a fantastic way to get revenge, works every time.'**_

"Huh?" Rika said surprised, looking for the source of the voice. "Who was that?"

"Mrs Nonaka, do you have a question?" interrupted the teacher.

"Erm…" Rika said, still looking for the source of the voice which had now all but vanished. "…no…"

The teacher nodded and returned to the work. The girls nearby giggled.

'_Just one more year…just one more year…'_ Rika thought to herself.

Rika continued to attempt to study, but the boredom nearly made her fall asleep. The bell rang throughout the school. The girls stood up, Ayla Tada still squirming, and Rika still chuckling about it. She still had no idea where the voice came from.

"Class is dismissed" the teacher said in a booming voice. Most of the pupils bowed, whilst Ayla simply ran out of the room in a hurry. Rika casually left the classroom and headed down the hall. She was eager to see someone but it wasn't worth hurrying and giving the others even more material. She exited the school building and walked into the bright dazzling sunlight, which was the antipathy of her dull grey school uniform and dark school. She noticed the sun was beginning to go down, and that it would be night-time within hours. She silently cursed the winter evenings for taking away any chance she could have had for easing her boredom. Leaving the school gate and heading left, she strolled alongside the wide road. Cars roared past, quickly passing through her universe. The arrival of the red light lead to the cars stopping. Passing road after road and getting further and further away from the school and her fellow pupils, she reached a point away from the potential discovery of one of her secrets.

"Renamon…"

A tall, yellow bipedal vixen phased into reality alongside her.

"How was your day?" Renamon asked inquisitively.

"Terrible and boring, as usual…" she said to her partner as a smile appeared on her face. "Anyhow, the goofy antics of Takato Matsuki will cheer me up…"

Rika arrived at the alleyways surrounding her house. She walked through and arrived at her front gate, which she unlocked with her key. She pushed it open, and walked to the door. She entered the house, and was greeted by her grandmother, who was currently drinking tea at the table.

"Hello dear. How was school?" was the question.

"Boring, as always…" was the answer, as Rika slipped her shoes off. Renamon chuckled at the regular routine. Seiko sighed. Rika walked along the hallway to her bedroom. She slid the door open.

"Renamon, will you check if he is anywhere near here yet?" Rika asked, turning to her partner.

"As you wish…" Renamon answered quickly, having pre-empted the question. They had done this routine for months now.

"Thanks…" Rika replied, walking into her room and closing the door behind her. She quickly ridded herself of her awful school uniform, which was thrown to the floor in a pile, and changed into her usual attire. On went the rolled up jeans and a brown belt, with the usual second belt round the left leg. On went the white and pale blue shirt with blue full heart on the front, which her mother had regularly noted was now too small for her. Rika had to admit, her mother had a point, even if it was intended more in her mother's interests of fashion than in the interests of correct clothes size. Out went the regulation grey hairband and on went a blue hairband, given to her as a gift by Takato for her birthday as a joke. A pair of red wristbands went on each wrist, and the grey socks came off, to be replaced by white socks and red and silvery-gray sneakers. Finally, she clipped a brown card holder to the back left hand side of her belt, and her blue and white D-Arc went on the other side.

There was a knock at the door. Rika smiled, ready for something interesting to happen. She turned round, headed out the slide door, over to the front door, which she opened to see Takato Matsuki, still in his usual attire. Takato looked into Rika's eyes with a questioning look. Rika shook her head, and Takato smiled in relief, pulling her into a kiss. Renamon noticed the body language used to symbolise the lack of Rika's mother, who was unknowing of their relationship. She noticed Guilmon following his tamer.

"Bye grandma!" Rika called out. Takato called out a similar sentiment, but with "Bye Mrs Hata" instead. Renamon excused herself and followed her Tamer out of the gate, and then left along the path.

"So, how was your day Takato?"

"Boring…thankfully, I didn't get a detention today…"

"I still don't know why you fell asleep in class last week. What on earth were you dreaming about?"

Takato looked at Rika and turned bright red. Rika gave him a glare, part in disgust, but part in curiosity.

"Hmm, forget the question Takato" Rika ordered. "…and the answer…" she added.

"Okay…" Takato replied. "So…how was your day?"

"Craptacular…boredom all day, nothing interesting happens" Rika complained. "At least in your school, you have the chance of dino-boy breaking into the school and snacking on the cafeteria…or Terriermon annoying the teacher…or Kazu getting a detention…how can your school be boring?" Rika listed.

"Because you aren't there…" Takato said, stopping, looking into Rika's eyes and smiling.

"Very cheesy Takato…" Rika replied, grinning. She continued to walk onwards. Takato frowned.

"Save it for later…" Renamon added quietly. Takato thought he saw a grin, but wasn't sure.

"What was cheesy about that Takatomon?" Guilmon asked.

"I'm not sure myself boy…" Takato replied. He sighed, and followed after Rika.

The group of four left the streets and entered the park. The sun was getting lower in the sky, and people were heading home. Rika sighed. Each evening they had less and less time to spend here together before it got too cold and they had to go home. She reminisced about the long summer evenings when Takato and her would sit here for hours, just enjoying each others company and comfort. They sometimes talked, they sometimes kissed, and they sometimes simply stayed quiet and relaxed. Since neither Rika's mother, who normally returned home mid-evening, nor Takato's parents, who were there all day, knew of their relationship. They headed up the steps to the hideout together. Rika sat down against the wall, and Takato did the same. Takato put his arm round her. Guilmon sat, bottom down, on the floor of the hideout, while Renamon sat in a tree. They had sat there for minutes, which turned into hours in the past. Today, however…

"I'm sooooo bored!" Rika moaned. Takato pulled the hairband out of her hair and pulled her into a long kiss.

Even after doing this for a while, however, they became bored again.

"I wish that something interesting would happen here for a change…" Rika groaned. Her eyes flashed blue for a fraction of a second, again noticed by no-one.

Suddenly, nearby, a spot on the ground began to pulse, as a Digital Field appeared. There was one major difference. This one was a deep sapphire colour. Takato and Rika were alerted via their D-Arcs.

"Finally, something interesting happens!" Rika said happily, standing up. Renamon leapt down to stand next to her. Takato noticed that Guilmon was a lot more feral than normal. He leapt forward, heading towards the Digital Field.

"What is it boy?" his partner asked, standing up. He got no reply. Guilmon had stopped and was staring at the deep sapphire coloured Digital Field. "Whoa…odd colour…"

Rika nodded. "Anyway, come on, I'm not missing out on a battle…" she said, beginning to walk forward.

"Don't you think it's dangerous?" Takato asked. "I mean, digital fields aren't normally blue…" he began to explain.

"You sound like my mother. Well, if you're scared, I'll go alone…" Rika interrupted, as she walked into the field, followed by Renamon.

Takato and Guilmon heard screams from the two females.

"Rika/Renamon!" they shouted respectively. They followed. Suddenly, the floor vanished and they fell down a huge sapphire vortex, Rika and Renamon falling near them below…a bright light flashed over them.

A girl stood nearby, watching the events. She was around 13 years of age. She had red hair, hazel eyes, and wore jeans and a red t-shirt with a Digimon symbol on it (the symbol on the blue cards). On her arm was a large device. She sighed.

"Far too early…" she said, in a feminine yet hardened voice. She pulled another small device, with an aerial on it, a small display and several buttons, out of her pocket. She spun a dial and hit the button again. A flash of white light and she had vanished. The white light quickly died away.

* * *

**Hypnos Control Room, Floor 29, Tokyo Metropolitan Building**

**16:09 JST**

"What was that?!" Riley said in surprise as two dots on the display vanished.

"Huh?" Tally asked.

"Rika and Takato's D-Arcs just vanished in that Digital Field we were monitoring…" Riley replied.

"Odd…" Tally replied. "Run a full scan…"

"Okay." There was a long pause. "Nope, nothing"

"Contact Janyuu and Yamaki, they'll want to know."

Riley nodded, and dialled a number using her keyboard.

* * *

**Shinjuku Park**

**16:20 JST**

Henry Wong ran through the park, Terriermon on shoulder.

"Yahoo, a battle, and I was getting bored!" said Terriermon enthusiastically. Henry sighed.

"You know, it's odd that the field still exists, I'd have thought that someone was already at the park, if not several people." Henry thought aloud.

"Yeah, it is strange. Ah well, all the more for me!" Terriermon said, jumping off of Henry's shoulder to see the digital field field.

"Huh?"

"What is it…whoa! It's blue…that's…strange…"

"Yeah, you're telling me…"

"Does it seem different data-wise?"

"Yeah, it doesn't feel at all like a normal digital field when I'm this close to it…"

Henry considered the benefits and disadvantages of going into the field, but he was interrupted in his thoughts.

"Hey Henry!" he heard a girl yell. He turned to see Jeri with Leomon. She had changed significantly in the past year. The return of Leomon had cheered her up, and she had ditched her old look. Gone were the childish green dresses, and the puppet that had been her bane for so long (which Leomon had symbolically destroyed with a 'Fist of the Beast King' attack), and she now wore an orange and amber t-shirt, with black trousers. Her hair now was loose, lacking any hairband, although since her hair was short to begin with the difference was minor. Her yellow and white D-Arc was clipped to her belt. Her smile vanished when she noticed the odd colouring of the Digital Field.

"What is this thing?" asked Leomon.

"We have no idea, but it feels weird to Terriermon…" Henry replied. Terriermon nodded.

"Come on then, let's…" Terriermon began to add, before he was interrupted.

"Henry, wait!" Henry turned to see his father, Janyuu.

"Hey Dad…why are you here?" he asked.

"Hypnos asked me to inspect the Digital Field."

"Why, isn't it a normal one?"

Janyuu sighed. "Rika and Takato were here earlier. Their D-Arc signals vanished into thin air when they entered this field." This prompted gasps from the group of Tamers and Digimon. "They may be trapped, but we cannot be sure. It could be a technical fault, but diagnostics have not brought anything up."

"So what do we do?"

Janyuu handed Henry a D-Nav. "We can't be sure where it goes, so I want you to take this. I just hope that it is a field which has them trapped, since otherwise it could be a portal or worse. But, I trust you son…" he said, placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Thanks Dad…" Henry replied. "Come on then Terriermon, this could be anything, but here goes…" Henry nervously said. Terriermon jumped on his shoulder, and the pair walked into the Digital Field. Suddenly, Janyuu, Jeri and Leomon heard a scream.

"HENRY!!!" Jeri shouted, and ran into the mist, followed by Leomon. Both screamed. Janyuu stared on in shock.

"What have I done?"

He considered entering the mist himself, but his common sense overpowered his urge. He turned and ran.

'_Hypnos must be able to find where they are…'_

* * *

**Hypnos Control Room, Floor 29, Tokyo Metropolitan Building**

**16:26 JST**

"Jeri and Henry's signals have now vanished as well." Tally reported.

"What on earth is going on in that field?" Riley questioned.

"Run another scan" Yamaki ordered.

A line crossed the screen, along with a beeping as each of the Tamer's D-Arcs were picked up by the scan.

"None of their D-Arcs were found" was the response.

"Send a tracer into the Digital Field"

"Okay, sending tracer now…" was the reply from Riley, as she tapped in a command on her keyboard.

There was a long pause. Riley suddenly gasped.

"The Tracer has been destroyed…"

Yamaki smashed his hand against a door. The sonorous ring rang throughout the room.

"We did get some data before it was destroyed." Tally added. The numbers came up on the screen. Yamaki looked at them.

"But that's impossible! That's far outside any parameters we've seen so far, our scan is nowhere near powerful enough to do that."

The doors slid open. A worried Janyuu Wong arrived.

"Janyuu…I presume you wish to know the status on whether we've found the D-Arcs?" Yamaki asked. Janyuu nodded. "We have not" Yamaki added.

"Have you tried running an increased power scan?"

"Yes, we had no results"

"Have you tried a tracer?" said an increasingly desperate Janyuu.

"Yes, but it was destroyed by an unknown force."

Janyuu slammed his hand against the door in anger.

"I can't lose him!"

"But we have some data that we got back from the Tracer before it was destroyed…"

"Good, can I see?"

"It's on the screen, have a look…" Riley commented, pointing at the large wrap-around screen. Figures flashed up on the screen, similar to coordinates. Janyuu looked at them for a second, them gasped.

"But that's impossible!"

"Yes, we know. Normally the coordinates have first digits of 00 for the real world, 01 for the digital plane, and 02 for the digital world. But these ones have 29."

"But…what does it mean?"

"We have no idea, but it means that the scanner will unable to reach that far at present, and neither will the signal on the D-Nav."

"So what do we do?"

"We can try to increase the range, but it'll require a lot more power. We need help from the Monster Makers, they understand the way the data works more than we do." Riley commented, now out of her chair and talking to the other two. Janyuu nodded.

"And if we succeed?"

"Then we can get them back from that distance using the Arc…the only question is, where on earth, or rather, the universe, is that place anyway?" Riley answered.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Well, we have ourselves set up for a story here. There was a cameo in this story, which really won't be significant until much later on in the saga. We'll see her again, but in the mean time you don't need to worry about her.

Please read and review, because this story is going to be a lot bigger than the previous one. Takato/Chaos' obliteration will pale in comparison to the firepower used this time around.

Next time…

Where have the Tamers ended up? Will they ever get back home? Are there really any other questions to ask so far based on what we've seen?

Find out in 'Confusion', Chapter Two of Dimensions Book Two: Powers.


	2. Confusion

Now we're in the second chapter. Suffice to say, this story is going to be interesting. By the way, all the titles will be single words, and if I can work it out right, they will all be emotions and feelings. So we've had 'Boredom', and this is 'Confusion'. Most will end in 'om' or 'ion'.

DISCLAIMER: Blazing Chaos does not own Digimon, but does own the OCs introduced in this story and later stories. I also used some text from Wikipedia.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_Confusion_

* * *

**16:07 JST**

A young girl with brown hair was surfing the internet on a computer. The computer room was dark, and the rooms were quiet. She was compiling a word document using a website on Japanese history. She read out one of the parts out loud.

"Under the pretext of the Manchurian Incident, Lieutenant Colonel Kanji Ishiwara invaded Inner (Chinese) Manchuria in 1931, an action the Japanese government mandated with the creation of the puppet state of Manchukuo under the last Manchu emperor, Pu Yi. As a result of international condemnation of the incident, Japan resigned from the League of Nations in 1933. After several more similar incidents fueled by an expansionist military, the second Sino-Japanese War began in 1937 after the Marco Polo Bridge Incident. Japan allied with Germany and Italy, and formed the Axis Pact of 27 September 1940. Many Japanese, including Kanji, believed war with the West to be inevitable due to inherent cultural differences and the oppression of Western imperialism (Japanese imperialism, often just as brutal, was justified as "preparing" Asia for the upcoming confrontation). However, while Kanji took his action in the belief that his nation should focus on subduing Soviet Russia, tensions were mounting with the U.S. As a result of public outcry over Japanese aggression and reports of atrocities in China, such as the infamous Nanjing Massacre, the U.S. began an embargo on such goods as petroleum products and scrap iron in 1940…god, Japanese history is complex. I hate these assignments; we end up reading miles of text just to pick out a few key facts."

The girl noted down a few facts. Beyond her brown hair, the girl wore a small red hair clip. She wore a sleeveless light pink shirt with a darker pink symbol on it, a brown belt and darker pink shorts. She had a pale yellow bandana around her neck tied at the back and red wristbands (1).

"I'm glad I don't have to do this, I'd end up clawing the teacher's eyes out!" came a voice. The girl looked up to the small cat-like Digimon sitting on the ceiling bars. The cat had large ears with purple ends. She had small green and orange gloves on her paws, and a purple and white tail behind, with a small golden ring with strange markings on the tail.

"Gatomon, if you were a pupil, I'd expect all our teachers to be dead by now" the girl said, smiling. The cat nodded. The girl continued working. Suddenly, there was a crash on the other side of the room. "What was that?" she said, as she made her way to the other side of the room, after saving her work. Gatomon leapt across the ceiling bars. In front of one of the computers, on the floor lying facing upwards, was a redhead with a pale blue and white shirt and jeans, and a large yellow fox who had landed beside her.

"Who are you?" the brunette asked. The girl on the floor was about to open her mouth, but suddenly another person and another Digimon were thrown, out of the computer, and onto the two currently there. The boy had brown hair and a blue hooded jumper, while the Digimon was a large red dinosaur. The boy landed right on top of the girl. The girl gave him a glare, which at first the female brunette expected to be a death glare, but she whispered something in his ear, and he got up, blushing. Meanwhile, the fox screamed in pain when the clearly heavy dinosaur landed on her.

"Sorry Renamon!" the dinosaur apologised, getting off the fox, now identified as Renamon.

"What on earth do you eat Guilmon?" questioned Renamon, standing up in pain.

"A lot," the brunette boy answered. The girl with the pink shirt assumed that this dinosaur was the boy's partner, and the fox the girl's. She decided to make her presence more known.

"Excuse me…" she began to say. The boy saw her.

"No…way…" he said, clearly in shock. "You're Kari Kamiya, aren't you?"

"Erm…yeah…" replied Kari.

"But…this is impossible…" the boy continued.

"How do you know my name?" Kari asked, now all sense of there having been a normal explanation for this gone.

Takato was about to speak, but he felt a sharp kick to the back of his leg.

"There are various internet sites about the Digidestined" the redhead said. "Anyway, I'm Rika Nonaka and this is Takato Matsuki" she added, gesturing to herself and the boy next to her.

"And the Digimon?" came the voice from above. The four arrivals looked up to see Gatomon in the bars above. Takato was noticeably surprised at this as well, but he stayed quiet given the previous response to his loud mouth. Rika unfortunately made a similar mistake in his stead.

Rika pulled out her D-Arc. The odd shape on its own surprised Kari and Gatomon, but she then pulled up a hologram of Renamon which surprised them more.

"Renamon, Data Type, Rookie Level, attacks are Diamond Storm and Power Paw."

"Wow, is that a digivice?" Kari asked in surprise. Rika nodded.

"I've heard of a Renamon, but never of a Guilmon…" Gatomon asked.

"That's because I created him…" Takato blurted out, then realising his mistake. Rika glared at him. He shrugged and pulled out his D-Arc. "Here we go, Guilmon, Virus Type, Rookie Level, attacks are Pyro Sphere and Rock Breaker." He put the D-Arc away. "Well, to be honest, I could've told you that without the D-Arc, but it makes things more interesting."

"You created him?!" Kari asked, having flashbacks of Kimeramon. Gatomon was equally shocked.

"Um…yes…I'm not sure how I did it though…" he replied nervously. Kari narrowed her eyes, something odd was going on, and the fact his partner was a virus made it worse. To be fair, not all viruses were evil, Wormmon being an example. She decided to ask about it later. Gatomon was to ask the next question.

"Who are you guys and where did you come from?" asked Gatomon. Takato was about to say something, but another nudge prevented him doing so.

"We went to the Digital World and ended up coming out here" replied Rika.

"That's odd, why didn't you just set your destination to your home?"

"Well, Gogglehead here couldn't find it, so we just picked one at random."

Kari narrowed her eyes, feeling something was wrong. "Where did you get these…D-Arcs?" she asked.

"They just appeared…" replied Takato.

"…when we got our partners…" Rika added quickly.

"So, where do you live?"

"Shin…" Takato began to say.

"Kyushu." Rika interrupted.

Kari was now very suspicious. However, Gatomon asked a question before she could comment.

"So, you are stuck here then?" Gatomon pointed out.

"Huh?" Takato questioned.

"Well, it's not like you'll get home in time from here, even by the fastest trains. Kyushu is far too mountainous; you're unlikely to get all the way home in time." Kari commented.

Rika nodded, playing along with this theory. "Great, so we're stuck!"

"You could stay at my house." Kari suggested, seeing it as her chance to find out more about these people, their D-Arcs and Digimon.

"Well, if we wouldn't be causing any trouble." Takato answered humbly.

Kari shook her head. "No problem, so long as you'll come to meet my friend Izzy tomorrow."

Takato nodded. Rika stupidly commented. "Ah, another Brainiac, how do we end up with them Takato?" Kari gave her a glare.

"What did you say?" Kari said, insulted.

"Nothing…" Takato replied, interrupting Rika's comeback. Kari dismissed it.

"Follow me…" she told the pairs of Tamers and partners. As they walked out, they bumped into a girl with long purple hair, a small maroon beret, glasses, a green shirt and blue jeans, along with green and white boots (1). Along with her was a short pink chick-like Digimon with small wings and a red and yellow feather on his head.

"Oh, hey Yolei!" Kari said, greeting the girl.

"Hey Poromon…" said Gatomon to her DNA Digivolution partner, who nodded in response.

"Hey Kari. Working on the assignment?" Yolei asked. Kari nodded. "Who are these two…they have Digimon?!"

"Yeah, these two are Takato and Rika. I'm going to see Izzy tomorrow with them so if you go there tomorrow, you can talk to them more. I've got to get back home to set these two up with a room, so I'll see you then" Kari replied.

Yolei nodded. "See you then" she replied. Kari and the two new arrivals left along with their respective partners. Yolei saw the digivice on the girl's belt and noticed that it was completely different to anything she had seen before. She made a mental note to ensure that she went to Izzy's tomorrow. Suddenly, there was a crash. Yolei looked into one of the classrooms. She saw nothing. She heard another crash, this time clearly from the computer room. She turned around and headed into the computer room that Kari had just left, to see a pile of people and Digimon on the ground in front of a PC. There was a boy with blue hair, a brown shirt and trousers, and an orange jacket, and a girl with an orange and amber shirt with black trousers, along with what were presumably their partners, a creamy-white and green dog-bunny with big ears which she recognised as a Terriermon, and a large bipedal human-beast lion which she recognised as a Leomon.

"Henry, I want my money back, that wasn't a nice ride!" the Terriermon complained. The boy, now identified as Henry, sighed.

"Leomon, are you okay?" asked the girl.

"Yes thank you Jeri…where are we?" asked the Leomon.

Jeri turned to see Yolei and Hawkmon at the door.

"Hold on, you look familiar." Suddenly, Jeri realised who it was. "You're from the TV series…but that's, impossible!"

"TV Series?! What are you talking about?" Yolei noted.

"Erm…nothing…don't worry about it…" Jeri replied, standing up and brushing herself off. Her companions did the same. Jeri took the liberty of introducing the group. "Hi, I'm Jeri Katou and this is Henry Wong, and our partners are Leomon and Terriermon respectively."

"Hey, why do I come last?" Terriermon complained.

"Terriermon!" Henry scolded.

"Momentai!" Terriermon said cheerfully.

"Who are you guys, and how did you get here?" Yolei asked, now completely confused.

"Through the computer of course!" Terriermon said, grinning. "Geez, if that's what you guys had to put up with in terms of dizziness and pain on landing, I think you're amazing!"

"We're sort of…stuck here I think…" Henry noted.

"Well, we're all visiting Izzy tomorrow it seems, so I can arrange something until then." Yolei suggested. Henry and Jeri nodded. "Well, come with then, I'll call Ken, he's more likely to have space to put someone up than I am with my huge family. Do you two mind being split up or are you…?"

Jeri and Henry quickly denied what Yolei was suggesting, amid some blushing. "No/Of course not."

'_Yeah sure'_ Yolei thought. They began to follow her out of the room, and down the corridor.

"So why are you all visiting Izzy tomorrow?" Henry asked.

"Oh, Kari found two new arrivals and is putting them up. She wants to introduce them to Izzy for some reason. They had different digivices to our ones, kinda like your…ones…do you know the two people I'm talking about?" Yolei asked, noticing the D-Arcs that the pair had.

"Well, were their names Takato and Rika?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, do you know them?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah…well, that makes our lives a lot simpler." Henry replied.

Terriermon considered adding a joke along the lines of "they'll be easier to assassinate that way" but he decided against it based on the sensitive audience, and the risk of another frying pan attack from Rika later. He rubbed the part of his head that was still surprisingly sore despite the many months that had passed since them.

By now, they had arrived at a phone. Yolei put some money into the slot and dialled a number, which she was clearly familiar with since she dialled it quickly. After a short pause, she began to speak.

"Hey Honey, how are you?"

"_**Oh, hey Yolei. I'm fine, where are you?"**_

"I'm at the school. Listen, I need a favour. We've had two new arrivals and they need somewhere to be put up for the night until Izzy can see them tomorrow."

"_**Okay, I can probably put them up. My parents probably won't mind."**_

"Hey, I didn't ask the question yet."

"_**Yeah, but I can tell what you'll say well before you say it."**_

Yolei laughed. "Well, anyway, I'll send them over. Can you meet them at the subway station?"

"_**Sure. I'll see them there. What do they look like?"**_

"One has blue hair and an orange jacket and is with a Terriermon, and the other has brown hair and an amber and orange shirt and is with a Leomon."

"_**Okay, I'll see them there. Bye dear."**_

"Bye Honey" Yolei said, placing the phone's receiver down. "Right, I'll take you to the nearest subway station and tell you where to go, okay? I need to get back to work on my assignment."

The two other humans nodded.

* * *

**Kamiya Residence, Odaiba**

**16:40 JST**

The key was inserted in the slot of the door of the Kamiya's apartment. It turned, and the door was opened by Kari. She entered the apartment, and greeted her mother.

"Hey Mum" she said to her mother. "Is Tai home?"

"No, he's gone to Matt's party, he won't be back till late" she replied. "Oh, and who are your guests?" she added, noticing the pair who were following her daughter.

"Oh, this is Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonaka. They are stuck here for the moment, and they'll go to see Izzy tomorrow."

"Okay. Hey, they make such a cute couple…" Kari's mother commented, causing Takato and Rika to blush.

'_For once it's odd that that is true. Once Rika would've killed anyone who said that, now she's just blushing. It's odd really…'_

'**Yeah, it's such an odd occurrence that both Harmony and Rika are total cows.'**

'_Oh good, it's you again. Where have you been?'_

'**No-where, it is just that your life is so dull that I can't be bothered when something interesting isn't happening, thank god I'm patient, eh? Oh, by the way, snap to it, you've got a question…"**

"So, where are you from then?" Mrs Kamiya asked.

"Kyushu" Takato replied.

"Aha, we've got an uncle who lives there." Mrs Kamiya commented. Kari nodded. "Anyway, do you need me to cook dinner for you?"

"Sure." Rika replied, and Kari's mother began to cook the dinner.

"Psst…Kari…" Takato whispered. "Does your mother still cook awful dinners?"

"Yes…hold on, how do you know that?" Kari asked, both insulted and surprised at his knowledge. Takato felt Rika kick him in the leg, he only just managed not to yelp in pain.

"Err…the internet?" Takato replied, trying to bluff his way out of a bad situation.

"Okay…" Kari answered, still unsure of whether he was telling the truth or not. She dismissed it as rumours that had been passed around; it wasn't like their lives were a TV show or a movie or something.

* * *

**Odaiba-kaihinkōen Station**

**16:50 JST**

Jeri, Henry and Yolei arrived at a station with an elevated island platform. Above the entrance was a large sign, with Kanji, and below in Romanji it said Odaiba-kaihinkōen station. They entered the station, and Yolei walked to a map.

"Right, you'll need to take two trains from here to get to Tamachi…the Yurikamome line to Shimbashi, and then the JR-Yamanote line to Tamachi." Yolei said, pointing out the lines on the subway map. "The route'll take you over the Rainbow Bridge, so it'll be a nice view of Tokyo. Do you have any money?" she asked.

"Erm…no, we didn't bring any with us to the Digital World." Henry replied. Yolei placed several notes in his hand.

"There, that should be enough to get you to Tamachi. Don't worry about the Digimon; they're a common sight these days on the subway. If Leomon could dedigivolve it would make it easier for him to fit into the train though."

"Dedigivolve into what?" Jeri asked.

"Elecmon of course!" was the reply from Hawkmon. "Don't you know the Digivolution stages of your own Digimon?!" he questioned, patronisingly.

"Of course I do!" Jeri replied. "He's just never dedigivolved…" she muttered.

"Well, anyway, bye. Can you get Ken to call me so I know that everything went along fine?" Yolei asked. Henry nodded. Yolei walked away from them out of the station.

"Bye…" chorused her four former companions as she left the station. After she had gone, Jeri looked at Henry, finally able to speak without someone watching who might discover the truth about where they came from.

"What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?" she asked.

"I have no idea…" Henry replied, now confused himself. "…we should get moving though…" he added. Jeri nodded and they walked to a ticket machine. _'Hmm, do Digimon need tickets?'_ Henry thought. Thankfully, he saw no option for it on the display, so he decided that they wouldn't need to worry about that. The tickets were dispensed by the machine and he handed one to Jeri.

"Cheers" she replied, smiling as ever.

They used the escalator, and then sat on a seat on the platform to wait for the train.

"So…Henry, how are we going to get home?" asked Terriermon.

"I'm not sure Terriermon…maybe this thing can help…" Henry said, pulling out the D-Nav. The words 'No Signal' were displayed prominently on the screen. "No, nothing here"

"Well, if the blue mist got us here, surely we just need to find it again?" Jeri suggested. Henry considered the idea. It seemed good, but something was up about it.

"Well…that mist was strange…it didn't actually feel like a digital field at all…" Terriermon noted.

"Yeah, strangely, it felt oddly familiar, like I've felt that power a long time ago…but I'm not sure where…" Henry added. The group thought for a bit.

"Here's the train…" noted Leomon. The others nodded and stood up. The doors slid open and they boarded the slightly busy carriage. However, Henry knew that the rush hour would begin soon, and they would be caught in the thick of it. He sighed and accepted it. Leomon had to duck to enter the carriage. They sat down, Terriermon and Henry on one pair of seats facing Jeri and Leomon on the other side, Leomon having to bend his head down to fit in. The train rapidly accelerated away from the station. As it curved around the 270 degree loop that the line was famous for, they climbed in height. When they crossed the bridge, most people in the carriage looked out the window.

"Wow, you can see a long way from here." Jeri noted.

"Yeah, look, it's Tokyo Tower" Henry added, pointing out the large orange and white Eiffel Tower look-alike visible from the north side of the bridge.

"And Mount Fuji…" Jeri added, pointed out to the other side and the mountain in the distance. The sun had begun to set, so the view had a slight orange tinge to it.

"I still can't even begin to comprehend the size of Tokyo" noted Terriermon. Leomon nodded.

The train finished its transit of the bridge and arrived in mainland Tokyo. Several minutes later, they reached their interchange spot. Leaving the train, Leomon thankful for the extra headroom he now had, they walked to the JR-Yamanote line platforms.

"This is so strange, it's almost completely the same as our world is" Henry noted. "But it's got Digimon everywhere" he added, seeing various Digimon, small and large, amongst the travellers on the busy station platform.

"I remember seeing something like this in a film once. They called it a parallel dimension…" Jeri added. Henry nodded.

"Yeah, but this one actually is a film, and TV series too. The question is, how? Are we being watched right now?" Henry said, looking up.

"What do you expect to see, a camera?" Terriermon asked.

"I guess not…it's strange though…I wonder how Rika and Takato are getting on…" Henry considered.

* * *

**Kamiya Residence, Odaiba**

**17:10 JST**

Mrs Kamiya was cooking…something, while Kari was in her room contacting the other Digidestined. Rika and Takato sat on the sofa. Rika was flicking through the channels looking for something worth watching.

"Different world, same old bad TV eh Takato?" Rika whispered to Takato. Takato smiled.

"Hey, I wonder if we're in a Digimon TV show here…" Takato considered. Rika dismissed the idea.

"If we were, someone would've pointed it out by now…" she answered. Takato nodded.

"Fair point…" he added. The smell of burning began to waft in from the kitchen. Takato sighed. "Yep, this is definitely the world from the TV show."

"What do you mean?" said a voice. Takato and Rika turned to see Gatomon, watching them.

"Um…nothing…" Takato replied, now anxious and trying to get himself out of a bad situation. He hoped that Rika would assist, but no help was forthcoming.

"I think that you're hiding something…" Gatomon noted.

"Such as?" Renamon asked.

"I'm not sure…but we'll find out tomorrow won't we…" replied Gatomon, looking at her gloved claw. She walked away, and Takato breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay Goggles, from now on we won't mention that any more." Rika instructed. Takato nodded to agree.

* * *

**Tamachi Station**

**17:20 JST**

Jeri and Henry, along with their partners, exited the train, which soon departed.

"Henry, remind me never to travel in the rush hour again." Terriermon noted, gasping for breath. Henry nodded.

"Okay, so I guess we meet Ken at the entrance to the station?" Jeri asked. Henry nodded. They walked down the steps, through the ticket barriers, and met a familiar face, although not from personal experience, at the entrance to the station.

"Hello, I guess you two are Jeri and Henry?" the boy noted. He seemed to be about 14 or 15 years old, with purple-blue hair. He wore a grey suit, and grey trousers, and black boots. On his shoulder sat a small green bug-like Digimon.

"Yeah, and I guess you're Ken?" asked Jeri. Ken nodded.

"And Wormmon?" asked Leomon. The bug nodded.

"By the way, thanks for putting us up for the night" Henry said.

"Don't worry, it's no trouble. My parents don't mind." Ken replied.

'_Humble as ever…'_ Henry thought.

* * *

**Kamiya Residence, Odaiba**

**17:30 JST**

"Dinner is served!" was the call from the kitchen. Rika and Takato stood up and nervously walked to the table, followed by Guilmon and Renamon. Kari finished in her room and, with Gatomon, joined them. Mrs Kamiya placed a dish with a lid on it on the table. She lifted the lid off. "Bon appetite! Casserole!"

The others nervously stared at the food. As Mrs Kamiya gave each of them a slice, they saw that it was half-burnt. Rika nudged Takato and looked at him, then at the food, implying that she wanted him to taste it first. Takato tried a bite, and then turned green with disgust. But then, an idea occurred to him. He secretly passed his meal to Guilmon under the table. Guilmon ate it. Rika and Renamon did the same.

Kari and Gatomon watched, glad that someone had finally found a proper solution to their daily problem. They passed their food to Guilmon as well.

"Wow, you all have such big appetites!" Mrs Kamiya commented. "Do you want any more?"

"No thank you" the group replied quickly.

"Well, I'm going out with my friends, so I'll see you kids later…" Mrs Kamiya continued, getting her coat and her keys. She left the apartment.

"How on earth do you eat that stuff Guilmon?" Gatomon asked. The rest nodded, asking the same question.

"It's great!" the red dino replied.

"Guilmon would eat anything that he thinks is food, and some things that aren't" Renamon commented.

"Okay, now, who wants Pizza?" Kari asked, picking up the portable phone. The response was a series of grumbling stomachs. "I'll take that as a yes" she added, dialing a number.

* * *

**Ichijouji Residence, Tamachi**

**21:01 JST**

Jeri and Henry had arrived at the home of Ken. After meeting his partners and having dinner, Ken was telling them what the sleeping arrangements would be.

"You two can stay in my room…" Ken told Jeri and Henry, gesturing into his room. "One of you can use the bed, and the other can stay on the floor"

"But where will you sleep?" asked Henry.

"I'll sleep on the couch" replied Ken, turning to leave.

"We don't want to cause any trouble," complained Henry.

"Don't worry, I don't mind" replied Ken, leaving the room. Henry was about to protest again, but it was too late. He sighed, and sat on the seat below the bed. Jeri sat on the computer chair.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Jeri.

"Well, if Takato and Rika are here, and they are going to see Izzy tomorrow, then we'll see them then" answered Henry.

"If Takato doesn't do one of his usual moronic things or Rika doesn't run away that is!" Terriermon joked.

"Terriermon!"

"Momentai!"

"It's like a routine with you two…" commented Leomon. Jeri laughed.

"Well, Jeri, you can use the bed, and I'll sleep on the floor."

"Well, if you're okay with that?" Jeri replied.

"It's no problem." Henry said politely.

"Henry, you're as bad as Ken…" Terriermon noted.

* * *

**Kamiya Residence, Odaiba**

**21:10 JST**

"I'm so full!" Takato commented, sitting back on his chair.

"I can still eat more…" Guilmon added.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was the cause of world hunger…" joked Gatomon. Kari laughed.

"Right, so where are we sleeping?" Rika asked. Kari nodded, and stood up. She walked over to one of the doors.

"One of you can use the spare room, and the other can stay in Tai's room." Kari said, gesturing towards the door of Tai's room. She opened the door…or, at least, she tried to..."Huh, it's stuck…Tai's such a pig, his room is a mess…there must be something up against the door…well, looks like you two are sharing a room" she said, smiling slightly at the concept. Rika and Takato blushed. Renamon chuckled quietly to herself.

Takato opened the door to the spare room, and was instantly shocked. Rika looked in too, and was equally shocked.

"What's the problem?" Kari asked.

"There's…only one bed!" Takato said in surprise.

"So? You're a couple, aren't you?" Kari said, continuing to grin. "Anyway, apologies for the inconvenience…I'll leave you two to sort something out…"

Rika looked at Takato, and vice versa.

* * *

**21:36 JST**

Rika and Takato were in the bed, each at the edge and facing different ways.

"Takato…I'm sorry for getting us into this mess…" Rika said sincerely.

"No problem…" Takato replied, noticeably tired.

"By the way, if I feel anything during the night, you're dead…" Rika added. She didn't get a reply, Takato was asleep. Rika sighed and settled down to sleep.

Renamon chuckled.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

(1) Think the costumes that they wore at the beginning of (and during) Episode 17, 'Ghost of a Chance'.

Well, now we've established ourselves in an entirely different world. All talk this chapter, but there'll be some battling next time.

Read and review!

Next time…

Will they make it home? Will their secrets be discovered? Will Takato even make it through the night?

Find out in 'Distraction', Chapter Three of Dimensions Book Two: Powers.


	3. Distraction

Chapter Three, and time for a battle!

DISCLAIMER: Blazing Chaos does not own Digimon, but does own the OCs introduced in this story and later stories.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

_Distraction_

* * *

**Kamiya Residence**

**25****th**** November 2008**

**08:31 JST**

Takato slowly woke up. He noticed that the two Digimon and Rika were still asleep. He appreciated how beautiful she was while sleeping. There was a quiet knock at the door.

"Come in…" Takato said quietly. Kari entered, already dressed. Then again, since Takato and Rika hadn't actually changed, it wasn't like they'd take that long to get up either.

"My Mum says it's time for breakfast…" she whispered. Takato nodded. He turned to the girl who had been sleeping next to him. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Rika…its morning, wake up…" he whispered quietly in her ear.

**TWACK!!!**

…and became the victim of a punch from a tired and groggy Rika. He rolled back to his side of the bed with a red mark on his face. Kari giggled quietly, Renamon (who had woken up) chuckled, while Gatomon found it hilarious and laughed loudly, which woke up Guilmon, who yawned.

"Takatomon, what's up with your face?" Guilmon asked, noticing the red mark.

* * *

**08:37 JST**

The group sat around the breakfast table. Thankfully for their stomachs, it was just cereal. Mrs Kamiya noticed the red mark on Takato's face. She looked across to her daughter for an answer, who simply shook her head. It was a very uncomfortable breakfast and little was said, particularly between Rika and Takato.

'_Chaos, remind me never to wake Rika up again…'_ Takato thought.

'**Huh? I've been asleep, what happened?'**

'_Never mind…'_

Suddenly, there was a thump from a nearby room. Takato and Rika looked at Kari to see if she'd go find out what it was. However, she continued to eat her breakfast as normal, simply muttering.

"Tai's awake…"

Her mother nodded.

"Get off me Tai!" was heard from the other room.

"Sorry Agumon…oh, so hungover…" Tai groaned.

A short while later, a fully clothed Tai exited the room, followed by Agumon, a large orange dinosaur, with the addition of a large sore lump on his head. Tai was wearing a blue and shirt with a yellow emblem, blue headband, and grey pants. He saw the people at the table.

"Oh, hey Mum, hey Kari…who are the other two?" asked Tai. Kari sighed.

"Rika Nonaka, Takato Matsuki, Renamon, Guilmon…got it?" Kari summarised.

"No, I haven't…what are they doing here?"

"They went out of the wrong gate from the Digital World and they ended up here."

"How, what, are they stupid or something?" Tai asked.

"Tai, be polite to guests!" Tai's mother scolded.

"No, don't worry, Takato _is_ a moron…" Rika said, grinning.

'_Oh for god sake, I only tried to wake her up!!!'_

'**I told you that she is just like Harmony.'**

"Well, regardless, we're going to see Izzy with them today, and you're coming Tai!" Kari told her brother.

"What, I didn't volunteer…" Tai began to say, before he saw Kari's glare. However, rather than being an angry glare, it was more of a 'just play along, something is strange here' glare. "…fine…"

* * *

**REAL WORLD, SOUTHERN QUADRANT**

**Floor 29 'Hypnos', Tokyo Metropolitan Building**

**09:01 JST**

Janyuu sat back in his seat. The calculations he was working on were difficult, and there was only so much a computer could assist him with it. He was at the same time entering the code into the computer. Downstairs, he knew that some of the Monster Markers were working with Hypnos operatives on upgrading the equipment so as to be able to have such long range. He knew the risk involved, the minimum that could happen would be a power outage in Shinjuku, and the most didn't bear thinking about.

His mobile phone rang. He had already contacted the children's parents and informed them of what had happened, so this was unexpected.

"Hello?"

"_**Hello, is this Henry's Dad?" **_came the voice from the other end of the phone. Janyuu recognised it as Kazu, one of Henry's fellow Tamers.

"Yes Kazu. Why are you calling?"

"_**Do you know where Takato and the other Tamers have vanished to?"**_

Janyuu decided to be honest. "No…" Well, it was telling the truth, they had no idea.

"_**Okay, cheers for the help anyway…"**_

The phone was hung up. Janyuu put the mobile back down on the desk.

* * *

**REAL WORLD, EASTERN QUADRANT**

**Koushiro Residence, Odaiba**

**09:25 JST**

Takato and Rika followed Kari and Tai along a busy road. Renamon was following in the shadows, and Guilmon was simply out in public, as were Gatomon and Agumon. Guilmon's unique nature was prompting more than a few odd looks.

"Hey Takato, I've never heard of a Guilmon before, where did you get him from?" Agumon asked.

"I'll explain when the rest of the Digidestined are here." Takato replied. Agumon nodded. Tai knocked on the door. Mrs Koushiro answered the door.

"Oh, you must be more of Ken's friends. Huh, I've never seen you two before."

Tai answered for them. "This is Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonaka. They came out of the wrong digital gate and so we put them up for the night. They're here to see Izzy."

Izzy's adopted mother nodded. "Please come in…"

The group followed Tai into the apartment. Izzy was standing outside his room, holding the door open.

"Welcome. Everyone else but Yolei and Ken are already here…" he said, gesturing into the room. Matt, Sora, Joe, TK, Davis and Cody sat around the room (1), along with their partners, making it very cramped. "Mimi's in America so she's not coming."

"Everyone, this is…well, I'll let them introduce themselves…" Kari began to speak.

"I'm Takato Matsuki, my partner is Guilmon here. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Rika Nonaka, partner Renamon. Isn't this room pretty cramped for…13 people and Digimon?" Rika pointed out.

"Hmm…maybe...but we'll make do…" Izzy replied.

"I'm sorry, but I've never heard of a Guilmon before…" Joe pointed out. Most of the others agreed.

"Well, you see…it's a long story…we should wait for the others to arrive…" Takato replied. He and Rika, along with their Digimon, joined the others in the room, finding space where they could.

"Erm…Tai, can I speak to you privately?" Izzy asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure…" Tai replied, and followed the redhead out of the room. After pulling the door to, Izzy asked a question.

"So…what makes these two so notable? Kari didn't give me specifics." Izzy asked.

"I'm not sure, Kari didn't tell me anything either." Tai replied. "One sec…" Tai opened the door and gestured to his sister to join them. She did so, breaking away from a conversation with Sora.

"Okay, what did you want to ask?" Kari said.

"What makes these two so notable?" Izzy asked.

"I'm suspicious of them. They have new digivices, a Digimon we haven't seen before, and the way they arrived was strange." Kari replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Tai.

"There was no digiport on the screen. Normally we have one, but they just arrived when the screen glowed blue oddly."

"So what do you think it means?" asked Izzy.

"Well, it's very speculative, but I don't think they came from the Digital World…" Kari said, tendering the idea. Izzy pondered it.

"So, what do we do?" Tai asked his intellectual friend.

"Well, the minimum they could be is new Digidestined, and the maximum is that they are something beyond our current understanding, which means at least we could learn something new from them. Either way, I think something big is going to happen, so it is definitely worth hearing what they have to say." Izzy replied. He looked back in the room when he heard some commotion. There was a beeping, followed by a gasp, followed by a strange whirring and beeping noise. Takato and Rika were holding out their Digivices, and seemed to be using some form of advanced holographic projection screen. Izzy was impressed, and made a mental note to have a look at these new Digivices later. Guilmon and Renamon had both sensed something.

"Rika, we have a bioemergence…that way…" Takato pointed out.

"Well let's get moving then!" Rika said, as the two new arrivals and partners headed out the door. Tai and Izzy looked at each other, and grabbed their coats. Kari, Sora and Davis did the same, and followed Tai and Izzy away from the room. They followed the group out of the apartment, and out of the apartment block. Kari stopped to close the door, noticing that no-one was following. However, she noticed Yolei and Ken walking up the road with their partners from the other direction, along with two other people and two other Digimon.

"Hey Ken, Hey Yolei…who are those two?" Kari asked.

"Oh, this is Henry Wong and Jeri Katou, and their partners Terriermon and Leomon." Yolei replied. "Is everyone here yet?" Yolei asked, curious as to why they were all running out of the apartment. The rest of the Digidestined had arrived at the front of the apartment by now, with their partners.

"Yeah, but these other two guests we had said that there was a 'bioemergence', whatever that is." Kari answered.

"Hold on, did one of them have Goggles and the other one a redhead?" Henry asked, surprised.

"Yeah, why?" Kari asked, curiously.

"Come on Terriermon, we've got to catch up to them!" Henry said to his partner on his shoulder, as he ran down the path in the other direction. Jeri and Leomon followed soon after.

"I think we need to catch up," Joe said to the others. They nodded.

* * *

**Palette Town Ferris Wheel, Odaiba**

**09:40 JST**

Takato and Rika arrived at the site of the bioemergence, on the back of Kyubimon. They were in the shadow of a huge ferris wheel which dominated the area. People had already begun to flee the area. Unlike bioemergences back home, here they had no fog or anything, just simply the Digimon that had arrived through a digiport that had opened up. Takato was curious at the lack of fanfare.

"Cheers for the lift Kyubimon," Takato said, getting off of Kyubimon's back, Guilmon and Rika following.

"What is it?" Rika asked her partner. She looked at her D-Arc, and saw what Kyubimon was looking at. It was a large, three-dimensional octagonal shaped machine with legs and arms coming out of some of its square faces. "Bulbmon, Data Type, Ultimate Level, attacks Mad Pump and Octagon Attack" Rika quoted. "Well, something new to fight I guess…Kyubimon!"

"As you wish…FOX TAIL INFERNO!!!" she yelled, firing blue fire from each of her tails. Bulbmon swatted them with his mechanical arms.

"Guilmon, you're up!" Takato said to his partner, who roared.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**Guilmon Digivolve to…Growlmon**

"PYRO BLASTER" Growlmon yelled, as he fired an intense blaze at his target. Bulbmon simply took the attack, his tough defences leaving him no weaker than before.

"It didn't even faze him!" Takato said alarmed. Rika began to search her deck. Just then, Tai, Sora, Izzy and Davis arrived with their partners on Raidramon and Birdramon.

"Davis, Flamedramon will be more useful here!" Raidramon said, dedigivolving to Veemon.

"Right…**DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE!**"

"**Veemon, Armour Digivolve to…Flamedramon"**

Flamedramon, a tall bipedal red, orange and blue warrior with a black spike on the top of his armoured head stood, charging flames on his fist.

"FLAME FIST" he yelled, leaping forward and attacking Bulbmon head on. Bulbmon was moved back slightly, but he then hit Flamedramon to the ground hard with one of his heavy hands. Flamedramon groaned in pain.

"Agumon, we're up!" Tai said to his orange partner.

"You too Biyomon…" Sora said simultaneously to her partner.

"About time/Right!" came the reply.

"**Agumon Digivolve to…Greymon"**

"**Biyomon Digivolve to…Birdramon"**

An orange and brown dinosaur with thick dark head amour and a large orange bird entered the fray.

"NOVA BLAST" Greymon yelled, firing a blast of flame at the mechanical Digimon.

"METEOR WING" Birdramon shouted as blasts were fired at the same target. They hit the target hard, but it seemed to be intact.

"That armour is really tough!" Takato commented. "Growlmon, break it!"

"Takato, he'll get taken out by those arms if he does that." Rika told him, pointing out the major flaw in his idea.

"Yeah, but Bulbmon is pretty slow. Therefore…**DIGI-MODIFY…SPEED ACTIVATE!" **This attracted attention from all, in particular Izzy.

"What on earth is that?" he commented out loud.

Growlmon rushed forward and drew back his blade, which glowed pink. "DRAGON SLASH" he yelled. He struck the armour hard, and one square broke off.

"It worked!" Takato celebrated, but it was short lived as Growlmon was thrown aside. "Hey, that's not fair!"

"Takato, Rika!" came a voice from behind them. They turned around to see Jeri and Henry, along with the other Digidestined.

"Hey Henry, Jeri, good to see you." Takato said.

"Same…" was the reply. "…Bulbmon, Data Type, Ultimate Level, attacks Mad Pump and Octagon Attack, right?" Henry said, pointing at the mechanical Digimon behind them and showing his D-Arc.

"We already know that!" Davis said irritated.

"Hmm…" Izzy pondered.

"What's the problem?" Cody asked.

"Well…he hasn't attacked yet…" Izzy answered.

"But his defences are rock solid, how are we going to land an attack?" commented Flamedramon.

"Henry, I'm up!" Terriermon said. His partner nodded.

"**DIGI-MODIFY…Digivolution Activate!"**

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**Terriermon Digivolve to…Gargomon!**

"GARGO LASERS!" Gargomon yelled, firing shots at the Bulbmon. They had no effect whatsoever. "Hey, that's tough armour…"

"Let's go again Flamedramon!" Davis told his partner, who nodded.

Flamedramon rushed forward and turned himself into a horizontally flying streamlined fireball. "FIRE ROCKET!"

Yolei noticed the hands on Bulbmon open. They charged energy.

"Flamedramon, look out!" she yelled. Flamedramon noticed the attack, but it was too late.

"MAD PUMP!" the Bulbmon yelled, as a huge blast of focused pure energy was fired at Flamedramon, throwing him back and dedigivolving him to DemiVeemon. Bulbmon sprayed it back and forth across the group like a person with a fire extinguisher. Birdramon and Greymon were taken down to rookie, and Growlmon and Kyubimon were considerably singed. Gargomon and Leomon dodged by ducking, the same move most of the group did to avoid the blast.

"DemiVeemon, are you okay?" Davis said, running over to his partner.

"Yeah, but I won't be fighting again today" was the reply.

"You did your best" Davis complimented.

"He must have been charging that attack the whole time!" Henry said, realising in horror of what they had done.

"We let our guard down big time!" Tai added.

"Leomon, you're an ultimate, you give it a try!" Jeri commanded. Leomon nodded and leapt into the air, pointing his sword downwards. He landed on Bulbmon and stabbed his sword downwards. The shields shattered, leaving a black block.

"It worked!" Cody said surprised.

"Something's wrong…" Henry noted, stopping the celebration. Bulbmon had begun to glow. His form extended forward and backward and his shape morphed. In place of Bulbmon was now a large heavily armoured dinosaur with huge cannon on the back.

"Cannonmon, Data Type, Mega Level, attacks Dynamo Cannon and Grenade Storm" Jeri said, analysing the Digimon on her D-Arc.

"Growlmon, we'll show him that not only he can go Mega!" Takato said to his partner, who nodded and dedigivolved. _'Well…all secrets are out now…'_ Takato thought, looking at his gold and white D-Arc and then putting it close to his chest.

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Guilmon biomerge digivolve to…Gallantmon**

A tall, red and gold knight Digimon with a helm shaped like Guilmon's head, a large lance, and a huge gold, silver and red shield with a Hazard symbol on it stood in the place of Takato and Guilmon.

"What?" came the chorused reply from the Digidestined.

"Where did Takato go?" asked Kari to no-one in particular.

"Here…" Gallantmon said in Takato's voice. He leapt forward to fight, while the Digidestined looked on in shock.

"He and Guilmon merged!" Davis said surprised. "But how? That's impossible!"

Kari thought about the implications of this. _'They must be so close to their partners to become one with them, it's incredible!'_

Izzy, with his more logical, sensible mind, thought about the technical way this could be possible. _'How can a physical life form made of cells and atoms merge with a digital one made of zeros and ones?'_

Davis, of course, thought about the coolness of him being able to do this._'It'd be so cool if Veemon and I could do that, fighting side by side. We'd win every battle!'_

"Kyubimon, Gallantmon isn't going to have all the fun!" Rika said to her partner, who nodded and dedigivolved."

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Renamon biomerge digivolve to…Sakuyamon**

The yellow and black priestess stood tall. She had purple gloves and boots, with several ying-yang signs on her, and her Vajra staff in hand. She walked forward to Gallantmon, who had finished attempting to get an attack in with his lance, which had failed miserably as a strategy.

"Not starting without me are you honey?" Sakuyamon said, hand on hip, in Rika's voice to the royal knight. Jeri looked on confused.

"Can we save this for later Rika; we've got bigger problems at the moment. Let's just take him down for now…" Gallantmon commented. Sakuyamon nodded and held her staff out, ready to attack.

"Henry, what is up with Rika and Takato?" Jeri asked Henry. "I mean they're acting like…they're in love…"

"Boy…this will take some explaining…" Gargomon commented. "Good luck Henry" he added, walking away.

"SPIRIT STRIKE!" Sakuyamon yelled, as four fox spirits of fire, water, air and lightning were summoned which surrounded her foe. Gallantmon launched his own attack.

"You see, Rika and Takato…fell in love…13 months ago when we were in the digital world…" Henry began.

"LIGHTNING JOUST" Gallantmon yelled, firing a blast of electric energy from his lance.

"What?! How did they manage to keep it so secret for that long?" Jeri questioned.

Cannondramon was hit by the blasts. He charged up his cannon, and some missile ports opened. He aimed at Gallantmon. "GRENADE STORM"

"Yeah, surprised me too" Gargomon answered.

"Gallantmon, look out!" Sakuyamon yelled, jumping across to where he was. "CRYSTAL SPHERE" she yelled, as a large crystalline shield appeared around her.

"Probably because you surprisingly kept quiet about it" Leomon told Gargomon, who grinned.

The attacks were deflected by the shield. "Thanks Sakuyamon…" Gallantmon said.

"No problem…now, we have to destroy that cannon!" Rika instructed. "Any ideas?"

"Rika, if we blocked it, it would explode when he fired it." Renamon said. The Digidestined were now doubly confused by the whole two voices from the same person thing.

"Yeah, but using what?" Takato asked.

"We could use our shield?" Guilmon suggested. Takato, within his sphere, was surprised.

"How?"

"If we got in close enough, we could block his blast at the cannon with Aegis and be thrown clear of the explosion."

"Guilmon has a very good suggestion there." Renamon commented. Sakuyamon nodded.

"Sakuyamon, I'll need your help to get in that close though…can you distract him?" Gallantmon asked. Sakuyamon nodded again. She held up the staff and used it to make two rings around herself. She spoke in the dual voice of Rika and Renamon.

"TWIN BLADES OF BEAUTY AND TRUTH" she chanted, as the two blades flew forward and hit Cannondramon, who roared in pain and as his front pair of legs were hit. He began to charge his cannon. "Gallantmon, now!" Sakuyamon yelled. Gallantmon leapt forward.

Cannondramon's cannons and ports lit up. "DYNAMO CANNON"

Gallantmon landed on his primary cannon on the back and pressed his shield against it. The blast backfired spectacularly, and Gallantmon was thrown into the air. Cannondramon disintegrated into data as the other blasts flew harmlessly into the air, now lacking any guidance system. Sakuyamon grabbed Gallantmon with her hand, preventing a damaging landing for the knight. They nearly fell over, but Sakuyamon managed to keep her balance with her staff.

"You alright?" she asked. He nodded. The data of Cannondramon faded away.

"Yeah, thanks to Guilmon. You came up with a surprisingly smart idea…" Takato replied. Sakuyamon nodded.

"Yeah, I saved the day!" Guilmon said in his usual childish voice.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far…" Rika started.

"Okay, you've got a lot of explaining to do…" came an angry voice from near them. They turned, expecting to see one of the Digidestined. Instead, they saw Jeri, glaring at them.

'**Oh boy, we're in deep now…you're on your own Takato!'**

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

(1) No, I am not explaining each of them and their clothing like I have for some so far, it will take FOREVER. And a day. Just imagine them with their non-Digital World clothes that they wore towards the end of 02.

Well, read and review if you liked it. I originally planned a simple battle with a Deltamon, but having used that Digimon in a battle before, and wanting a more exciting battle for the return of Gallantmon and Sakuyamon, and since the Digidestined were watching, I decided to swap it for a Bulbmon, who some amongst you may recall appeared in Digimon World 3.

Next time…

How will Takato and Rika explain keeping everything quiet for so long? How will they explain themselves to the Digidestined? And how will they react?

Find out in 'Explanation', Chapter Four of Dimensions Book Two: Powers.


	4. Explanation

Takato and Rika have a lot of explaining to do.

DISCLAIMER: Blazing Chaos does not own Digimon, but does own the OCs introduced in this story and later stories.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4  
**

_Explanation_

* * *

**Palette Town Ferris Wheel, Odaiba**

**10:10 JST**

Takato, after getting over the surprise of the question, decided to play dumb for now.

"Explaining about what?" Takato asked.

"How you deceived your friends for the last 13 months!" Jeri replied.

"About what?" Rika asked.

"About you being in love, of course. You kept it secret from all of us other Tamers for over a year, let us be fooled and deceived by your tricks, and to add insult to injury you told Henry about it!" Jeri ranted.

'**Ah, the irony of being a mega-level priestess yet unable to face up to a little girl…'**Rika heard from a voice in her head.

'_Who on earth are you?' _Rika thought.

'**None of your business…'**

Rika dismissed the voice as her going insane and replied to Jeri.

"Look, we didn't want you guys wrecking our relationship."

"Huh?" Jeri replied, now dumbfounded.

"Oh come on, are you for real? If we had told anyone, we would have day in day out teasing from the moron twins, Terriermon would've been free to annoy us however he wanted, and I know that Ryo would use the chance to get back at me." Rika replied. Ken, watching, twitched at the name Ryo, as did several of the Digidestined, whose thoughts went along the same lines as his.

'_No…way…It can't be…can it?'_

"All we wanted was a bit of peace and quiet, which we wouldn't get otherwise. So I am not apologising!" Sakuyamon finished.

"…ok…" Jeri replied, partly understanding Rika's argument but still annoyed.

"Erm…it's nice that you're getting stuff off your backs and all but…what on earth are you guys talking about?" asked DemiVeemon.

"None of your business" replied Rika harshly.

"Takato, what is 'biomerging' and how does it work?" Izzy asked Gallantmon.

"I think this is probably better explained in somewhere less public…besides, we're holding up traffic here, the police can't reopen the road until we move." Takato replied. Izzy nodded.

"But Takatomon, that room was really packed…" came Gallantmon's other voice.

"Fair point, but where else can we go?" asked Izzy.

* * *

**Shinjuku Park, Utility Storage Cupboard 14**

**11:01 JST**

Takato sighed, looking around at the oh-so familiar face of Shinjuku Park. Many days had he spent here in his world, and yet in this world, it was different. He walked up to what in his world would be Guilmon's hideout. It was bolted closed, and there was no hole in the floor.

'**Sentimental, aren't we?'**

Takato didn't bother replying. He walked back down the steps a bit to a point where it would be easy to speak to all the Digidestined. Speaking of the Digidestined, some had yet to arrive yet. With Sakuyamon's help, he and Guilmon had been able to fly here, as would many of the others on their own Digimon. Izzy had been surprised at his suggestion, but had played along with it when told that it would make their explanation a lot simpler. Rika and Renamon had de-biomerged when they arrived at the park, and they were now sat on the grass near Takato. Guilmon was moaning that he was hungry. Tai, Sora, Izzy, Davis, Yolei, Ken, Kari and TK had managed to fly across the city on their partner or their friend's partners. As far as Takato understood, Matt, Henry, Jeri, Cody and Joe were currently making their way across the city by some means. He considered that they could be riding on Garurumon, but he realised that they were more likely to be riding the subway. He walked over to Rika.

"So how much are we going to tell them?" he asked quietly. Rika thought about it.

"Well, I think we should tell them about most things, but I think we should leave out the part about them being a TV show in our world." Rika replied.

"What, why?"

"Oh come on Takato, imagine how much it would wreck your life and how you see the world to learn it is only a television show?"

"But is it just a television show? I mean, it makes no sense. Events have happened here that aren't on the TV show. I think something odd is going on here."

Rika pondered the idea. "Well, let's just avoid the TV show thing for now, okay?"

Takato nodded. He noticed that the others had arrived. As he expected, they had presumably rode the subway to reach Shinjuku, since he didn't see any sign of Garurumon.

"Okay, Takato, first question, why on earth did we come all the way to Shinjuku to hear your explanation?" a noticeably annoyed Matt asked.

"The reason is because it is integral to our explanation." Takato began. "You see…this is where we live."

"What?! You told us you live in Kyushu!" Kari said annoyed.

"We had to lie to you to cover up the truth." Rika answered. "You see, we live here, but not in this world…or at least that's my understanding…"

"Um…what are you talking about?" Tai asked.

"Well, we think that we somehow travelled from a similar world to this one. We know this isn't our world because in our world, there aren't Digimon freely roaming the streets, and there is a hole in this utility building here in our world." Henry answered.

"This is incredible! If true, then there could be hundreds of worlds!" Izzy said, tendering the idea. The group considered it for a while.

"So what is this biomerging thing?" Yolei asked.

"Well, it's what it looks like, the human and the Digimon merge to create a mega form" answered Henry. "We're not entirely sure how it works beyond that…"

Izzy nodded. "And what about the card swiping?"

"It provides the Digimon with extra abilities beyond their natural abilities…" replied Rika. "For example…**DIGI-MODIFY…Power Activate…**" she said, swiping a card through her D-Arc. She gestured to the locked gate to the utility closet. "Renamon, if you please…"

"As you wish…" Renamon said. She leapt forward and kicked the door off its hinges. It was thrown to the back of the utility closet, mangled and destroyed. The Digidestined watched in shock.

"That was…so cool!" DemiVeemon said, enthusiastic and grinning. "Davis, I want to do that!"

"Yeah, I think it'd be cool too! Where'd you get the digivices from?" Davis added, as enthusiastic as his partner.

"They just appeared, we didn't buy them or anything…" Jeri replied. "Sorry, but I don't think you'll be getting your hands on any." This dampened the Gogglehead and his blue partner's enthusiasm.

"Can I analyse one of your…?" Izzy began to say.

"D-Arcs," Henry explained.

"Yeah, sure…you can use mine" Jeri said, passing over her yellow and white D-Arc.

"Thanks…" Izzy thanked humbly.

"There are still some things that I don't understand" Cody began. "For example, how can you destroy a Digimon without even flinching like that?" Cody asked.

"Where we come from, it's a fact of life." Leomon replied.

"Kill or be killed" Renamon added.

"That's horrible…" noted Kari. Takato nodded and looked at the floor. Rika replied in his stead.

"But it's necessary…If I recall, you said the same to Davis when Raidramon first appeared…"

"Yeah, I see your point. But wait...how could you possibly know that?" Kari asked, now confused again. Rika realised her mistake.

"There are some things we just can't tell you…" answered Takato. "For your sake…"

Izzy considered asking what they were, regardless of the consequences. He decided against it for now. If it was important, they would find it out later.

"Right, everyone, it's our new mission to get these guys home!" Tai said, rallying up the group.

"But how?" asked Kari.

"We could ask the Sovereigns?" suggested Gatomon.

"Perhaps…any idea of how to contact them?" Tai asked.

"I'll work on it…" Izzy suggested, putting himself up for the role.

Yolei was deep in thought.

"Pray tell, Yolei, what are you thinking about?" asked Hawkmon.

"Well, the legend that we found out about said that there were four sovereigns, Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon, and Ebonwumon, one for each quadrant of the Digital World, North, South, East and West. We've always seen Azulongmon, and we've always assumed that he is the designated Sovereign for our quadrant. We've also assumed that the four quadrants all revolve around one world…"

"I see your point" Izzy said, continuing on from Yolei. "Perhaps each quadrant is an entirely separate world, with its own real world, digital world and sovereign?"

"If that's true, maybe Azulongmon can help get them back to their world?" Cody suggested.

"It's worth a shot…Hey…erm…are you guys Digidestined?" Tai said, trying to talk to Rika, Takato, Henry and Jeri.

"No, Tamers" Rika replied matter-of-factly.

"A bit of an archaic name isn't that?" TK asked.

"Meh, works for me…" replied Terriermon.

"Anyway, as I was saying," continued Tai, "Who is the Sovereign where you come from?"

"Zhuqiaomon…" Henry replied.

"Good ol' Zhuqs, the human-hating fire breathing beast!" joked Terriermon. "It'll be nice to see the angry loser again…"

"Terriermon!" Henry scolded.

"Momentai Henry, he isn't here!" Terriermon replied, bouncing around happily.

"I like this guy!" Gomamon joked. Joe groaned.

"Well, if you want, we can put you up again tonight?" Tai asked to Takato and Rika. They nodded.

"Cheers" replied Takato.

"My Dad and I have got a spare room, so long as you don't mind eating leftover food and TV dinners, then you're welcome to stay…" Matt suggested. Henry and Jeri nodded.

"Well, I think we have got to all go now?" Tai said.

"Yeah, I've got Kendo practice to attend to…" Cody added. The various Digidestined said their goodbyes, except for Ken, Tai, Kari and Matt. An idea occurred to Rika. She walked up to Takato.

"Takato, I'll be back later, I've got to do something…" Rika said, before running along one of the paths heading east from the park, followed by Renamon.

"Hey Takato, can I ask you something?" Ken said, walking up to the Gogglehead.

"Yeah, sure…" Takato replied.

"Well, you mentioned Ryo…"

"Yeah, he's another Tamer in our world. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I've met him."

"What?"

"Most of us Digidestined have."

"But…that's impossible…"

"I think today you've proved that anything is possible…"

Takato nodded.

"So how did you meet him?"

"Well, it was before I met any of the others. Ryo and I fought Milleniummon in the Digital World. That's when I ended up with this thing called a Dark Spore in my neck that later made me become the Digimon Emperor and be evil until the others saved me." Ken replied. "And I think the others saw him as well. But…he hates us…"

"Why?"

"Too many bad memories to explain I'm afraid Takato."

"Don't worry, I have my fair share."

"Oh come on, they can't be as bad as mine."

"Well, you see Guilmon over there?" Takato said, pointing to Guilmon who was currently digging a hole in this world's hideout happily.

"Yeah?"

"Well he seems playful, but one time when we were in the Digital World…I let my anger control me, and he turned into an evil over-powered monster called Megidramon." Takato said, looking solemn at what he had to say. "Anyway, the point is, we all have our bad memories, and it's better to share them than to keep them locked up."

Ken nodded. "Well, what happened is, to beat Milleniummon, Azulongmon set up a fake tournament for each of us to fight him in order to train him up. The thing is, we didn't tell him about the Milleniummon thing. He thinks we betrayed him, and we don't blame him. There was a big explosion and we couldn't find him, we basically thought he'd died. But this changes everything."

"But will he want to see you guys again?"

"I'm not sure, and he'll hopefully have the chance to decide. And I would understand if he didn't want to. We did betray him, we panicked because no-one else could beat Milleniummon, and we tricked him. I would want to make amends if I could, but if he didn't want to see us, I wouldn't mind." Takato looked sorrowful upon hearing this. "Anyway, hopefully I'll see you guys later…come on Wormmon" he finished, Wormmon jumping onto his shoulder. Takato watched him leave.

'**Wow, you are stupid.'**

'_What? I only went to ask about Ryo…'_

'**Not that…'**

'_Then what?'_

Chaos sighed. **'Okay, let's rewind a bit. A few minutes ago, Rika ran off. Pray tell, which way did she head?'**

'_East…EAST! But she lives…she couldn't possibly be going to…'_

'**Time to run Tak-boy!'**

"Hey Tai, Kari, Matt, Henry, Jeri, I'll see you guys later, I've got to catch up to Rika for now."

"Okay, see you later. Take my D-Terminal; it'll help you communicate with us." Tai replied. Takato nodded and accepted the device, which he placed in his pocket.

"Come on Guilmon, let's go!" he said to his partner, who followed him as he ran east.

* * *

**Nonaka Residence**

**11:35 JST**

Rika had arrived at the house that, in her dimension, was her home. She noted the surrealism of the place, and considered how she could achieve what she had planned. "Renamon, can you shadow-shift me in there?"

Renamon nodded. "Are you sure you want to see this?" Rika nodded. "As you wish…" Renamon replied, looping her arms around her partner, and vanishing into thin air. She leapt over the wall, and they landed in the back garden. Rika, holding her partner's hand, so still invisible, walked over to peer through the window at the living room. What she saw next would shock her for the rest of her days.

'_Dad!'_ Rika thought in shock. She fainted.

* * *

**11:39 JST**

Takato arrived at the house. He noted the absence of Rika outside the house, and presumed that she had entered the premises. He considered ways to get over the wall.

'_You know, those wings would be useful now.'_

'…'

'_Fine, don't help…'_

Renamon leapt over the wall. "Takato, I'm so glad you're here!" she questioned, in a desperate voice.

"What happened?" Takato asked. Renamon grabbed him quickly and leapt over the wall. Takato stared on to see the commotion. He saw Rumiko Nonaka and an unknown man surrounding an unconscious Rika on the floor. The man saw Takato.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Is she okay?" Takato asked.

"Yeah, she's breathing. Who is she, what's she doing in our garden?" Rumiko asked.

Takato considered ways to bluff. "I'm not sure myself…"

"Well, I think I'll have to call the ambulance."

"Don't worry, her partner Digimon will get her there a lot faster if she needs to."

"And who are you?"

"Takato Matsuki…"

"Oh, I'm Kiyoyuki Nonaka."

Takato blanked out, as the realisation hit him.

* * *

**Kamiya Residence, Odaiba**

**12:31 JST**

Takato slowly awoke from his unconsciousness. He looked around the room to see that it was unfamiliar yet familiar. He suddenly saw Tai peering over him.

"Takato, you're awake. What a relief." Tai said, relieved.

"Um…yeah…care on filling me in on how I got here?" Takato asked.

"Well, I realised that my D-Terminal didn't actually have any charge in it, so we headed after you. We noticed some commotion outside one of the houses, and we went to see what was going on. We found you and Rika unconscious, and a man and a woman tending to you two. Why did you faint?"

"Really personal reasons, which I really can't tell you about…" Takato replied. "Can I see Rika?" he asked. Tai nodded, and Takato followed him into the spare room, where Rika lay on the bed, still unconscious. Kari sat watching her. She whispered to Tai and Takato.

"She's waking up…I think she's having an uncomfortable sleep…."

Takato nodded. It was understandable. Rika woke from her unconsciousness.

"Where am I?" she asked. Takato gestured for the others to leave the room. He sat next to Rika on the bed.

"You fainted, I did too…" he then said. Rika nodded.

"It was…shocking…"

"I know…I mean, that was your Dad…I mean, it wasn't actually your Dad…" A tear ran down Rika's face. "Rika, please don't cry…" Takato asked, noticing Rika's emotional state. "I know it was surprising, it was for me too…"

"Takato…that's not it…" Rika replied.

"So what is it?"

"They were happy." Rika replied, bursting into tears.

"What?"

"I don't exist in this world, and they're together still. And happy…I wrecked that…" Rika said, between crying. Takato realised what Rika meant, and pulled her into a tight embrace. "The world is so much better without me…"

"No it isn't!" Takato replied. "They may look happy, but they haven't had kids. They may be living a lie. You only saw one small portion of their lives. And I'm sure that your father still loves you, and that one day you'll have the chance to see him again…" Rika nodded, but still cried. Takato and Rika simply sat there, in a tight embrace, for a while.

Outside the room, Tai and Kari sat on the sofas. It was quiet, and only small amounts of talk were made. They were surprised at what had happened over the last few hours.

"I wonder what it could be that had caused her to react like that." Kari pondered.

"Yeah…but, we can't ask, it must be something really personal for Rika to react like that. From what I've seen, she's not the kind to react in that way." Tai replied.

"We should try to cheer them up…" Agumon suggested.

"Maybe we could show them the town?" Tai suggested.

"Oh come on Tai, they live in Tokyo in their world!"

"I meant Odaiba. They may not have gone here before, and who better to guide them around than us?"

"I see your point…"

The door was opened, and Rika and Takato exited, Takato's arm round Rika. Rika's shirt was noticeably wet, and her eyes were still bloodshot.

"Hey…" Kari said quietly. "How are you feeling?" Rika nodded slightly in response.

"Time for lunch?" Takato asked. Tai nodded, but added…

"We planned to go out for lunch if you guys are okay with it?" Kari asked.

"May as well get your mind off things…" Takato whispered in Rika's ear. She again nodded slightly.

* * *

**Odaiba**

**13:01 JST**

The four were now walking on the streets of Odaiba.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Tai asked.

"Well, Odaiba has three huge malls; I think we should go there first."

"Nah, that sort of thing bores me silly…" replied a now slightly happier Rika.

"Same…"

"And by three to one, Kari loses…" Tai declared.

"Hey, that's not fair, you didn't include us!" Gatomon pointed out.

"Would it make any difference?" Agumon asked.

"Probably not…" Gatomon said, submitting to the fact.

"Look, we could have lunch in Palette Town, where we were earlier, and then go to the Tokyo Leisure Land that is there." Rika suggested. The others nodded.

* * *

**MacDonalds, Palette Town**

**13:36 JST**

Rika, Takato, Tai and Kari, along with their partners, sat around a table at MacDonalds. Each was eating their meal, which varied considerably depending on their tastes. They were still getting unusual looks on account of Guilmon, but they had learnt to ignore those by now.

"So, have you guys ever been to Odaiba before, I mean, in your home world?" Tai asked.

"I've been here a few times," Takato replied.

"I went here once, when I was a little girl…" replied Rika.

"Oh, do you remember liking it?" Kari asked. Rika glared at her. _'Oh, right, Takato told us that we shouldn't ask about things concerning her father or when she was a little girl…' _Kari thought, remembering the quick summary that Takato had given them earlier. "Never mind…" she added quickly, dismissing the question.

"Well, I think that you guys will enjoy this place, it's really commercial and tacky, but fun…" Tai said, complimenting the amusement centre.

"Sounds like my idea of hell…" Rika commented.

"Well, there are a lot of Digimon machines now that most people have them. I think they have installed a card battle arena."

Rika's eyes lit up. "Ooh, sounds like fun…shame I don't have any of my cards."

"You can borrow my deck…" Tai suggested. He noticed the looks he got from the others. "What? Just because I'm 16 I can't play Digimon Cards?" he said, insulted. Kari laughed.

* * *

**Card Battle Arena, Palette Town**

**13:51 JST**

Rika stood opposite her opponent on the large arena. To her surprise, the arena was very advanced. Holograms were employed to make the Digimon seem real, and everything seemed high tech. As she placed her deck into the reader, it was scanned.

**LEGAL DECK CONFIRMED**

The words appeared on a small screen in front of her.

**PLEASE DRAW**

Rika pulled out 7 cards. She smiled as she noticed Tai had a Renamon card in his deck, and quietly congratulated him on his choice.

"Okay, I play a Renamon Card."

The machine read out the statistics across the battlefield.

**CARD PLAYED. RENAMON, DATA TYPE, ROOKIE LEV…**

Suddenly, the building shook, and the lights cut out and the room burst into an all pervading darkness. Several screams were heard, and people began to talk.

"What the hell?" Tai's voice echoed.

The security lighting flickered, on, but then half of it blanked out, so it was very dark.

"Hello? Tai, can you hear my voice?" Kari called out.

"Yeah…"

The rest of the lights cut out. There was a pair of intermittent beeps heard from near Rika and Takato. They drew out their D-Arcs, the holograms glowing in the dark.

"We have bioemergence!" Rika called out.

"Thank Goddramon I have Cat's Eyes!" joked Gatomon.

"How are we going to get out? I can't see anything!" said Takato.

'**Need my help?'**

'_Yeah!'_

'**Fine…'**

Takato suddenly saw a reddish light dominate his pupils. Despite the odd colouring, he could now see in the dark. He saw Rika nearby, staring at her D-Arc. He touched her on the shoulder. She shook in surprise, then turned to see Takato's hand, and eerie glowing red eyes in the darkness.

"Rika, grab my hand!" he instructed. She did so. "Renamon, Guilmon, you're right next to each other, grab each others hands and head this way."

The blushing was hidden by the darkness, and Takato's red eye. Rika felt Renamon grab her hand.

"Kari, Tai, do you need our help?" Takato called out.

"No, Gatomon is helping us," was the response.

"Okay…Gatomon, head to the emergency exit on this floor…"

"Okay!" the cat-like Digimon replied. With much difficulty, they made their way to an emergency exit. They headed, with difficulty, down a stairwell and out into the light, near the river. People had begun to gather here.

"Finally!" Tai said, glad to escape. Takato's eyes returned to normal.

"We've discovered the problem with artificial lighting…" Kari noted. "But what was that explosion?"

Takato was looking up at the low-rise building they had been in, as were many of the other people who had escaped. A large hole had been blown in it.

"What the hell happened?!" Tai said, seeing the hole.

"I'm guessing Digimon…" Agumon suggested.

"Any idea where?" Kari asked Takato. Takato looked at his D-Arc, and turned to face where it was pointing.

"Over…there!" Takato said, his surprise increasing when he saw where, and what, it was. The others followed his finger to see the Tokyo Tower. On the roof of the building section nearest the top, a large mechanical dinosaur stood. It's twin cannons smoked, and it had changed it's aim.

"No…way…we destroyed him…ages ago…" Tai said. Kari recognised the machine beast.

"That's impossible…"

"I've thought the same in the past, but the bad don't stay dead…" commented Renamon. "Rika, are we ready?"

Rika was holding out her D-Arc. "**Machinedramon, Mega Level, Virus, Attacks Giga Cannon, Dragon Fire, Catastrophic Day, Infinity Hand**". She put it back on her belt and turned to Renamon. "Let's go…"

The others stepped back as light enveloped the two.

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Renamon Digivolve to…Sakuyamon**

The tall priestess once again stood in front of the group.

"Our turn Guilmon…"

Guilmon growled.

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Guilmon Digivolve to…Gallantmon**

"Ready Agumon?" Tai asked his partner.

"Just like old times!" Agumon cheered.

**Agumon Warp Digivolve to…WarGreymon**

A tall, bipedal orange dragon with heavy armour and a shield behind him stood tall in front of Tai.

"Are you ready Gatomon?" asked Kari.

"Always have been…" the cat replied.

**Gatomon Digivolve to…Angewomon**

A tall helmeted feminine angel now stood in place of the short white cat.

"Let's go!" WarGreymon shouted, leaping forward and flying towards their foe. He was followed by Angewomon, Sakuyamon and, with Sakuyamon's assistance, Gallantmon.

"GUARDIAN BARRAGE" shouted several voices. WarGreymon was struck in the face by 12 flying missiles. He fell down towards the water below.

"WarGreymon!" Tai yelled. "You okay?" he said, to his now landed partner.

"Yeah" replied the armoured dragon in his gruff voice. "Just caught me off guard!" he added, leaping into the air to fight again.

"ICE WOLF BITE" yelled a voice. Missiles struck the Guardromon, and they dropped out of the way enough to let the others through.

"Thanks" said WarGreymon to MetalGarurumon, the blue armoured wolf.

"No problem" MetalGarurumon replied.

"I'll hold off his minions while you attack him directly!" Angewomon told the others. They nodded. Gallantmon had now landed on the tower itself on the same roof as Machinedramon, and was sneaking up on him.

"GUARDIAN BARRAGE"

"COMMAND INPUT"

"You're so annoying!" Angewomon complained, fending off both missiles and streams of data from Guardromon and Hagurumon. She dodged below, then swung up and sharply kicked one of the Guardromon into another. Both, now out of commission, fell to the streets below. Another three took their place. Angewomon decided to attack. "HEAVEN'S CHARGE" she yelled, firing a wave to paralyse her foes. More fell to the ground and vaporised, but again more replaced them. She groaned, realising the enormity of the task. She was already low on energy, thanks to using a move at such power. She doubted that she could last much longer without help.

"Wow, nice move!" Rapidmon said. She turned to face him.

"Veemon?" she asked, recognising the form but not the colour.

"Nope, Terriermon. Ultimate Level. Anyway, let's get started. MIRACLE MISSILE!" he yelled, as missiles were fired from his ports on his back and hit the Guardromon, taking more down, but again more appeared. "Just think of it as target practice!" he said to his angelic ally.

"Easy for you to say, you're designed for this. Can't you and your Tamer biomerge?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, but there isn't the room here…" he replied. She nodded, and continued to attack.

Meanwhile, the others were attacking Machinedramon.

"SPIRIT STRIKE" Sakuyamon yelled, as the foxes of Air, Lightning, Fire and Water flew forward. They did nothing to the enemy, due to level, the armour, and the fact that he was a virus and it was a data attack. Rika was annoyed.

"DRAMON KILLER" WarGreymon yelled, jumping forward to slash.

"INFINITY HAND" Machinedramon replied, attempting to crush WarGreymon with his mechanical hands. The dragon-man tried to dodge, but hit the building and plummeted.

"Not my day…" he said as he hit the ground.

"METAL WOLF CLAW" MetalGarurumon yelled, firing at Machinedramon, who replied with an attack of his own.

"GIGA CANNON" The attack from the cannon cancelled out MetalGarurumon's attack. By now, Gallantmon was behind Machinedramon and charging his Shield of the Just attack. It was ready to fire.

"SHIELD OF THE…" Gallantmon began to say.

"CATASTROPHIC DAY" Machinedramon yelled, as a shockwave was released from him. Gallantmon split into Takato and Guilmon and slid across the roof. Guilmon stopped before the edge. Takato didn't.

"TAKATO!" Rika yelled, watching Takato plummet towards the ground. The ground met him hard, and Sakuyamon winced. Everyone looked on in shock.

"Holy crap!" Rapidmon said loudly, sounding the thoughts of all watching.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Well, a huge cliffhanger here, and this battle isn't over yet. It's very hard to write with such a big group as the Digidestined, particularly with their partners as well, so if any seem out of character I apologise. If you liked this chapter, please review. If you didn't like it, review as well, since it helps me either way, so long as it's constructive.

Right, now, regarding couples, I plan the following as definite ones, no moving:

-Rukato (of course)

-Leejuri (Jeri-Henry)

-RenaGuil

-Taiora

-YoleiKen

There is one love triangle I'm less sure on, which is the Davis-Kari-TK one. Personally, I prefer Daikari, but I'm easy either way. Tell me what you think in reviews.

Since I have such a big cast, I'm hoping to deal with some of them in a spin-off book consisting of a different story per chapter. Currently I only have one idea (that would ruin the plot unless written after this book is finished), but I would welcome suggestions for plots via PMs.

Anyway, now for the preview:

Next time…

Has Takato survived? Will Rika recover from her father sighting? Will they ever get home?

Find out in 'Explosion', Chapter Five of Dimensions Book Two: Powers.


	5. Explosion

I'll save you time by not writing much here.

DISCLAIMER: Blazing Chaos does not own Digimon, but does own the OCs introduced in this story and later stories.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

_Explosion_

* * *

**Tokyo Tower**

**13:06 JST**

Sakuyamon flew down straight away to the unmoving form of Takato Matsuki. She kneeled next to him, and looked down in shock at his form. He clearly had several broken bones and major injuries. She went to feel for his heartbeat. Her eyes widened in alarm as she found nothing.

"No…" The words escaped her lips weakly, in the voice of Rika. "He can't be…he's only…oh my god…"

Everyone now watched her actions, hoping that Takato was alive. Suddenly, she felt a weak pulse. It was highly infrequent, but it was there.

'**Nice move dumbass…'**

'…'

'**Oh come on, we've taken worse in the past…stupid human body…'**

'…'

'**Fine, I'll do it myself. Just don't complain when I'm having my fun.'**

Takato's eyes opened wide. Sakuyamon stared down into them. They glowed an eerie red.

"Geez, everyone is an amateur dramatic…" Takato said in a harsh voice, unlike his. Rika's eyes widened in shock, mirroring the shock of all those watching.

"Takato, you're ali…!" Rika began to say, but was interrupted when Takato's wings shot out of his back. He flew straight upwards, aura glowing brightly. Sakuyamon followed up after him. "Takato, what on earth is going on?!" She was ignored. Takato landed on the roof where Machinedramon was. Energy charged in his bloodstained hand.

"Now to have some real fun…CHAOS DESTROYER!!!"

The concentrated corrupting energy beam shot forward. Machinedramon aimed his cannons at Takato and the blast.

"GIGA CANNON"

The attacks cancelled out, and dust was thrown into the air. Part of the roof of the Tower's building exploded.

"Wow, feisty. But not good enough…" Takato joked, as a bright white sword appeared in his hand. "Hey Rika, or whatever your name is! This look familiar?" he asked, wielding the sword, which Rika recognised as Gungnir, Gallantmon Crimson Mode's sword. Rika gasped. "It should do…ROYAL SABER!!!" he yelled, leaping forward to attack with the charged up sword. Machinedramon countered with a slash of his claw, before charging his cannons again.

Takato simply stood there, right in the firing line. Sakuyamon stared on, helpless to do anything. Guilmon watched, stumped by what his Tamer was doing.

"Come on; give me your best shot!" Takato taunted, holding his arms out wide and grinning.

The cannons fired and the energy rocketed towards Takato. He put up his left hand, which glowed red. The attack stopped in its tracks, before flickering away into data. Takato yawned mockingly.

"Pathetic…my turn..." he taunted, before leaping forwards with the sword stretched out. He clashed it with the metal beast's claws, and the clash of metal on metal was heard. "Hmm, maybe I need to use more than 1 of my power…" Takato considered.

Takato held the sword sideways, and hit the beast with it, throwing the beast back with huge amounts of power. A shockwave shook through the tower. Machinedramon slid along the edge and almost dangled over it.

"Time for revenge…a very apt revenge; I think…death, by falling…" Takato said, walking forward menacingly, sword held in his right hand. Machinedramon was now damaged, his data flickered. Takato drew the sword out in front of him.

"TERRA FORCE" yelled a voice. A huge ball of energy struck and wiped out Machinedramon, along with a chunk of the building that was part of the tower. Takato looked up in anger to see WarGreymon, flying in the air near the tower.

"Hey, that was MY KILL!" he yelled, charging a ball of energy in his hand.

"WarGreymon, look out!" yelled Tai. Takato threw a blast of energy at WarGreymon, who stared in shock at the human attacking him.

"METAL WOLF CLAW" yelled another voice. The beam of corrupting energy was intercepted by a blue blast of freezing energy. Takato turned to see his new foe.

"Thanks MetalGarurumon" WarGreymon said to his ally, who he had fought many a battle alongside, and indeed, with, in the past.

"Don't mention it…what do we do?" MetalGarurumon asked.

"You die!" Takato shouted, leaping off the tower and flying towards MetalGarurumon, sword outstretched. One slash later and Tsunomon, MetalGarurumon's in-training form, fell down below. He was caught by his partner Matt.

"Tsunomon, are you okay?" he asked. He got no reply, Tsunomon was unable to speak. Matt looked up to where Takato and WarGreymon flew in the sky.

Takato now turned to face WarGreymon, who was now genuinely afraid of this human-turned-powerhouse.

"Takato, what is going on?" asked WarGreymon, now alarmed. Takato had a ball of chaos energy charged in his hand.

"I am NOT Takato. Chaos is the name, destruction is the game…such as your destruction, for example…" he said, before putting his hands above his head and growing the ball of energy to massive proportions. "Look familiar WarGreymon? It should do…" he added, as he fired a huge ball of red energy uncanningly similar to WarGreymon's own Terra Force attack at WarGreymon. Helpless to escape, WarGreymon simply put his shields together in front of him to block the attack. They saved his life, as Koromon plunged to the waiting hands of his partner below. The blast flew into the water below, which singed away.

"Koromon, are you okay?" Tai asked. His partner didn't reply. This time, it wasn't due to injury, like with Tsunomon; it was simply due to shock. He looked up towards the tower.

Sakuyamon quivered in fear, right at the edge of the tower, holding desperately onto a pole, unable to use any of her powers. Takato walked towards her menacingly, energy charging in hand.

"I've always hated you Harmony…" he said menacingly, as he put his hands out in front of him. "No hard feelings though…" He added and fired a blast of corrupting energy at the priestess. It swirled in the air and grew to be even larger in side.

"Rika, we have to move!" Renamon said. Sakuyamon still couldn't move, as the energy drew closer.

Suddenly, Sakuyamon's hands glowed, and she held them out in front of her. A gigantic blue spherical pulsing shield appeared in front of her, surrounding her and a large part of the area around her. It cancelled out the corrupting blast, before fizzling away. Sakuyamon fizzled and then split into Renamon and Rika. Rika fainted and fell off the edge. She plummeted to the ground below, and the watching Tamers and Digidestined had a sense of Deja-Vu. Takato stared over the edge, grinning. Suddenly, he coursed in pain, and his eyes flashed red.

"YOU BASTARD CHAOS!" Takato yelled, as he swooped down off the tower. His wings flapped to propel him down towards the falling redhead, and the rushing air coursed against his injuries, increasing his pain. He grabbed Rika in midair and his wings flew out to slow his decent. He landed, fell to his knees, placed Rika on the ground, and fainted on top of her.

No-one knew what to do. What they had witnessed was beyond the possibilities they knew. They had just seen a human…A HUMAN…take out two megas, despite fatal injuries, and then almost kill someone who was his close friend, lover even, who then defended herself with an equally amazing shield. This was unprecedented. Henry and Jeri ran over to their fallen Tamers. Angewomon and Rapidmon flew up to retrieve the partners of those who had fainted. Guilmon and Renamon had also sustained injuries, although less serious than those of their Tamers.

The sirens of an ambulance arrived at the scene, along with police and firefighters. Thousands of people watched, and had seen what had happened. The Tokyo Tower had sustained major damage, which would likely close it for several months, even a year, as would the building that had been attacked in Palette Town. A few fires had spread in nearby areas which were now being fought. The day would be remembered for a long while, and it was a day that the Tamers and Digidestined would never forget…

* * *

**Unknown**

**Unknown Time**

Takato opened his eyes. He looked around the area, which was a deep black. Crimson shapes moved in the darkness, and Takato was completely unsure of where he was.

"Where am I?" he asked. The sound didn't echo at all, as if the area was completely muffled with cotton wall. A deep booming voice replied, which he recognised as the voice he had heard in his head many times.

"**Nowhere in particular. If you wish, call it your mind, although the way you act I'd doubt you have one."**

"Chaos?"

"**The one and only…"**

"What happened?"

"**Well, you couldn't be bothered to take control, so I did. Don't worry, I took out Machinedramon, or at least I would have if that annoying WarGreymon hadn't done so. Meh, I took him out…"**

"You killed WarGreymon?!"

"**I wish. Resilient one he is."**

"What else did you do? Did you hurt my friends?!" Takato asked, now angrier.

"**Well, I tried to kill your girlfriend, but Harmony decided to use her powers. I had that kill lined up as well."**

"You tried to kill Rika?! You monster!"

"**Wow, I thought I was the angry one. Calm down bub, she's only fainted now."**

"Okay, who are you? I want answers!"

"**Fine. I'm Chaos, no, sorry, that's misleading. We're Chaos. This is our current incarnation, also known as Takato Matsuki. Every time I incarnate, I like to cause Chaos. I've had many an effect on history."**

"Like what?"

"**Well, you know the First World War?"**

"Of course!"

"**Well, you know the Archduke of Hungary was assassinated?"**

"Yeah, they force-feed us that stuff in history…wait…You were the assassin?"

"**No, I opened a stall which the assassin bought a sandwich from."**

"What?"

"**Well, the assassin failed in his first attempt, so I retroactively opened the stall to ensure he stopped there and saw the Archduke pass, and hence assassinate him. I prefer to have a subtle influence on history; it's more fun that way."**

"So, you're evil?"

"**Aha, a common misconception. Chaos is not evil. Only evil itself is evil, I just like playing practical jokes."**

"What, war is a practical joke?"

"**Yeah! It was also thought provoking; it highlighted the war-like nature of humanity, watching the countries fall like dominoes."**

"But surely today was a display of the goodness of humanity? Why did you attack WarGreymon?"

"**Hey, WarGreymon took my kill. And MetalGarurumon also took my kill. So I took them both out."**

"What about attacking Rika?"

"**Look, I have a natural, and possibly unjustified, grudge against Harmony."**

"Who is Harmony?"

"**Well, you could call her my other half. Harmony creates, I destroy."**

"Surely destruction is evil?"

"**I think that is another misconception. Take evolution as an example. If random mutations didn't happen, then evolution couldn't happen, hence Harmony causes those. If unsuccessful species weren't wiped out, then evolution also couldn't happen, so I cause that. Well, we don't actually cause that, but you get the idea. Chaos and Harmony compliment each other."**

"So why do you have a grudge against her, and try to destroy her?"

"**Meh…fun!"**

"You're unbelievable. So who created life?"

"**Well, we both did. Except, unfortunately, she was successful."**

"Huh?"

"**Well…it's slightly embarrassing but…my life form was the pebble…"**

"Pebble?!"

"**Yeah. I put tons of them on the beaches of the world. They seemed successful, and I designed them to multiply. It didn't work though, and unfortunately, her single celled organisms won…much to my disdain…"**

Takato laughed.

"**Hey, it's not funny!"**

"Sorry, but it really is…"

"**Don't make me kill you!"**

"Surely we're one and the same?"

"**Yes but…fair point…looks like we're stuck together…"**

"Yeah…still, I must admit, your power is cool…"

"**Yeah…I only used a fraction of it, and I took out megas with ease…"**

"So why didn't you use your full power?"

"**Because it would probably destroy the world."**

"Surely that would be your ultimate achievement?"

"**Well, yes, technically I suppose."**

"So why have you never done it?"

"**Because it would eliminate the pebbles…"**

"This is the most surreal conversation I have ever had…"

"**Meh…"**

"So what exactly are we meant to do?"

"**How should I know?"**

"Well, you seem to know everything…"

"**No, but I can find out anything…just not worth bothering, it's more fun this way…"**

Takato sighed.

"Hey, out of curiosity, who is Harmony incarnated as at present?"

"**Ooh, you'll find out…I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet yourself…"**

* * *

**Unknown**

**Unknown Time**

Rika floated in nothingness. Blue lights flashed in the darkness. She felt ill and injured, and detached from her body.

"Ugh…what's going on? Where am I?"

"**Are you okay?"** came a voice. The voice was calm and mature, and was clearly female. It sounded similar to Rika's own voice, but was different at the same time.

"I'm feeling a bit worse for wear…"

"**Okay…we only used up our energy, so we didn't actually sustain any injuries."**

"What happened?"

"**That idiot Chaos attacked us, and you did nothing with your priestess abilities. I had to make a shield in a hurry and use up all of both our and your partner's energy in doing so…"**

"Is Renamon okay?"

"**Yeah…"**

"Chaos? Hold on, you don't mean…"

"**Yeah, your boyfriend Takato AKA Chaos. I really don't know what you see in him."**

"And who are you?"

"**Harmony."**

"That means very little to me…"

"**Okay then, I'm a sort of…god-like thing. Sorry, I'll drop the I. We're a sort of god-like thing."**

"Hold on…I'm a god?"

"**Yeah, probably the easiest way to explain it without destroying your perceptions of the world."**

"So what is Chaos then?"

"**Chaos is also a god."**

"So you're in like…a war?"

"**Not really. We just have a grudge on each other. Well, what really happened was we had a competition to create life. Typically, in his idiocy, he created the pebble. Suffice to say, it was unsuccessful, so he started to alter my creations. I expected them to evolve into what we know these days as plants. Unfortunately, he altered some of them to evolve, in billions of years, into animals. So we have a grudge on each other for it."**

"Hmm…"

"**What's the problem?"**

"I'm not leaving Takato, if that is what you want me to do."

"**Oh."**

"So is Takato…evil?"

"**Unfortunately, it's not as clear cut as that. You see, we create, and he destroys. We end up ironically working together, because one without the other wouldn't work. It's just that, in most of our incarnations, we've never been within a mile of each other, so this changes things. I mean, and now, you are in love! I mean, this has never happened before!"**

Rika nodded, trying to grasp this huge concept. She finally asked a question. "So, what are we meant to do with these powers?"

"**I'm not sure at present. Perhaps there is some enemy we have to fight?"**

"Is our enemy Chaos?"

"**Much to my disdain, it is not."**

"So, can we die?"

"**Yes…but we reincarnate after a random amount of time."**

"So can we tell anyone?"

"**No-one but the Angels should know the whole truth."**

"Who are the Angels?"

"**You shall find out in time. They were the result of me and Chaos putting our power to create 9 beings with powers that would act as a defence for us from the forces of evil. They do not know who they are, and will not until they are needed. The combination of Chaos and Harmony can create great things, and will do in future."**

Rika nodded. "I think I understand…so, where are we exactly, you know, when I wake up or whatever?"

"**Odaiba Hospital"**

"Where is Takato?"

"**In a bed next to us."**

Rika nodded. "So when will we wake up?"

"**Soon enough…"**

* * *

**Odaiba Hospital**

**18:09 JST**

Takato slowly opened his eyes. He felt pain when opening them, which caused him to move his arms and head causing further pain. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw a white ceiling. He felt sick. He tried to speak, which was also painful.

"He…Hel…Hello?" he said, spluttering on his words. However, it attracted the attention of two people watching him. He saw Jeri and Henry towering over him.

"Are you alright?" Henry asked. Takato struggled to shake his head.

"Don't try to move…" Jeri instructed.

"Whe….where's…"

"Rika? She's in the next bed…She's unconscious, but she has no major physical injuries for some reason. She just seems to be out of energy, she's been sleeping soundly most of the time. I think she's dreaming, not sure what about."

Takato was glad to hear this. He began to recall the events before he woke up. He had so many questions to ask, but he couldn't talk.

'_Chaos, this is a pain. Any ideas?'_

'**Not really. Do you need energy or something?'**

'_Perhaps…can't you heal me?'_

'**A bit, but it would be far too obvious to the others. You know, flashing lights et cetera.'**

'_Okay…but it really hurts…'_

Takato heard some commotion from nearby. He tried to turn his head, but gave up when he felt the pain.

"She's waking up…" Jeri said. The news comforted Takato.

'_But how will she react?' _he thought.

"Where am I?" Rika sounded exhausted, but not in pain like he did.

"Odaiba Hospital" Henry replied.

"Okay…where's Takato?" she then asked.

"He's in the bed to your left…" Jeri replied. Rika nodded. She sat up and turned herself around to face Takato, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Rika, are you sure that's a good idea?" Henry asked, alarmed at her amount of movement.

"Shut it Brainiac. I'm not in any pain, just tired…" Rika replied. "Takato, are you okay?"

Takato smiled, or at least tried to. "Yeah, just…in…pain…"

Rika noticed his pain. She turned to Henry and Jeri. "What happened?"

Jeri answered. "Don't you remember? Takato attacked you…"

"Yeah, I remember that…but…I remember falling and then blanking out…"

"Takato saved you as well…it surprised us all…" Henry said.

"I mean, he had wings…he still does, actually…" Jeri noted. She clearly had been shocked earlier by the wings, which she hadn't been around to see before. Takato turned his head slightly to notice the large wings that extended out of his back. He moved them slightly, and found himself able to move them easier than anything else. "It's still strange to see them close up…" Jeri said, touching one of his wings. "Oh, Takato, do you mind?" she asked, realising what she was doing. He shook his head. "They look feathery, but they are also bony underneath. And they…they just don't make sense…Takato, what the hell are these?" she asked.

"The wings of Chaos…" Rika answered for him. "Now…can you two leave…me and Takato need to talk…?" she added, before Jeri could respond.

Jeri and Henry warily agreed, and left the hospital room. Rika looked around, Guilmon and Renamon lay nearby, both unconscious and injured. She looked at Takato.

"**Oh give it a rest Chaos; I know you can heal yourself…"**

"**Nice to meet you too Harmony…"**

Rika felt the words escape her mouth without saying them. Takato felt the same, but also felt pain at the same time.

"**Chaos, I want answers…"**

"**Good for you, but I'm afraid, you're not getting them…one sec…"**Chaos said, noticing Takato's pain. Red light flowed around him, and some of his injuries healed. Takato felt relieved.

"**I want to know why you attacked us!"**

"**Look, it's been a while since I've been in control, and I still have a grudge on you."**

"**What, because my life form worked and your pebble failed? You are more pathetic than I thought…"**

"Shut the hell up!" Takato said, now annoyed at the arguing.

"**Fine…"**

"So, anyway, Rika…" Takato began, stressing the name to ensure that he wouldn't get Harmony replying. "…how are you feeling?"

"Light-headed." Rika replied. Takato nodded, it was understandable if she had used all her energy for a shield. "So, about the wings…can you retract them or are you stuck with them?"

"Um…I'm not entirely sure…"

Rika sighed. "Well, we wished that something interesting could happen, I guess it did."

"What, so that's it? No, 'I'm gonna kill you Gogglehead for attacking me' or anything?"

"Nah, I know it wasn't you, so I'm not going to hold a grudge." Rika replied, stressing the last bit as an obvious hint to Chaos' grudge.

"Okay…"

"Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah, it's painful, but less than it was a few minutes ago." Rika nodded in response. "How are Guilmon and Renamon?"

"Sleeping…"

Rika yawned.

"Maybe you should too?" Takato suggested.

"Nah, I need to eat something. Unfortunately, we're in a hospital, and thus, if I remember correctly, nothing is edible. I wish I had a burger or something…" Takato nodded in response. Another thought occurred to Rika. "Hey, Harmony, you know that we have the power of creation?"

"**Yeah…"**

"Well, can we create something like a burger?"

"**Never tried it…always just make swords and weapons…"**

"Well, do you think we could?"

"**I don't think that's such a good idea. The universe could collapse…"**

"**See Takato, I'm not the only destructive one…"**

Takato sighed. His life had taken an interesting turn.

* * *

**18:16 JST**

Jeri sat outside the hospital room with Henry. They could hear voices, but the door was muffling the noise. Thankfully though, they had heard no explosions, which was something to be thankful for. Henry knew that some of the Digidestined would turn up soon, wanting to see if the pair were alright. Only Kari and Tai had stayed with them, and they were currently getting food for those in the room. When told about them being awake, Tai had emailed the other Digidestined. Henry was wary of having them all here at once; it had been a very painful and emotional day by the sounds of it for Takato and Rika.

Even Terriermon had stayed quiet. Henry knew that, when Terriermon was glum, something had to be serious, since even in the worst of situations Terriermon had been happy before. Henry heard footsteps coming along the hallway. He turned to see Izzy, along with partner Tentomon, walking towards them.

"Hi…" Izzy said, without his usual enthusiasm. Jeri returned the greeting. "I brought back your D-Arc Jeri…" Izzy said, passing the yellow ringed D-Arc back to her. "I can tell you what I found out later if now is not ideal?"

"May as well get our mind off things…" Jeri answered.

Izzy nodded and got his laptop out of his rucksack. He placed it onto his lap and started it up. When it had loaded, he opened a series of various files and began to explain it.

"I downloaded the programming onto the computer. It was a bit difficult, I had to find a way to access it, and that meant making a card that would work with it. Regardless, when it was done, I found some interesting results. To my surprise, everything was written in C, so it was easy to understand. It's almost as if a computer programmer designed it." Izzy explained.

"Yes, in our world, the Digimon were created by a group of programmers, including my father, called the Monster Makers. So it's understandable that they would have a language like that on it." Henry replied.

"Really? I would love to meet them…"

"Maybe one day. Anyway, continue…"

"Okay. I looked at what features it has, and what it could have. It seems to have very advanced functions beyond what we have seen so far. Its primary function is to store data." Henry nodded at this, recalling what Shibumi had said to him once. "Yet it does more than that. It can track the user's Digimon, as well as any Digimon that arrive in the real world, or as you call it, bioemergence. It has a clock function, and when a card is swiped through the D-Arc, it gives the partner Digimon the powers the cards give. The thing is, the cards themselves seem alterable by the D-Arc. They can change colour and the data strip on them can change."

Henry nodded. "So what functions could the D-Arc gain?"

"Well, using some of my data from the D-3 Digivices, I could install a mapping function. However, it would be a map for this quadrant's Digital World. However, the advanced functions of the D-Arc could give it the power to scan a Digital World upon arrival, mapping it into the memory. The holographic screen is ideal for displaying a map."

Henry nodded again. "How would the data be transferred to the D-Arcs?"

"Well, the simplest way seems to be via a card."

"Yes, we have used that before in our world."

"I'll work on it."

"Speaking of worlds, have you tried to contact Azulongmon?"

"I tried, but I haven't managed to get a response yet. I couldn't contact him directly, so I contacted Gennai. He'll try to contact Azulongmon."

Henry nodded. He heard footsteps in the corridor. He looked to see Kari and Tai with food on trays.

"Hey Izzy…we brought food for you guys and the two in there. How are they by the way?" Tai asked.

"Not sure. You need to knock." Henry replied. Kari noticed the subtle hint behind it. She knocked on the door, while Tai gave Henry, Jeri and Izzy food, before sitting down with his own.

"Takato, Rika, we have food!" Kari called out through the door. She opened the door and entered to a strange sight.

Takato's shirt lay on the bed, and Takato himself sat on the edge. Renamon and Guilmon were awake, and Rika was trying to figure out how the wings worked. They seemed to head out of the shoulder blades, and were two separate wings. Oddly, they also seemed to be perfectly integrated into Takato's back, with no blood or similar beyond the injuries he had sustained from his fall. His shirt was also oddly intact, despite the fact that Kari expected to see two large holes in it, where Takato's wings would've broken through it.

"I just don't understand. How do these wings work?" Rika asked.

"I have no idea Rika…" Takato replied. "Oh, hi Kari…" Takato said, turning to see Kari. His girlfriend and their partners did the same.

"Hi, I brought food…well, I think that it is food, it's from a hospital, so eat at your own risk…" Kari told them.

"Cheers…" the pair replied. Rika took their trays and placed each on a bed. Guilmon looked at the food hungrily.

"Oh, I forgot your Digimon…you can have my food if you want?" Kari said, placing her tray in front of Guilmon.

"Thanks…" replied Guilmon in his usual child-like way, but he was in pain at the same time. He began to eat the food. Kari smiled watching the cute (in her opinion) dinosaur wolf down the food.

"Can we come in?" Tai asked, knocking on the open door.

"Yeah, knock yourself out…" Rika replied. The others entered.

"Wouldn't that hurt?" questioned Koromon, sitting on his partner's head. Tai sighed.

"It's a figure of speech…" he told his partner.

"Oh…"

Takato and Koromon stared at each other. Takato decided to speak.

"Sorry about attacking you and all?"

"That's okay. What happened though?" Koromon asked.

"I'd like to know that too…" Tai asked.

"Well…it's complicated. I have these…powers and this voice in my head called Chaos. Well, I say voice in my head; we're actually one and the same." He noticed Tai's confusion. "I told you it was complicated. Anyway, Chaos has destructive tendencies. He doesn't mean to be evil as such, he just wanted revenge."

"For what?" Koromon asked.

"**You stole my kill!"** Chaos complained. They noticed the change in Takato's voice.

"Was that Chaos?" asked Kari.

"Yeah…" Takato replied. "This is a bit of a sensitive issue, and hard for me to explain."

"I'll try to explain it to others if you want?" Kari suggested. "I think I understand it. I'll try to be ambiguous though."

"I guess they all hate me?" Takato questioned.

"Well, they did I think, until that last minute save of Rika. I think that made it clear that it was something more than they thought it was. The fact that you had just fallen from a tower and then stood up was a hint as well."

"I checked your pulse Takato. There wasn't one, until I felt a faint very infrequent pulse. I thought you had died…" Rika said, feeling more emotional on the last point. Takato put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not exactly been a good day for you two has it?" Gatomon asked.

"No…" Takato replied. "But you looked pretty cool taking out those Guardromon!" he complimented.

"Thanks…it was tiring though…" replied the cat.

"Terriermon, I'm surprised that you found it so easy to take out Guardromon, given that Kazu has a Guardromon for a partner?" Renamon questioned.

Terriermon grinned. "Yeah, but revenge is fun!"

"You worry me…" commented Takato.

* * *

**11:36 JST**

**26****th**** November 2008**

Takato slowly awoke from his slumber. After the others had left the previous day, he had gone to sleep, and so had Rika. He had had quite a calm sleep, and in contrast to his previous awakening, he felt less painful now. He still felt pain, however, and knew that he was unlikely to heal for a while. He looked up to see Rika looking down at him and smiling.

"I'm surprised you're up." Takato noted. Rika looked at him strangely, then realised that he wouldn't know the time.

"It's nearly midday."

"What?"

"I've been watching you for a while; you look calm when you sleep…" Rika replied calmly.

"You seem calm too. I guess that you feel happier compared to yesterday?"

"You guess wrong I'm afraid. But…I have a lot more energy now, I felt so drained yesterday."

"Understandable. You did use a lot of energy in the shield."

Rika nodded.

"Have you been thinking about your father?"

Rika nodded, and looked glum.

"It was just a surprise to see someone I thought was gone. And worst of all, he and my mother were happy. Without me in existence, they're happy. I mean, would everyone be happier if I just didn't exist."

Takato pulled Rika into a hug. He whispered in her ear. "I wouldn't be…I love you…"

"Very dry Takato…" Rika replied, smiling. "But I don't think even you have the solution to this dilemma."

"Surely that is the solution?"

"Takato…if I didn't exist, you would probably be with Jeri by now, so that doesn't work…"

Takato frowned.

"I wouldn't be so happy…" he replied.

"But you wouldn't know, would you?"

"No I wouldn't. We would all be dead. You've saved our butts more times than I can count."

Rika smiled. "I see your point. Okay, well done, you've found a solution. Not a good one though…"

Takato pressed his lips against hers, pulling her into a kiss. It lasted a while, before they separated. Rika returned to sit on her bed.

"Hmm…" Rika pondered.

"What is it?"

"I haven't seen any doctors or anyone for a while…"

"I wonder what is going on…I'll take a look…" Takato said, standing up. He felt pain course through his body. Rika stared in shock, and hurried to assist him. She supported him by holding his wings to hold him up.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Going…to…find…out…what…is…going…on" Takato answered, in pain, as he tried to move.

"But you're injured…"

"I feel helpless here…let me go!" Takato replied, as his wings suddenly retracted and he escaped from Rika's grip. He hurried to the door, still in pain, and walked into the corridor. He noticed that no-one was walking about, but some people were gathered around a door. He headed in that direction, followed by Rika, Renamon and Guilmon. Rika tried to catch up; she was surprised at his speed despite his injuries.

'_Damn powers, how can he move so fast? Harmony, any help?'_

'**No, I'm curious myself about what is going on. Plus, it's great to see Chaos in pain…'**

'_Oh thanks, nice to know that you're here to help…'_

Takato was now peering into the room with the people. It was a TV room, and people were watching a news broadcast. Takato could make out various things going on on the television. He watched Leomon slash at MetalSeadramon in vain, before being thrown away to the mercy of a Seadramon. MetalSeadramon was then nearly the target of an attack by WarGreymon, but he was swatted away by MetalSeadramon, and he fell into the water, where many Seadramon attacked him. MetalSeadramon then aimed at the Rainbow Bridge, and fired. It exploded and metal was thrown below into the river, as the people in the room stared on in shock. Takato made his decision and he began to leave the hospital. Rika ran in front of him and blocked the corridor.

"No way, you are not leaving here with those injuries!" she protested.

"I have to, I feel helpless here…" Takato replied. He tried to push his way past, but she blocked.

"Takato, I don't want to see you get hurt…"

"I just want to watch, to be there for my friends…"

"Then watch it on the television!"

"Rika…look…you know me…if you don't let me past, I'm going to try another potentially more risky method."

Rika sighed. She knew what he intended, the windows would be easy to escape through.

"Okay, you can go to watch. But I'm coming with, and we'll need some crutches…"

* * *

**Tokyo Bay, near Rainbow Bridge**

**11:46 JST**

MegaGargomon, standing on the banks of the river, stared at the beast that had been their enemy for half an hour. He had begun to feel weak, and knew that they were losing. Regardless, he loaded his missiles for another assault. Henry knew that they couldn't last much longer, and that this attack had to count.

"MEGA BARRAGE" he yelled, as missiles from his ports hit MetalSeadramon. The sea snake cried in pain as explosions hit him. However, the effect was far less than Henry and Terriermon expected, and MetalSeadramon turned to face them.

"RIVER OF POWER" he shouted, as a highly charged beam of energy shot out of his nose cannon and hit MegaGargomon hard in his midsection. Thankfully for anything or anyone he may have fallen on otherwise, Henry and Terriermon debiomerged and MetalSeadramon roared at his victory. Henry felt painful, and helpless, lying on the floor, Terriermon lying near him. He watched a weak WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon battle it out with the sea snake, while Imperialdramon tried to get a shot in edgeways.

"METAL WOLF CLAW" MetalGarurumon yelled, shooting an icy blast at MetalSeadramon. MetalSeadramon dodged under the water, which froze. He broke through the ice and aimed at MetalGarurumon.

"RIVER OF POWER"

MetalGarurumon narrowly dodged the blast, but one of his jets was hit. He spiralled down to the water below where he was attacked by many MetalSeadramon. When he finally surfaced, weak and damaged, he landed on the river bank.

"MetalGarurumon, are you okay?" asked Matt, worried for his partner's wellbeing.

"I can't hold it…much longer…" MetalGarurumon said, injured badly. He reverted to Gabumon. "Sorry Matt…"

"Don't worry; you did your best…"

"The Dark Masters seem so much more powerful than when we fought them before." Sora said worried.

"It's as if something has given them more power…" TK suggested.

MetalSeadramon was now aiming at WarGreymon and charging his river of power attack for another shot. Imperialdramon realised that he had to stop the attack. He charged his lasers.

"POSITRON LASER" he yelled, as the concentrated blast flew through the air. It hit the water which sprayed up in a wave. His target had dodged again. WarGreymon looked around in the water anxiously.

"Where did he go?"

"RIVER OF POWER"

Suddenly, a beam of energy shot up from below WarGreymon, striking him dead-on without warning. He screamed in pain, and reverted to Agumon. He was saved from a watery mauling by Imperialdramon, who was now open to a shot himself.

"RIVER OF POWER" yelled the serpent taking his chance. Imperialdramon roared in pain as the attack struck his back. Imperialdramon swung round and tried to attack the enemy again, but he dodged away.

Henry lay watching these events in horror. They were really in trouble now, and he was surprised they were having such trouble with a Mega who had been beaten by a single Mega in the TV show. "We're screwed…" said partner next to him, echoing his own thoughts.

"What do we do? We've only got one Mega standing, and he's having troubles of his own…and we have two Tamers who are unable to fight." Henry said to his partner, who nodded.

MetalSeadramon was now pushing Imperialdramon back into the water, assisted by Seadramon attacking the dragon's legs. Imperialdramon screamed in pain as he became victim to a river of energy and Veemon and Wormmon fell into the water below. Seadramon shot after them.

"No! Veemon!" Davis yelled, seeing his partner be attacked by a dozen champions.

"How can we beat them? We've got no Megas remaining." Matt said, the desperation becoming clear.

"Don't give up hope!" Tai said, angry that they had been giving up so easily. "We can still win, we can still always win. Agumon, this may be risky, but do you still feel like fighting?"

A visibly injured Agumon replied. "Yes…I'll give it my best shot!"

**Agumon Warp Digivolve to…WarGreymon**

WarGreymon stood in front of them. He leapt into the air, but it was clear he was already weak. His armour was cracked in places, and he knew he had one shot. He flew into the water and threw Veemon and Wormmon onto the banks.

"Wormmon, are you okay?" asked Ken, cradling his partner in his arms.

"Not a good day…" replied Wormmon, groaning.

"I can't believe he beat us so easily!" said Davis. He yelled out over the river. "GO GET HIM WARGREYMON!"

"DRAMON KILLERS" yelled the bipedal dragon, shooting out of the water with his weapons armed. However, MetalSeadramon was ready. He grabbed the dragon with his tail and flung him into a building. He began to charge his attack.

"No, WarGreymon!" Tai yelled.

Suddenly, almost as if hearing Tai's plea, MetalSeadramon turned to one side. He aimed at a road. A yellow quadruped fox dashed down it with three passengers, who looked up in horror at the sea serpent. The attack fired and hit the road, prompting a huge explosion and fireball. Concrete was thrown through the air, and a crater remained where the blast had hit

Rika felt herself being thrown off her partner and onto the ground. Thankfully, in the heat of the action, MetalSeadramon had missed them, but the blast radius had still caused severe damage to them. Kyubimon lay on the ground nearby, as did Takato and Guilmon, all unconscious. Rika blanked out into unconsciousness, as MetalSeadramon charged the killer blow.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

"**This is Chaos speaking."**

'**This is Chaos thinking.'**

"**This is Harmony speaking."**

'**This is Harmony thinking.'**

"This is anyone else speaking."

'_This is anyone else thinking.'_

"_**This is a person on the other end of a phone conversation or similar."**_

**This is a sound effect for anime-style effect or what would be an on-screen display in the TV series, like TWACK! or DIGIVOLUTION**

"**This is a Digimon calling out evolution or a similar major thing, or a human doing a digi-modify."**

Another cliffhanger. Oh, I love annoying you readers.

Quite interestingly, when I wrote part of this chapter, I compared it with my notes and decided that it wasn't as good as my ideas previously, which were much more refined and left more to be revealed later. I felt that this chapter would've revealed too much and so decided to hold it over until later. Then, I decided to revert back when I felt what I was writing was nowhere near as good as what I had written before.

As always, read and review.

Next time…

Will Rika survive? Who is their enemy? Are the Dark Masters really back?

Find out in 'Revelation', Chapter Six of Dimensions Book Two: Powers.


	6. Revelation

I'll save you time by not writing much here.

DISCLAIMER: Blazing Chaos does not own Digimon, but does own the OCs introduced in this story and later stories.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

_Revelation_

* * *

**Unknown**

**Unknown Time**

Rika looked around the space that was now familiar. Same darkness, same blue blobs, same all pervading voice, same odd floating. And same feeling of isolation.

"**Hello again"**

"Oh great, I've fainted again…"

"**Well, do you want to wake up?"**

"What's the point? I'll be killed straight away. Unless we use a shield again, how do I do that anyway?"

"**It requires time to charge, so we'd have to be conscious. I have a better idea…"**

"What?"

"**Well, MetalSeadramon hasn't fired yet. If we move, he'll move to fire at us, and avoid the others."**

"Well then let's do that then!"

"**You sound unsure…"**

"No, I'm completely sure!"

"**I'll reiterate. I know you are unsure because we are one and the same. So, unfortunately, lies will get you nowhere."**The voice was harsh and matter-of-factly, and her tone implicated Rika as telling lies before to escape situations.

"But I'm not unsure!"

"**You have one nagging doubt, one tiny nagging doubt that you've pushed to the back of your mind. With that still there, we will get nowhere."**

"Well if you're so smart, tell me what this nagging doubt is!"

"**As you held onto the edge of that tower, as Sakuyamon, and watched in fear as the blast streamed towards you. That was when the nagging doubt took root. But the beginnings were before then, when you were in the former ice-cavern of IceDevimon. When Takato nearly killed you. You have seen it nearly happen twice, and that fear you still have.**"The voice paused to increase the effect of what she was to say. **"You fear that, even if you survive this battle, he will kill you one day. Or worse, you fear that, unless you let him die now, you will not survive later. Hence, you are reluctant to escape."**

Rika considered the unconscious thought. She looked downwards. She tightened her hand into a fist.

"But he won't…" she said, affirming her point.

"**I know…if Chaos and Harmony clash, then nothing happens. The blasts will always cancel out. Trust me; I've tried enough times to be an expert on the subject. Regardless, the doubt is now gone..."**

"So what now?"

"**When you awake, don't think, don't consider, just fly! Fly straight up. Don't try to pick up anyone, don't try to be clever, just fly straight up and keep flying until the blast has been fired."**

"And then what?"

"**Then, dear Rika, is when the fun begins…"**

* * *

**Tokyo Bay, near Rainbow Bridge**

**12:00 JST**

Rika awoke suddenly. But, unlike when she normally woke up, there was no tiredness. No grogginess to slow her down. She was about to look around, but the words ran through her head.

"**just fly straight up"**

If she had spent any time doing it, she would have been hit. If she had considered how it was even possible for her to fly, she would have been hit. But, for the first time in her life, Rika just did it straight away, without any consideration of the potential consequences. She shot into the air, in a practically vertical course. The words echoed in the streets.

"RIVER OF POWER"

Rika felt the blast erupt past her a few feet below. She sighed in relief and stopped in mid air. She looked around and saw that she was 60 feet off the ground. She saw Kyubimon, Takato and Guilmon, lying below her feet.

Kyubimon opened her eyes slightly, despite the pain, and looked to the sky. Surprise was the first emotion, but there was a nagging doubt. A nagging doubt that she had seen Rika like this before, but that she simply had forgotten it. She looked to see a bright blue aura around Rika, and two wings out of her back. These wings shone bright blue, and were feathery. The light had awoken Takato and Guilmon and they also looked on in awe, although both were also in pain.

Rika stared at those below her. _'I have to protect them…'_ she thought. Suddenly, in her right hand, blue energy ran out into a shape. It bubbled and gurgled until it materialised and solidified into a long sword. The sides and end were sharper than any weapon known to man, and the handle shone blue from its sapphire coating. Rika grinned. "Now for my fun!"

Rika shot down quickly towards MetalSeadramon, who stared on in shock. He began to charge his attack, at full strength.

"RIVER OF POWER" The words resounded through the area, as the blast fired at speeds hard to keep track of. Rika effortlessly dodged it by flicking her wings. She spiralled around to one side of the blast and shot into the water near MetalSeadramon. The Seadramon shot towards the impact like piranhas. Takato, in pain, but supported by a red aura, stared over the river staring on in shock. He turned to see Tai and Kari arriving.

"Takato, are you okay?" Tai asked.

"I've been better…" Takato replied.

"Did she intend to go into the water like that?" Kari asked Takato. Takato just continued to stare at the river. An area in the water was glowing bright blue.

Suddenly, like ripples on a lake, blue waves shot out underneath the water. Data fizzled away like steam, and MetalSeadramon roared in pain. He aimed at the source of the blast, in the centre of the ripple.

"RIVER OF POWER"

As the blast hit the water, it was split in two by a blue force, which continued up to MetalSeadramon's head. Rika flew through the attack, unharmed and sword above her head. _'I could end it so simply, but it would be such a waste'_ she thought. The sword fizzled away and Rika spun around, placing her feet first. She kicked the back of her heel against MetalSeadramon's metal head, with a blue flash, and the serpent was thrown headfirst into the water. A wave hit the banks of the river and several people were hit by it.

"So…cold…" Davis complained, as he, Yolei, Tai, Matt and Izzy were got by the water. Kari laughed. They had all joined Takato at the bank of the river. Takato, oddly, while being at the front of the group and nearest the wave, was completely dry, as were Renamon and Guilmon, who joined him, although both were as weak as each other. Renamon glanced at Takato, who nodded and returned his gaze to the battle. Rika landed next to them.

"Err, Rika, don't you kinda have business to attend to?" asked Sora, nervous that MetalSeadramon could attack at any second.

"Nah, he'll be down for a few minutes yet…" she joked, confidently. Despite her spending at least half a minute in the water, her clothes were bone-dry. She turned to Takato and spoke in a more concerned voice. "Are you all okay?"

"Yeah…just everything hurts…" Takato complained. Rika put her hand on his shoulder. Takato glowed blue, and, as the Digidestined and Tamers watched, his wounds resealed and his expression lightened as the pain was relieved. All seemed okay, until Takato fell back in pain. Rika felt a shock through her hand as red energy hit it. "What the hell was that?" Rika asked, looking at Takato lying on the floor. Takato stood up quickly.

"**Moron…"**

"Why, what did I do?" Rika asked. Her eyes flashed sapphire.

"**Rika, we and Chaos use different energies. They are similar, so you can heal Takato, but…they are generally incompatible…"**Rika then said, in Harmony's altered voice. The Digidestined and Tamers were now more confused than ever.

"Oh…right…sorry Goggles…" Rika apologised, confusing the audience even more. Her aura glowed brightly. "Anyway, I have some fun to get back to…" she joked, as she back flipped over the wall and into the water. MetalSeadramon was now rearing his head above the water. Rika suddenly surfaced feet first and kicked his head up and out of the water. She side-kicked the beast and he skimmed along the surface of the water sideways. She kicked him underwater again. WarGreymon watched, analysing the battle.

'_I can feel her power…she could have destroyed MetalSeadramon by now…probably 500 times over…so what is she doing? Is she just toying with him?'_ he thought, as Rika threw MetalSeadramon into the air.

"SAPPHIRE SHOTS" she said smiling, as MetalSeadramon was hit randomly by shots of blue energy. He crashed down into the water, data flickering, as Rika landed on the edge of the rainbow bridge. "And now for the finale…"

Rika raised her hands. Around MetalSeadramon, triangles of blue energy began to appear. These triangles intercepted each other in many ways and surrounded MetalSeadramon with only a centimetre for him to move. MetalSeadramon was trapped. Rika smiled.

'**You know, I think I'm going to like this incarnation…it's more…how do we put this…'**

MetalSeadramon moved slightly. He disintegrated, and the data was destroyed by the triangles as it escaped. Rika landed on the rainbow bridge and smiled.

'…**fun…than previous incarnations…'**

'_Exactly…'_ Rika thought. She flew off the bridge and landed near the others. She touched down gracefully on the concrete. The others just stared at her.

"That was…awesome!" DemiVeemon commented, breaking the silence.

"Who…exactly…are you?" asked WarGreymon, who had stood up and was now looking towards Rika.

"**The name is Harmony. No, it's Rika. The current incarnation is Rika, but the overall…meh, either suits me, still a better name than Chaos…"** she said.

"**Hey! Chaos is a good name!"**

"**If you had a passport saying 'Chaos', people would laugh…"**

"**In which case I'd burn them, or wipe their memories…"**

"**Everything has to be destruction, doesn't it?"**

"**Chaos is the name, Chaos is the game...now, we need to talk more seriously, don't we?"**

"**Yes, in private. Any suggestions where?"**

"**Simple…"** The Digidestined watched as Takato pointed up, and his wings appeared out of his back. He and Rika shot up into the air.

"Okay, I'd like to officially register that I have no idea what is going on" joked Terriermon.

"Join the party…" Gatomon added.

Jeri looked up into the sky. Two lights, one red, one blue, could be seen faintly in the distance.

"Jeri, what are you thinking about?" her lion partner replied. She turned to him and shook her head.

"Never mind…" she replied.

"Well, I don't think they'll be back anytime soon..." Tai commented.

Izzy nodded. He addressed the group. "Perhaps we should head to my house; it'll get busy here with all the police and the questioning…"

The group nodded. "I wouldn't even know what to say…" Joe joked.

* * *

**Skies above Odaiba**

**12:19 JST**

Harmony and Chaos stared into each others eyes. It was a determined stare. Wings moved minimally, auras glowed brightly. Rika and Takato, now not in control of their own bodies, were unnerved by this. They feared that they would attack each other, or worse.

"**I hate my luck…"** Harmony commented, breaking the silence. Chaos grinned.

"**Yeah, we have an amusing situation here. After hating each other for billions of years, we now have to…dum dum dum…put up with each other!"**

"**What was with the sound effect?"**

"**Well I would've created a drum, but you'd have complained that it 'wasn't perfect'."**

"**Yes, and then you would have destroyed it, and attacked me."**

"**Finally, you get it."**

"**I've always understood it, dumbass!"**

"**Why Harmony, what unfitting language…" **Chaos mocked. Harmony looked at him indignantly.

"**After dozens of reincarnations as petty little wimps, I finally get my chance to be someone who actually has a backbone."**

"**Have you considered that you could be a petty little wimp yourself?"**

"**Shut it. How do you manage to take control so often?"**

"**Meh, I simply make them turn insane. Most men I end up being incarnated as are total idiots."**

"**Oh and Takato isn't?"**

"**Oh, he's an idiot, and thensome! He's just got good anger, which is useful for a display of my destructive powers…"**

"**Do you ever think in the long term?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I mean, we created the universe, and now we just reincarnate every 80 years or so, less if we get killed. I mean, what are we aiming to do?"**

"**Meh, I'm not impatient. Something will happen some day…"**

"**Such as? It's not like there is any real evil that we can't take out!"**

"**I'm not sure on that…I feel like…there is something out there that is a real evil…"**

"**But we created everything!"**

"**Everything has an opposite; we know that the most…"**

Rika nodded. **"This is surprisingly profound for you…"**

"**Yeah. It worries me too. Regardless, every action has an equal and opposite reaction, could we have created something that was evil? You know, something I can blame you specifically for creating."**

"**Hey! I know everything I created, I didn't create anything evil!"**

"**All I'm saying is…"**

"**But it's not all you're saying! You're implying more…god, I can't stand you!"**

"**I can't stand you either! The power to destroy everything in the world, and you would have to be the one thing I can't get rid of!"**

"**This is so typical of you! We end up within a mile of each other for one incarnation, and you start an argument!"**

"**Me, you started it!"**

Rika turned to fly away. **"You're not worth my time."**

"**Fine! I couldn't care less!"** Takato said, as he and Rika flew away in different directions.

'_Nice to know that someone I thought was very mature is as childish as it turns out you are...'_ Rika thought to her alter-ego.

'**Pah, I hope I never see that idiot again…'**

'_What? But he's Takato! I love him!' _Rika thought, alarmed at what Harmony intended.

'**I'm sorry, but I couldn't care less…'**

* * *

**Koushiro Residence, Odaiba**

**13:01 JST**

The Digidestined and Tamers, minus Takato and Rika, arrived at the cramped bedroom of Izzy Koushiro. After a desperate struggle for the few decent seats available, the rest ended up sitting on the floor. This ended up with Izzy in his computer chair, Tai, Sora and Matt sharing a small sofa-like seat, and most of the others on the floor, except for Jeri, Henry, TK, Joe and Veemon who sat on the bed. Why Veemon, you ask?

"Sorry Davis, but you snooze you lose!" joked Veemon, sitting on the bed while Davis indignantly sat on the floor.

"You pushed me off!" he complained. Veemon laughed, as did most of the others.

"Anyway…" Izzy began, once everyone had finished laughing at Davis. "We've seen some interesting things today."

"And thensome!" commented Patamon.

"The question is…" Izzy continued. "…what do we make of it?"

The group began to think about this. A few ideas were mooted. "Well, it seems that…these two new arrivals to our group have supernatural powers." Joe noted.

"It's very odd…" Yolei considered.

"What is?" Hawkmon asked.

"Well, they're human, aren't they?"

"As far as we know…" said Henry, filling in the Tamers' view.

"I think that what has happened lately has to call the fact into question at least…" commented Leomon.

"Yeah, I mean, they took out megas with ease…" Sora noted. Tai nodded.

"Their powers are incredible! I wish that WarGreymon and I had had power like that; it would have made the battles way back then far easier." Tai commented. His partner seemed less amazed.

"I sensed their power. I was involved in both battles, and both had far more power than they used." Agumon said insightfully.

"What, so they were…toying with their opponents?" asked Biyomon. Agumon nodded.

"Isn't it worrying that they could take us out with ease?" asked Gabumon. His partner began to think.

"Does it matter?" Matt asked.

"Huh?" TK asked. "What do you mean?"

"They will be going home soon enough anyway, so does it matter to us what they do?" Matt argued.

"I think it does." Kari objected. "This seems far bigger than anything we've seen before. This could even span two worlds, maybe more."

"But is it a bad thing?" Ken mooted. "I mean, they don't seem to be that harmful…"

"I don't know that sword slash hurt a lot." Gabumon complained.

"I suppose excepting revenge, they don't seem to be that harmful, particularly when their 'normal' personalities are in control." Ken suggested. "What is the threat?"

"The Dark Masters?" suggested Cody. Izzy thought about this.

"I'm not sure, I don't think they are what they seem. They are far more powerful than they were before." TK noted. "I think someone is manipulating events behind the scenes."

"But who could it be? I mean, we have killed Myotismon three times, and probably for good now. We killed off Apocalymon conclusively too. Etemon and Devimon are too weak to have the power to control the Dark Masters, and the same with Diaboromon. Milleniummon has vanished, it seems. Who could it possibly be? Is it a new enemy?" Tai suggested. The group thought about the ideas for a few moments, until, oddly, they all had the same alarming thought.

"No…no…it couldn't be!" Ken said, alarmed by the idea of him returning.

"But…he's trapped…isn't he?" Kari added, similarly scared.

Henry sat, quietly listening to their conversation. It was not his place to intrude, but he still listened in. However, to his partner, this last point mentioned by Kari had prompted another confusing thought in his mind, and brought up a memory.

'_The Hazard Virus…could it…break down the walls? And how did Guilmon make that anyway? I'd never considered it in detail but…if it freed IceDevimon, could it free Daemon from the Dark Ocean? Is the TV show accurate?'_ Terriermon thought, considering his short time as Gummimon over a year ago.

"Chaos and Harmony…" Renamon began, interrupting a wave of worries from the others. "…seem to incarnate every generation, or at least that's what I presume from what Harmony mentioned. So their existence here doesn't necessarily mean anything."

"Have they had Digimon before though?" asked Leomon. Renamon considered it. She wanted to dismiss the idea; her kind had only existed for a tiny amount of human history. But, the nagging doubt surfaced. She had an unconscious feeling that this was wrong. That she had existed before. That she was more than she thought. She looked at her gloved arm and at the Ying-Yang symbol on it, also known as the Taijitu. She considered it apt in the way that Rika and Takato were. Chaos and Harmony. Ying and Yang. And the irony that, in personality, neither fitted their alter-ego's side of the Taijitu. Takato was hardly dark and evil, and Rika was hardly light and good, although recently she had been a lot better than she had in the past. Renamon reconsidered the Taijitu. If it was on her gloves, and associated with her form, why is she only the partner of Rika, if it symbolises both light and darkness?

"It must be impossible for them to have had Digimon" Henry answered. "The Digital World, both in this world and in ours presumably, has been around since 1946 at the earliest, when ENIAC was started. Guilmon is also a unique Digimon created by Takato, with assistance."

"I could have existed before…" Guilmon suggested. "Just no-one knew of me. That'd be fun! All the peanut butter in history!"

"Perhaps…if Guilmon is unique, and rarely seen, then he could have existed before the Digital World…" Leomon suggested.

"That's impossible…it must be…surely? The digital world contains creatures created in it, where else would they be? What other worlds are there?" TK asked.

"The Dark Ocean…" Ken suggested.

"Which prompts another question, what created evil in the Digital World?" Izzy asked.

"I've never considered it before…" pondered Kari.

"And on the same level, what created Gennai…and the Sovereigns?" asked Gatomon.

"I see your point. They aren't exactly natural occurrences. They are almost, like an order or a balance" mooted Izzy.

'…_or Harmony…' _thought Renamon. Suddenly, it dawned on her what the Taijitu meant. It wasn't the difference between good and evil, nor the personalities of her Tamer and her lover.

It was balance. Between good and evil, perfectly balanced. Perfectly created. Creation of everything.

And chaos. Chaos, the disruption of everything, the removal of order, the random. Destruction of everything.

Both were good. Both were two sides of the same coin. There was no evil in it.

But this posed a major question for the vixen.

If they were good, and the world was kept in balance and harmony by her partner and her alter-ego, then what was the evil?

And how did she, and Guilmon, fit into it?

* * *

**Rumiko Residence, Shinjuku**

**13:10 JST**

After flying around for nearly an hour, angrily complaining, Harmony had finally agreed to land. Unfortunately, she had picked a less than smart location. Rika felt her control return, and looked around where she was. She recognised it quickly, noticing the small pond, the traditional house, and the wall around the house and garden. Her reaction was similar to last time, but this time she stopped short of fainting. After recovering from the shock, she decided to be stronger and have a look around the house. She quietly opened the slide door, and slipped through. Luckily, she found that the key was identical. She quietly closed it and entered what was her room in another universe. The room looked empty. Surprisingly, it was similar to her own room, although both were spartan. Oddly, the slightly open cupboard had a small coat hung up in it. A strange device sat on a small table on the floor. Rika went over to have a look. The device had a small display on it, along with a looped aerial and a few numbered buttons at the bottom of the device. There was a large green button with a dial round it on the centre of the device, below the display. The screen displayed some figures, which could all be seen by scrolling using the dial.

**1311362711200835420213942542292929292929292929**

Rika looked at the device in curiosity. The long line of numbers seemed to have a meaning, since parts seemed to match the time, or the date, but there were many numbers that meant nothing. She turned the device over. It had an arm strap. Oddly, it had no slot for batteries at all. The initials RM were written on the back of the device. However, beneath the M, an S could be seen that had been rubbed out.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming along the corridor. She quickly slipped into the wardrobe with a slide door, leaving it just open enough to see into the room. A girl with mid-length untied red hair, and hazel eyes entered the room. She wore a red t-shirt with a Digital Monsters symbol on it, and jeans. She wore a small backpack. Seiko Hata followed her.

"So, Rey, did you find what you were looking for?" asked Seiko. The girl, who had been identified as Rey, shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid. But I'll keep looking." Rey replied. Her voice was feminine yet hardened.

"Well, we're just happy to be able to give someone a room." Seiko replied. Rey nodded.

"I'll pack my things and see myself out thank you; I don't like to cause a fuss…" she replied. Seiko nodded.

"It's a shame that Kiyoyuki and Rumiko weren't able to see you off, but if since you had a train to catch, I'm sure they'll understand. Now, I have to go shopping, so you can let yourself out."

Rey nodded, as Seiko left. Rey placed her backpack on the table and pulled out a small red blob with white ears.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep…" the blob replied in a female voice. It jumped onto Rey's shoulder as she put her backpack back on her back. She picked up the device.

"Now…lets see…" she said. She pulled a list out of her pocket and looked at it. "Okay, so…there…" she said, twisting the dial and typing in numbers. "And then we press…" she finished, pressing the green button. She vanished in a flash of white light. Rika stared on in shock. She exited the wardrobe and ran to where Rey had vanished. Rey had vanished without a trace.

Suddenly, a black pit opened beneath Rika, and she fell.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

A few more mysteries here. Read and review.

Next time…

Will they find Rika? Where has she gone? Who is Rey? What part do Renamon and Guilmon play in the Harmony and Chaos thing? And finally, who is controlling the Dark Masters?

Find out in 'Investigation', Chapter Seven of Dimensions Book Two: Powers.


	7. Investigation

Sorry about the long wait, I wrote Chapter 7 and part of 8, but then I lost them due to my error. Regardless, I'm going to have to rewrite them, but on the plus side you'll get them as soon as they are finished being written to make up for it, since we are so near the end of the story.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story and later stories (except where stated).

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Investigation_

* * *

**Kamiya Residence**

**22:37 JST**

Tai changed the channel for the 10th time that minute. Despite the multitude of channels he had access to; he could find nothing worth watching. Then again, he wasn't exactly in the mood for watching television at that time. Occupying as much time as possible had become the order of that evening, while they waited for anything at all regarding their missing friends. Kari slept silently on the couch end, Gatomon sleeping on the armrest itself. Agumon sat droopy-eyed near Tai's feet, nodding off himself. Mrs Kamiya was occupying herself with chores. Tai noted that she had cleaned the table three times so far. Guilmon was unusually quiet and unmoving, only moving to eat from the limited bread that he had on a plate near him. Tai was surprised; Guilmon seemed to lack an appetite, which was one thing he normally seemed to have in droves. The two Digidestined's D-Terminals sat on the coffee table, and Tai's beeped. He picked it up curiously and flicked open the screen.

**Sora**

He smiled, and then frowned. His relationship with Sora had been non-existent for the last few years, and he had resigned to knowing that it would never happen. Of course, Matt and Sora's relationship of a year before wasn't to last, and they had broken up five months ago. However, he lacked the courage to tell or ask her, and he was also worried about whether it would affect his relationship with Matt. After the chaos of the last few years, at the party they had had a couple of days ago it was clear they were still great friends, despite Gabumon headbutting his partner after being dizzy from a first drink that his partner had given him, and hence Joe needing to use his first aid kit to bandage up Matt's leg. Izzy was also worried that his computer would be damaged, and so they agreed to lay off the drink for the rest of the evening. Regardless, it had been a chance to talk casually, after not having a decent chance for many months.

Tai opened the email.

**Hey Tai,**

**Any news on Rika/Takato's whereabouts?**

**Love Sora**

Tai sighed at the customary response that Sora sent to everyone, and wished it were specifically for him. He typed out his reply.

**Hey Sora,**

**Nothing yet, sorry. We're going out to look for them tomorrow, can you help?**

**Tai**

He sat back to wait for the response, placing the D-Terminal back on the table. He switched the channel again, this time to a news channel. Shots of that day's battle and destruction were shown, and Agumon's eyes widened upon seeing a WarGreymon shaped crater in the floor, but closed again after he remembered more of what had happened earlier. He scratched his sore head.

"Tai, I'm losing my memories!" he complained. Tai chuckled. His smile vanished when a light wind blew through the room, ruffling his hair slightly and waking Kari and Gatomon. Mrs Kamiya looked towards the source of the wind. A yellow form had appeared in the room, which slowly developed into the Kitsune Digimon known as Renamon. She frowned and looked towards Guilmon who looked at her optimistically. She shook her head and his head drooped.

"Don't worry, we'll find them tomorrow," Kari said trying to cheer Renamon up. She nodded slightly, clearly unbelieving of what Kari was saying. Kari tiredly headed to her room, as did her partner. Mrs Kamiya packed away the cleaning equipment and headed to her own room. Tai's D-Terminal bleeped and he picked it up. He opened the new email.

**Hey Tai,**

**Sounds good, I'll be there at 9.**

**Love Sora**

Tai smiled, it would be good to see her again. He knew he wouldn't be able to tell her even if he saw her. He stood up and headed to his bedroom, followed by his dreary partner.

Renamon stood, back leaning against the wall and eyes closed.

'_What role do I play? At first I'd have said I was nothing to do with this Chaos and Harmony thing, but…I feel that I do have something to do with it. Why…why do I feel this way…what happened…?'_ Renamon thought. A disturbing thought to her leapt into her mind. She flinched, recalling what she was meant to do. _'No…I decided not to…those practices were barbaric…I escaped that…and I bet that place doesn't even exist anymore…the Digital World was reformatted…and my race is dead…it must be…'_ Her thoughts shifted back to the question that had plagued her mind since earlier._'Have I been here before…? Have I been with Harmony before…and why do I not remember any of it? And, for that matter, does Guilmon remember anything?'_

She opened her eyes to see Guilmon staring at her arms. He cocked his head.

"Renamon, what is the symbol on your gloves?" he asked curiously. Renamon smiled, his child-like nature led to a complete lack of any fear of social tactfulness. As far as she knew, he would ask any question that came to mind without considering it. Renamon looked to the symbols on her gloves, and held her arm out to show Guilmon.

"It is called the Taijitu…" she said in her typically wise voice. Guilmon looked at her blankly. "It symbolises the harmony between Good and Evil, or Ying and Yang in Tao Mythology. It is like your Hazard symbol on your chest…although that has shown itself to be more than simply decorational…"

"Can you remove your gloves or are they fixed?"

Renamon looked at her gloves again. Surprisingly, the idea had never dawned on her, despite the fact she had worn them all her life. "I'm not sure…" She began to lift the fabric of one glove, and she noticed blue sparks of what looked like electricity bridge the gap. Guilmon looked on curiously. Renamon continued to pull the glove off. When it was removed, she suddenly felt weaker, and tired.

"That's…odd…" Guilmon said, watching Renamon waver about on her feet. He picked the glove up off the floor, and handed it back to the vixen.

"Thank you…" she said, placing it back on her arm. She felt suddenly stronger, but still slightly tired. _'That energy…that was Harmony's energy…so…I must play a part in this...don't I?'_ "Guilmon, pardon the odd question, but do you remember anything from like…before Takato created you?"

"Um…" Guilmon closed his eyes. Renamon noticed the hazard flash quickly and looked on in surprise. Guilmon opened his eyes again. "Yes…I do…"

"What do you remember?" she asked.

"I was fighting…as Gallantmon…and I was with…someone…Chaos? And I was fighting…you…as Sakuyamon?" he said, recalling the memories. Renamon considered what Guilmon was saying.

"When was this?"

"It was...it was…I can't remember…sorry…"

"Don't worry…" Renamon replied.

"Okay! I'm going night nights now…" he said, moods switching quickly. He sat down and lay on the floor, closing his eyes. Renamon watched as he began to snore.

'_How does he do that?' _she thought. She smiled, watching his sleeping form. A smile grew on her face. She walked away towards the spare room. _'Maybe one day…'_

* * *

**Unknown**

Rika fell fast, seeing only darkness in front of her. Colours moved about randomly, although she knew that this wasn't 'her world' from before, because these colours were not blobs, and they varied greatly, being many colours of the rainbow. Oddly, she had never speeded up or slowed down while falling and this made her think this place was in the Digital World, or at least nearby, due to the odd physics.

She wasn't in any hurry, however.

'_He hates me…'_ she thought sadly. _'And I don't blame him…I'll never even have a chance to talk to him again…all thanks to Harmony and Chaos…see what you did!'_ she thought, getting angrier as she reached the end of her thoughts.

'**Hey, it's not my fault; it's that childish Chaos' fault!'**

'_I think you're both childish…'_

'**Well I'm certainly not!'**

Rika sighed.

"THIS IS SO BORING!" she yelled into the abyss. Suddenly, she landed on hard ground. However, she didn't exactly land like you usually would from a fall, the ground almost developed beneath her. She stood up in confusion and looked around. She had 'landed' in a forest of sorts. It was a long pathway leading out in either direction where the trees had been cleared. Around her was thick forest, which was eerily silent, and it seemed to be getting dark. "Where am I?" she asked out loud.

'**Beats me…'**

'_Are you really a powerful being?'_

'**Yes, why do you ask?'**

'_Because you have absolutely no idea where we are! Don't you have powers to figure out where we are or something?'_

'**Yes, but it's more fun this way, don't ya think?'**

Rika sighed. The voice in her head was being a pain, but she decided that it wasn't worth standing here and that she'd better get walking. She picked a direction and walked. Unbeknownst to her, on her D-Arc, flashing in the darkness, the clock jumped.

**23:00…23:37…00:09…00:03…**

* * *

**Kamiya Residence**

**9:09 JST**

**27****th**** November 2008**

Tai slept peacefully…well, as peacefully as Tai can sleep anyway. Agumon slept at the end of the bed. All was quiet…

"WAKE UP TAI!"

…until Sora decided to wake up the Digidestined of Courage. Tai awoke with a start. "Waaah!!! Oh…Hey Sora…what are you doing here?"

"You invited me over…"

"Yeah…but it's only…9 o'clock! I need to get changed!" Tai said, leaping out of bed and beginning to get changed. Sora blushed bright red, until Tai threw a pillow at her. "Get out!"

Sora stepped out of the room swiftly, still blushing. She closed the door as inconspicuously as she could. This was not enough, as Davis sniggered. She looked around the room at the assembled group. It was surprisingly small given the normally huge groups they ended up with. Spread around the sofas, chairs and even the floor were Davis, Kari, Izzy, TK, Matt, Henry and Jeri. Izzy sat on his laptop and around him TK and Henry looked at the screen.

"What are you doing?" asked Terriermon from his partner's shoulder.

Izzy had a map of the nearby area, covering Odaiba and the prefectures across the bay, and was dividing it out into coloured squares. "Well, we have the potential for 4 pairs, so I've split the map into 4 areas which we'll cover."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Jeri asked.

"Sure…" Izzy replied.

"Well, since we know all the places they might go in Shinjuku, would it be better if me and Henry covered Shinjuku rather than a place near Odaiba we know nothing of?" she asked.

"Sure…seems like a good idea…" Izzy replied. "You know them better than I do…I presume that means you and Henry…"

Jeri and Henry blushed lightly. "Sure…" Henry answered. Terriermon noticed his partner's behaviour and decided to use it as blackmail material later.

"Wow…everyone's here…" Tai said groggily, now wearing his latest attire of blue & yellow shirt, grey pants and blue headband. Sora blushed lightly again, recalling the events of a few minutes ago.

"Right, now, apart from Henry and Jeri, we need to work out groups. I'll stay here and co-ordinate efforts. Henry, Jeri, you'll need to borrow a D-Terminal."

"Use mine, everyone else is a faster typer anyway…" Matt said, handing Henry his D-Terminal.

"I'm with Kari!" Davis said quickly.

"You always want to go with me!" Kari replied.

"But I never seem to end up with you..." Davis moaned. Kari sighed.

"Fine…" she replied. Davis began to cheer silently. "But Renamon and Guilmon are coming with us…" she added, trying to dampen any hopes of a 'date' in Davis' eyes.

"Fine…" he replied, oddly not irritated. Kari found this odd.

'_Hold on…is Davis…okay with that? Is Davis…growing up?'_ she thought. She smiled at the thought.

"Are you two okay with that?" Davis asked the fox and the dino. Renamon nodded for both of them.

"You two can take Shimbashi and western Odaiba. Right, who is going to take eastern Odaiba, around the TV station?"

"Matt, me and you can do that." TK suggested to his brother, who nodded.

"Right, so that just leaves the area around the tower and that means that'll be…you two…" Izzy said, pointing to Sora and Tai.

"That okay with you Sora?" Tai asked. She nodded.

"No problem," she replied.

"We'll all meet back here at midday to expand our coverage if we don't find anything. If you find anything, either clues or Rika and Takato themselves, email me and I'll email the others. Any questions?" Izzy asked.

"Only one…what do we do if the Dark Master's attack?" Sora asked nervously.

"There is a Mega capability in every group, except Davis and Kari's, who have the advantage of Renamon and Guilmon as well. Regardless, there are plenty of Digidestined scattered around who aren't able to help with the search." Izzy replied.

"If anything were to happen, I'm sure you would bring about a miracle, eh Davis?" Tai joked, elbowing Davis in the ribs.

"Hey, that hurts…" Davis complained. The group laughed.

"Right, let's move out!" Tai said dramatically, walking towards the door, followed by the rest of the group.

"What was the point of the dramatic exit?" Sora asked. Tai grinned.

"Fun…"

* * *

**Unknown**

'**Fun eh?'**

'_Fun? This isn't fun…we've been walking for hours and I haven't seen anything…this path goes on forever, and the trees block out any sort of flying route…'_

'**Yes, I know. I was being sarcastic. Your life is boring.'**

'_How? I tame a Digimon, I have fought in many battles, including merging with my partner, I've fallen into another world, I have strange powers that I've used in big battles and I'm in love with a Gogglehead who also has strange powers…what part of that is boring?'_

'**I've done far more interesting, and exciting, things in the past…'**

'_By exciting, what do you mean?'_

Rika swore she heard Harmony cough. **'Anyway, about getting out of here…'**

'_What do you mean by exciting?'_

'…**maybe when you're older…'**

Rika's eyes widened.

'**Anyway, about getting out of here…this should help…'**

The sword formed in Rika's hand again, and her wings burst forth from her back. Rika looked at the blue-handled sword. She looked at the trees and bushes nearby and held the sword high.

"First thing to do is to get off this stupid path!" she said, firing a blast of blue energy from the end of the sword. "SAPPHIRE STRIKE"

The trees vaporised leaving a path through the trees, which ended more abruptly than Rika thought it would. She walked along it and into an open area. She looked along the forest, which seemed to stretch off forever in a straight line.

"This was all a trick, wasn't it?" Rika said out loud.

'**Your guess is as good as mine…at least we're out of there now…'**

Rika walked forward to a lake nearby. It seemed to be an isolated lake in a massive desert-plain hybrid, made of patches of grass and sand. Rika likened it to a flat sand-dune.

"What time is it anyway?" she questioned, looking at her D-Arc. She noticed the time kept changing, both forward and backward. "What's up with this piece of junk, it keeps changing!" she said annoyed.

She sat by the lake and looked over its water. It was a bright blue, and eerie because it was an unnatural colour for water.

"You know, this water is far too blue…"

'**Huh?'**

"When was the last time you saw a lake this blue?"

'**Hmm…never…I don't recall creating any either…what is up with it?'**

Rika peered into the oddly blue water. Her reflection flickered, almost like it was a movie. Suddenly, it changed altogether, and she saw a glimpse of Rey, and then Takato, then various images of other people. Three of them were unfamiliar to her, and the others seemed to be Kari, Davis, Tai, Sora, Jeri and Henry. Her eyebrow rose at the oddity of this.

"What's going on?"

'**I'm not sure…'**

"I know…" came a voice from behind her. Rika turned to stare at a clown, face half-white, half-black. She moved backwards in fear, but was blocked by the water in the way. "…shame that you will never have a chance to understand it…"

Rika held the sword out. "Stay back…" she ordered. Piedmon laughed darkly and Rika again quivered in fear.

"In your current state, that sword shall be useless…shame that these are not…TRUMP SWORDS…" Piedmon yelled, firing a pair of swords at Rika. She rolled out of the way just in time, as the swords landed in the ground. Rika stood up and began to run. "You will not get away, you will never escape this world…" he said darkly, following her.

"Where is this place?" Rika asked, now scared out of her wits.

"I created it from your fears and doubts…because you bottle up your feelings, they are so strong…and you are useless because your powers won't work in this world with your current emotional state…" Piedmon said, drawing nearer with the swords, now in his hands. Rika stood, like a rabbit in headlights, awaiting her fate.

'**RIKA, MOVE!!!'**

Rika did not move.

'**RIKA, JUST MOVE!!!'**

'_No…it will make no difference…'_

'**Snap out of it Rika. It's those feelings like that which are feeding this world…'**

Piedmon held the sword high above his head.

'**Think of all the good things…'**

The sword of Piedmon was met by a blue handled sword. Rika held it in place, blocking the other sword.

"Harmony is right…I'm not letting you get away with this…I'm sick of people exploiting my deep feelings…I have Takato…I have someone to tell what I can't tell others…and to hell with Chaos and Harmony…I love him…" Rika said. "And so I'm going to get out of here!" she yelled. Blue mist began to form nearby.

"What is this?!" Piedmon said, angry that his plan had been foiled.

Rika stared at the blue mist. "But…that's…that's…"

'**You brought yourself, Takato, Jeri and Henry to this world…you formed that mist yourself Rika…'**

Rika nodded, finally understanding what had happened. She ran into the mist, and fell. This time, however, she was expecting it.

Piedmon grated his teeth in anger. He clicked his fingers and a dark portal appeared below him, which he sunk into. The world collapsed around him.

* * *

**Tokyo Tower**

**10:35 JST**

Tai and Sora strolled underneath the shadow of the Tokyo Tower, partners behind them. There was not, however, the normal mix of tourists and residents today. The tower was damaged from battles earlier that week, and there were construction workers and government agents standing around near the base, where fencing had been set up. However, there were a few tourists, probably those who were interested in seeing for themselves what they had seen on the news, standing nearby, some taking pictures.

"Tai, my feet hurt!" Agumon complained. "Can we take a break?"

"We've already taken two…" Biyomon pointed out.

"Yeah, but I have short legs, at least you can fly…" Agumon answered back.

"Let's just take a break…" Sora asserted. Tai nodded, and they sat down on a bench near the base of the tower. Quietly, Tai checked his D-Terminal, flicking through the messages that he had received. Sora watched over his shoulder, watching as he moved to the most recent messages, the ones he had received the night before. He sighed and put the device away again. Sora noticed his reaction.

"What's wrong Tai?" she asked.

"Well…it's just…that…never mind…" he replied, without glancing up to see her face. She frowned.

'_I wonder what's bugging him'_ she wondered, trying to catch a glimpse of his face. _'Whose email was he looking at? Who's emailed him recently?'_ The realisation soon hit Sora. _'But…I did…why did he sigh at that…I'm surprised that he isn't happy about it…unless…'_ "Tai, I know that something is bugging you and I want you to tell me what it is" she asked. He shook his head.

"I just can't tell you Sora…sorry…" he replied, frowning. Sora frowned herself.

"We're friends Tai, you shouldn't be afraid to tell me what's bugging you…" Sora said softly.

"I know Sora…but…I can't…hopefully one day I'll be able to tell you…" he said, voice still quiet. Sora put her arm round the ex-Gogglehead. He smiled slightly.

"I hope…" she said. _'But I wish I knew what he was going to say…why can't he tell me…hold on…hopefully? What did he mean like that? Does he want to tell me but he can't? That must be it. But what possibly could he want to tell me but can't, that would lead to him being so sad about it? Hold on…no…no…that can't be…is he still in love with me? I mean, a few years back I thought there was something but…when he let me go to see Matt at that concert a year ago…despite the fact it was clear he was nervous about it…he sort of took a hit for the team there…and that's not the only time…'_ she thought, looking down at her feet. _'I mean…he's done it a lot of times…even subtly…he gave his Goggles and the 'leadership' to Davis…he stood back while the new Digidestined fought, and didn't try to get involved, something unlike him…it must eat him up inside…we should really cut him some slack…but…what do I do? If he likes me…what do I do? Do I like him…?'_

"It seems really unlikely that we'll find them, don't you think Sora?" Tai asked.

"Huh?" Sora replied, waking from her thoughts.

"I don't think we'll find them…" Tai stood up. "…but we'll keep looking…" Sora nodded. Her thoughts would have to wait for now. "Besides, we're beginning to attract attention from those government guys…"

* * *

**REAL WORLD, SOUTHERN QUADRANT**

**Tokyo Metropolitan Building, Floor 29 'Hypnos'**

**10:41 JST**

Janyuu stepped through the doors into the main control room of Hypnos. He expected it to be a madhouse, given what they were working on, but he found it strangely quiet. In the dimly lit room, he could see Riley and Yamaki. Riley was in her control chair, presumably checking for bioemergence, and Yamaki sat on a desk below, looking at a computer monitor. Janyuu had collected several coffees from the cafeteria to account for everyone, but it seemed so empty here.

"Where is everyone?" he asked out loud.

"Downstairs…" Yamaki replied bluntly.

"Yeah, they're working on some kind of machine to increase the power of the system…they're using some of the parts from Resurrection…" Riley added.

"But Resurrection caused power outages…surely this will do the same?" Janyuu questioned.

"Well that is the power companies fault then isn't it?" Yamaki replied. Janyuu nodded.

"Still…" he began. "With the power we'll need, we're talking about a power outage that will cover at least the three nearby prefectures, if not more."

"It shouldn't take long, only about 40 minutes in total…" Riley replied. "We've had longer outages before."

"I suppose so. I presume we have decided to use the Ark to retrieve them?" Janyuu asked.

Yamaki nodded. "Yes, and as soon as we get the range in place, we will need to email your son."

Janyuu nodded. "I hope that he is okay…I hope they're all okay, they could be anywhere…regardless, I have your coffees here…"

"Cheers…" Riley replied after being handed the drink.

"Thanks…" was Yamaki's reply to the same action.

"I wonder where they ended up…" Riley pondered. "It could be just like the Digital World, or much more horrible…"

* * *

**REAL WORLD, EASTERN QUADRANT**

**Kamiya Residence**

**10:47 JST**

Izzy sat at the Kamiya's computer, feeling heavily ill and ready to vomit. His D-Terminal and Digivice sat on the desk.

'_Why didn't I learn from the last time not to eat Tai's mom's cooking?'_

"Izzy, do you want more?" Mrs Kamiya asked, arriving at the door with a saucepan. She noticed that he was looking queasy. "Are you okay?"

"Just…feeling a bit under the weather…" Izzy replied, trying to put a brave face on things.

"You don't look okay…"

"Maybe…it was the food…"

"Sorry, maybe I'm not following the recipe right…" she apologised. "Maybe you're meant to cook the eggs…" she wondered, walking away from Izzy, who had now thankfully returned to a more normal state of health. Izzy sweatdropped at the suggestion.

'_Oh great, Salmonella…'_ he thought. His mobile began to ring. He put the handset to his ear and received the call. "Hello?"

"_**Hey Izzy, how's things?"**_

"Oh, hey Mimi…" Izzy replied, recognising the voice. "Things are…fine I guess…"

"_**Huh, why did you hesitate?"**_

"No reason!"

"_**Hmm…are you hiding something?"**_

"No…"

"_**Well, I wasn't able to contact anyone else…where is everyone?"**_

"Well, you know…busy lives and all…" Izzy replied. He began to hear Mrs Kamiya talking from the kitchen.

"_**Hmm…you're lying…"**_

"Why do you think I'm lying?"

"_**I can hear Tai's mum in the background. Is Tai there?"**_

"No, he's not."

"_**Kari?"**_

"Nope…"

"_**Well then, something must be up…"**_

"No, I'm just here because…Mrs Kamiya wants me to try her cooking…"

"_**That's odd, because…"**_ Mimi hesitated when Izzy threw up into a bag. _**"Did you just…throw up?"**_

Izzy coughed away the sore throat he now had. "Of course not…"

"_**Izzy, you tell me this instant what is going on!"**_

"Fine…but you won't believe it…" Izzy began to tell Mimi about the events of the past few days. He could hear her surprise at parts of it. "So that's what's been going on. I said you wouldn't believe it…"

"_**This is great!"**_

"Huh…why?"

"_**Well…I didn't tell you guys but…I'm moving back to Japan…"**_

"What?"

"_**Yeah, we got kinda sick of missing all our Japanese friends here, so we're moving home…"**_

"When?"

"_**Tomorrow…it was going to be a surprise but…well I've sort of spoiled it haven't I? And this is great because I'll get to meet all these new friends!"**_

"Okay, I'll see you then. Bye Mimi…" he said.

"_**Bye…"**_

Izzy was putting the phone back down on the desk when a thought occurred to him. _'Mimi and Rika will get on like a house on fire…'_

* * *

**Shinjuku Park**

**10:51 JST**

Henry and Jeri arrived at the park which they had both spent all their days in and also hadn't. It was a very confusing sight, despite the fact they had seen it before.

"I still don't understand all this quadrant stuff…" Terriermon complained. "…and we've been walking for hours…" he added.

"We've only been walking for five minutes, we took the train. And you're riding on my head!" Henry pointed out. Terriermon laughed.

"Well then why aren't you complaining?"

Henry sighed, and Jeri giggled. "Do you want to be thrown in the fountain?" Henry asked.

"Ooh…a threat! That's not like you." Terriermon joked. Henry sighed. Jeri laughed again. Leomon looked at his partner.

"What is so funny?" asked Leomon, looking down.

"It's just amusing, that's all…" Jeri replied cheerfully.

"Hmm…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think it's more than that…"

"Huh?"

"We're here!" Henry announced, as Jeri noticed they had reached the concrete steps leading up to the hideout.

"And not a moment too soon, I'm pooped…" Terriermon added.

"Terriermon! You haven't been walking!"

"Momentai!"

Henry once again sighed. He turned to Jeri. "So do you think he'll be here?"

"Maybe…" she replied. "But we should find out…" she added, walking up to the hideout itself. She stopped in surprise.

"Takato?"

"Huh?" Henry said, walking up to join Jeri. She saw what he was looking at.

Takato sat in the hideout, red energy streaking around him and his wings. He was currently staring at the floor and frowning, looking forlorn. He looked up to see them. "So you found me…" he finally said, after a long pause.

* * *

**TV Station**

**10:57 JST**

"This feels like such a waste of time…" Matt complained, walking through the doors of the TV station.

"Why, surely Dad may have noticed something? Digital occurrences like these always seem to leave bad problems for his TV station…" TK replied.

"I wasn't complaining about that…"

"Then what?"

"We're not going to find them…we're looking for a needle in a haystack, if they don't want to be found then they're not going to be found, and it'll be their decision…"

"Yeah…I guess…"

"But what if they're stuck?" Gabumon asked.

"To be honest, I think that's unlikely…having seen their powers…I don't think anything could constrain that…" Matt replied. They looked glum, until TK decided to spur them on.

"Come on, we may as well ask Dad…" he said, walking through the door into their Dad's usual office. Mr Ishida sat at a desk working on a program. He noticed them.

"Oh, hey kids…what brings you here?" he asked glumly.

"Don't try to be too optimistic Dad…" Matt joked sarcastically.

"We're looking for two people associated with the Digimon, there haven't been any strange occurrences or anything lately here has there?" TK asked.

"For once no, I'm afraid…" he said, looking at his screen again. Matt turned to TK.

"So what do we do?" TK asked.

"Damn computer, always breaking down when I need it to work…huh, static?" Mr Ishida said behind them.

"It's not like they're going to pop out of thin air…" Matt replied to TK.

Suddenly, a blast of wind swept through the office. Papers flew into the air. The room glowed blue, as a mist descended. Mr Ishida's fellow office workers were now looking for the source of the unusual events. A crash sounded throughout the room.

"Ow…my head…" came a voice. Matt and TK headed round to see the source. Rika sat, on top of several collapsed cardboard boxes, as a portal closed on the wall and the wind died down. Her wings and sword remained, and the TV station workers looked on confused. "Huh, where's this?"

TK outstretched his hand to help her up, which she declined, instead helping herself up. She looked around the room. TK answered her next query. "It's the Fuji TV station…where were you?"

"A strange world…" Rika replied, prompting confused glances from Matt and TK. TK was about to ask a question, but Rika interrupted. "…but anyway, we're in danger…"

"Huh, why?" Matt asked, but was drowned out by a roar of air flowing into the room. The wall had turned black and a portal had appeared, through which Piedmon stepped.

"Ha, I found you…" he joked, pointing to Rika.

'_I wish Renamon were here…' _Rika thought frowning.

* * *

**Shimbashi**

**11:07 JST**

Renamon darted from rooftop to rooftop, high above Raidramon and his passengers galloping below. Their two hour search had yet to give any results, and the effort was taking its toll on Raidramon, as he entered a park.

"Davis, I need to stop for a while…" he told his partner on his back. Davis nodded. "Okay, I'm hungry too…"

"But it's not even lunchtime!" Gatomon pointed out, as they dismounted and helped Guilmon do the same, as Renamon landed nearby. Raidramon dedigivolved.

"Yeah, but I'm always hungry!" Veemon replied.

"Me too!" Guilmon cheered.

"Come on Veemon, we'll go find a noodle stand or something…" Davis suggested.

"Great!" Veemon replied. Kari and Renamon sat on a bench nearby. Guilmon sat on the floor, and Gatomon sat on the back board of the bench. Kari sighed.

"What's up?" asked Gatomon, jumping onto her partner's head.

"Nothing…" the girl replied uncharacteristically.

"Sure…" Renamon said quietly, at a level that only Gatomon heard. Gatomon smiled when Renamon glanced at her. Silence descended on the group.

"You like him don't you?" asked Guilmon suddenly out of the blue. Renamon, Gatomon and Kari looked at him confused both by the bluntness of the question, and its source.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked.

"Oh come on, quit bluffing. You like Davis…"

"What?"

"Guilmon, are you feeling okay?" asked Gatomon.

"Stay out of my way kitty, or you'll get stomped…" Guilmon said harshly.

"Something's wrong!" Renamon said fearfully. Suddenly, Guilmon leapt at her, claws outstretched.

"ROCK BREAKER!" he shouted, throwing Renamon to the floor. Kari stood up to escape. "PYRO SPHERE!" he yelled again, firing the blast at Kari.

"Kari!" Gatomon yelled, leaping in the way of the blast and taking its full blunt. She was thrown to the ground. Guilmon smiled and began laughing.

"You fall down…" he said, laughing. "You die now…" he added demonically, as he prepared another Pyro Sphere. "PRYO…"

Renamon leapt quickly into action. She grabbed Guilmon by the tail and threw him over her head, where he landed with a crash. There was an odd sound of something snapping and Guilmon now lay on the floor dazed. Renamon turned to face him, but she heard a moan. She looked up, as did a scared Kari, a weak Gatomon and a dizzy Guilmon.

"You took my toys away! Now you pay!" a puppet-like Digimon said, in a tree above them. "PUPPET PUMMEL" he yelled, firing blasts to the ground. Renamon only just backflipped out of the way, but the explosion knocked her off her balance and she tumbled to the ground. She pushed herself up, now weak from the attack she had sustained. "Aw, did my toys get a little broken?"

"DIAMOND STORM" Renamon yelled as she leapt into the air and channelled her energy into one last ditch attempt to escape. It failed, as Puppetmon swatted the icy diamonds back towards Renamon who took the force of her own attack, and screamed in pain as they exploded.

"RENAMON!" Guilmon yelled from his helpless position on the ground. Renamon landed with a thud near him. "Are you okay?" Guilmon asked. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Don't…worry…" Renamon said weakly, straining to open her eyes. "It wasn't you…but…we're in trouble now…Rika…where are you?"

Puppetmon laughed demonically. "PUPPET PUMMEL" he yelled. However, his target was none of the Digimon. It was Kari.

"KARI!" Gatomon yelled, watching Kari be thrown 5 metres and them coming to a stop on the hard ground some distance away, bleeding wound on her right hand side. Puppetmon laughed, as Gatomon began to cry.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

The next chapter is the last of this book (excepting the Epilogue), but there is still a few more plot points to be tied up.

Next time…

Will Kari survive? Will Rika escape? Will Takato decide to help? Will Tai ever confess to Sora? And will the Tamers ever get home?

Find out in 'Conclusion', Chapter Eight of Dimensions Book Two: Powers.


	8. Conclusion

Here we are, Chapter 8 and the last battle of this book. If you like the crossover, don't worry, there is plenty more where that came from in future books. The next book is much more major than this, this and the previous one are more for establishing how things will go on, but now the story is in full swing it's going to start rolling! By the way, I've revised the story plan on my profile page. The plot is still the same, but its split into more books along a more logical split, since otherwise there will be books with plots that are largely unconnected.

Epilogue, of course, still to come. I also have an idea for a side-story one shot, but I'll see what happens as regards that.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story and later stories (except where stated).

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Conclusion_

* * *

**Shimbashi**

**11:15 JST**

"Look kitty, this is how all the Digidestined will look soon enough…" Puppetmon taunted, holding a Gatomon over her fallen partner with his strings. Tears dropped below onto Kari's limp body, which had a large wound on the right side. Kari was unconscious, and Gatomon stared at her, fearful that she would die from her wounds but too scared to say it. "Not going to talk are we? Then you're no use to me!" Puppetmon said, throwing Gatomon at a tree. She winced in pain and she fell to the ground, her head slumping to the ground. Renamon stared in shock, as did Guilmon.

"We…have to do something…Guilmon…" she said weakly. Guilmon tried to look at what was going on from his position on the ground next to Renamon, but the pain made it near impossible.

"But he's a Mega…" Guilmon replied.

"We need a miracle…" Gatomon said weakly, but determined, standing up from her place next to the tree.

"VEE HEADBUTT" yelled a voice suddenly.

"NO-ONE HURTS KARI!" yelled another voice, as a pair of blues, one navy, one blue, slammed into Puppetmon, who gawked in surprise as he was thrown to the floor. Veemon kept him down with Vee Headbutts while Davis went to Kari's aid. He gaped in shock at her injury. "We need to get her to a hospital!" he panicked, pulling out his D-Terminal.

"We need to get out of here" said Renamon, climbing to her feet with the help of a tree. Davis nodded.

"Right…**DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE!**"

"**Veemon Armour Digivolve to…Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!"**

Davis leapt onto his partner's back, and helped Gatomon, Guilmon and, with Renamon's help, Kari's limp body get on board. Puppetmon thankfully was still down for the count, but it would only be a matter of time until he recovered. Surprisingly, Veemon and Davis had managed to do damage way beyond what they should have been able to do, and Gatomon decided to ask about it later. Raidramon ran back towards Odaiba. Davis looked back in fear.

"He's getting up!" he said alarmed, as the Puppet regained his feet and began to run.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!" he yelled, as Raidramon ran faster.

"Raidramon, look out!" Guilmon panicked. Raidramon dodged just in time to avoid a series of blasts. Gatomon held on tight, but still stared at her partner. Kari opened her eyes slightly.

"Kari, you're alive!" Gatomon said relieved.

"Gatomon…he's coming…" Kari said weakly.

"Who's coming?"

"He's back…we need to be ready…" Kari replied, lapsing back into unconsciousness. Gatomon stared on, saddened and confused simultaneously.

'_Who's coming? Is it Daemon? And how does Kari know?'_

"Davis, is he catching up?" Raidramon asked, running onto the Rainbow Bridge.

"Yeah, we need to go faster!" Davis replied.

"I'm going as fast as I can! But these cars aren't helping!" Raidramon complained,

"What I wouldn't give for one of the Tamer's digivices right now!"

Renamon stared at the roadway speeding past below. People had begun to flee their cars, and Puppetmon was blowing up cars in his wake. Renamon hoped that everyone had escaped the carnage alive. However, as she stared at the roadway, a plan dawned on her. She rolled off the back of Raidramon.

"No, Renamon!" Guilmon yelled in fear. Renamon lay on the roadway, still and unmoving. Raidramon stopped and turned to face them.

"Davis, what do we do?! Puppetmon is nearly here!" Raidramon asked fearful. Guilmon stared on at Renamon's unmoving form. His eyes suddenly softened.

"She'll be okay…" he said calmly.

"What, but how?!" asked Davis worried. Guilmon looked him in the eyes.

"Trust me…"

Davis looked on at Renamon's unmoving form. Puppetmon reached her and drew his mallet.

"Your last mistake Foxy!" he taunted, slamming his hammer down. Renamon opened her eyes and smiled.

"I call it yours!" she taunted back, rolling quickly to the side out the way of the attack, which struck the bridge. The roadway cracked and broke through. Puppetmon plunged into the freezing water of Tokyo Bay below.

"You got him!" Davis cheered. Renamon leapt back onto Raidramon.

"Quick, hurry! There isn't much time!" she advised. Raidramon began to run.

"But how did you recover?" asked Gatomon. "You were really injured…and then…you recovered…how?"

"I'm not sure…" she replied, not giving any useful answers. Gatomon frowned, this mystery was deepening.

* * *

**TV Station**

**11:01 JST**

"RUN!" Rika yelled. The TV station workers screamed in fear, as Piedmon strolled casually towards the Tamer and two Digidestined. Rika turned and ran, and Matt, TK and their partners followed as they escaped down the corridor.

"CLOWN TRICK" resounded down the corridor as a cloth-like shape advanced on them. Rika looked back in fear.

"Look out!" she yelled to the two following her. She looked to the window. "We need to get out of the building!"

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Just do it!"

TK nodded, and pulled out his Digivice and D-Terminal.

"That's more like it!" cheered Rika as her wings flared. Concrete cracked nearby.

"**DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE!**" TK yelled.

**Patamon Armour Digivolve to…Pegasusmon**

Pegasusmon flew out of the window, smashing it, as a winged Rika followed. They turned to see the building enveloped in a cloth. It froze in the process, and Matt and TK stared on from their position on Pegasusmon's back horrified. Rika looked to see Piedmon floating above the frozen building, and she had haunting flashbacks of the last time she saw a frozen building. Piedmon laughed.

"You are very resourceful…" he said annoyed. "But this ends now Harmony…TRUMP SWORDS!"

Rika flew up into the air to dodge, and drew her sword. She used it to hit the swords away and then it gathered energy.

"Rika, you'll hit the TV station!" TK pointed out. Rika frowned.

"Well, then we'll have to get out of here…" she replied. "Come on!" she added, flying away towards the centre of Odaiba Island. Pegasusmon nodded and followed. Piedmon landed on the frozen building and frowned.

"This complicates matters. I should follow them, but I know that another of my clan may need assistance. Our ressurector told us not to underestimate things, regardless of what Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon did." Piedmon said calmly, flying in a different direction, towards the rainbow bridge.

* * *

**Shinjuku Park**

**11:01 JST**

Takato strolled wordless out of the hideout, wings folding in slightly to avoid the walls and the two Tamers on the way. "Have you found her?" he asked, not turning his head. Terriermon cocked his head.

"What's up?" the dog-bunny asked. Takato turned his head back to face them.

"Is…she okay?" Takato asked.

Jeri frowned. "We don't know…"

"She hates me…" Takato replied. The D-Arcs burst into life and Takato looked in surprise. He frowned at the display.

"Wow, it's two wild ones, and they're big!" Henry read off the display surprised. Takato frowned.

"I'm not going…I can't face her…" he said, flying up into the sky and away. Henry and Jeri watched them leave.

"Takato, you can't just run!" Terriermon said concerned, running in the direction Takato flew. "He's too fast…Henry!" he said, turning back to his partner. Henry looked at him. "I need Rapidmon!"

"But why?" Henry asked confused.

"Trust me!" Terriermon asserted.

Henry nodded, deciding to trust his partner. "**DIGI-MODIFY…Matrix Digivolution Activate…"**

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

**Terriermon Digivolve to…Rapidmon**

Rapidmon soared into the sky. "I'll be back Henry, I've got to talk some sense into Takato" he yelled down below. Henry nodded and Rapidmon flew away. Henry returned his D-Arc to his belt.

"What do we do?" asked Jeri to her partner.

"We fight…" Leomon replied. Jeri nodded.

"We need to get moving…" Henry said to the two.

* * *

**Rainbow Bridge**

**11:16 JST**

Piedmon frowned, looking down at his fellow Dark Master treading water below.

"You useless wooden toy…" Piedmon said angrily.

"Hey, I'm stronger than you...they just…deceived me…" Puppetmon replied.

"Sure…but well done, they are now on red alert…"

"Not my fault…"

"We shall strike where they do not expect us to strike…"

"TERRA FORCE" a voice yelled. Piedmon dodged.

"Aha, you again…" he said angrily.

"Didn't getting played around with before teach you not to mess with us?" Puppetmon taunted.

WarGreymon frowned, with Garrudamon flying next to him. "DRAGON TWISTER" he yelled, spinning into a twister and sweeping Puppetmon into the bridge, which he hit hard.

"I always have to bail all of you out!" Piedmon complained, summoning a portal which he and Puppetmon fell into.

Tai and Sora, on the bank of the river, frowned. "They escaped!" Tai angrily said. Sora, hearing a beep, looked at her D-Terminal.

"I got an email from Davis…" Sora said. "What?!"

"What is it?" Tai asked alarmed.

"Kari was attacked by Puppetmon…Davis and Raidramon are taking her to the hospital." Sora reported. Tai was surprised, then angry.

"That bastard! We need to get to the hospital!" he said angrily. WarGreymon landed next to Tai, and Garrudamon next to Sora. They grabbed onto their partners.

"Let's go!" Tai yelled.

* * *

**Kamiya Residence**

**11:20 JST**

Rika landed outside the apartment block where the Kamiya's resided. Pegasusmon landed behind her, with Matt, TK and Gabumon on his back. He dedigivolved to Patamon who flew up onto TK's head. Rika strolled towards the entrance.

"Erm, Rika, aren't you going to retract your wings?" Matt asked. Rika looked back.

"Why, I like my wings?" she replied. She touched the keypad for the apartment block, and her hand flashed blue. The door clicked, and she opened it.

"How did you do that?" asked Gabumon. Rika turned back.

"How do you think?" she replied. She strolled through the door and up the stairs to the door of the Kamiya's. She knocked.

"Just a sec…" came a female voice from behind the door. Mrs Kamiya answered the door, and looked at Rika, smiling. "Ah, Rika, you came back…" she said happily. "…where did you find her?" she asked Matt and TK. Rika didn't let them reply.

"We have to talk to Izzy!" she ordered, and entered the flat (1). She headed to the computer where Izzy sat.

"Hold on, you have wings?" Mrs Kamiya asked, looking at Rika's back, now even more surprised.

"Rika, you're back!" he said surprised.

"Whoopee…" Rika said sarcastically. "Now…where is Takato…" she asked.

"I have no…huh?" Izzy began, stopping when interrupted by the bleep of his D-Terminal. He opened the screen.

"It's from Matt…I mean Henry…" Tentomon said, looking over his partner's shoulder.

"**Don't worry, we found Takato, but he may not be coming to the battle.**" Izzy read. "What does he mean? What battle?"

Matt answered. "Piedmon's back!"

"That's not just it…something else is here too…I can feel it…this is…strange…" Rika said, looking at her hand which glowed slightly.

"Probably another Dark Master…" suggested Patamon. TK nodded.

"We better go fight…" Matt said. "Gabumon…" he added, turning to his partner, who nodded. They ran out of the flat. Rika stared at her hand.

"Patamon!" TK commanded. His partner nodded, and they also ran out of the flat. Rika continued to stare at her hand. She closed her eyes. Izzy and Tentomon watched confused.

"What's up Rika?" asked Izzy.

"Henry said he's not coming…I'm going to find him…" she replied, tightening her hand into a fist. She left the apartment, leaving Izzy and Tentomon surprised.

"Izzy, are we going?" asked Tentomon. Izzy thought for a bit, then turned to the computer.

"I'll email the others first…" he replied, turning back to his PC and D-Terminal.

* * *

**Odaiba Hospital**

**11:22 JST**

Raidramon arrived at the hospital, and people rushed to see what was going on. Quickly, a portable hospital bed was brought out, and Kari was helped onto it. Davis, his now-dedigivolved partner and the two Tamer's Digimon followed the bed through the hospital. They arrived at an emergency room and Kari was wheeled in. A doctor stood in front of the door, palms outstretched, telling them that they couldn't enter. Davis watched through the window as the doctors set to work. Davis frowned. He felt something touch his leg, and looked down to see his partner.

"You did good Davis…" he complimented. Davis nodded, still unsure of whether he had done as well as Veemon said. "She'll be grateful…" he added. Davis nodded lightly.

Renamon and Guilmon sat across the hallway, looking up at the ceiling. This place was now familiar, but Renamon's thoughts were elsewhere. "I need to find Rika…" she said quietly. Guilmon frowned.

"I need to find Takato…" he added.

"Is she okay?" came a voice from down the corridor. Renamon looked to see Tai and Sora. Tai rushed to look through the window at his sister.

"We came as fast as we could…" Sora added.

"He's okay, thanks to Davis…" Veemon answered. Tai looked at Davis.

"I owe you one buddy…" he said gratefully. Davis nodded, even now unsure, something which Davis noticed. "What's up Davis, you seem really miserable…?"

"I'm just worried about her…" Davis replied.

"We all are…" Sora told the goggle-wearing boy. Davis nodded.

"Where's Agumon?" asked Davis. "And Biyomon?"

"Outside as WarGreymon and Garrudamon…" Sora replied. "We found Puppetmon and Piedmon, but they escaped…"

"When I get my hands on that freak, I'll destroy him for attacking my sister!" Tai angrily added, slamming his fist against his palm.

"Davis, we need Ken!" Veemon told his partner. Davis nodded, and took out his D-Terminal.

"Guilmon, we need to look for our partners" Renamon told the dino next to her. Guilmon nodded, and they headed down the hallway to the exit. Tai looked at his sister, fearful for her safety.

"Don't worry Tai, I'll make sure she's okay, and ring your mother…" Sora reassured him, putting her hand on Tai's shoulder. Tai nodded.

"Thanks Sora…" he replied.

"Just tell Biyomon to come in, I need someone to talk to…"

"Right…"

Davis, Veemon and Tai headed for the exit. Sora watched the room where Kari was, worrying what might happen. _'She'll pull through…'_ she thought.

* * *

**Kamiya Residence**

**11:24 JST**

Izzy finished emailing his fellow Digidestined. He leaned back on his chair and sighed.

"We have a big group, don't we…?" he asked his partner rhetorically. Regardless, Tentomon nodded. Suddenly, the building shook.

"An earthquake?" Izzy asked.

"A Digimon!" Tentomon answered, sensing the power. "We have to get out of here!" he added. Izzy nodded, and followed his partner. They exited the door to the apartment to see Piedmon and Puppetmon staring at them, grinning.

"You shall not escape…" Piedmon taunted darkly. Izzy quivered in fear.

"What was that…waah?!" Mrs Kamiya screamed, seeing the two evil Digimon outside her door.

"Tentomon, now!"

"Right…**Tentomon Digivolve to…Kabuterimon!**" Tentomon said, transforming into a large blue insectoid Digimon.

"We've got to get them away from here!" Izzy told his partner, leaping on his back. Kabuterimon flew up into the air, and Piedmon and Puppetmon looked up.

"No getting away…TRUMP SWORDS!" Piedmon yelled, as the swords flew after Kabuterimon. He barely dodged, and landed in the street nearby.

"Izzy, digivolve me!" Kabuterimon ordered. Izzy nodded. "**Kabuterimon Digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon!**"

A large red insect now stood in front of Izzy. He looked up to the two Megas.

"We've got to hold them off until the others arrive!" Izzy said alarmed. MegaKabuterimon nodded.

"This is going to be tough!" MegaKabuterimon replied.

* * *

**Central Tokyo**

**11:25 JST**

"Finally, I caught up. Gee Takato, nice for waiting…" Rapidmon said, landing on the roof of a building and looking across to Takato, standing on the edge and peering out, wings in place. "Now, what's up with you two?" he asked bluntly.

Takato closed his eyes and turned to face the green mechanoid digimon. "I presume you mean me and Rika?"

"Of course…and what's with the attitude all of a sudden?"

"I'm feeling…sad…"

"Why, what happened?"

"Harmony and Chaos had…a fall out…"

"I'm surprised the universe didn't fall to pieces…"

"Now I'm worried that Rika hates me…or worse still, that Harmony will keep her away from me…and I don't know what to do…I can't face her…"

"You're going to have to face her sooner or later…"

"Why? Why can't our incarnations stay separate again? What is the big difference this time around?"

"That's not the Takato I know talking…"

"Huh?"

"Oh come on Takato, you know you love her. This is just like you, elaborating reasons and worrying yourself to death about them."

"But…does she…"

"Of course she does. Despite my amusement…I have to admit…you two make a good couple…"

"But we're completely different!"

"Exactly…you play to each others strengths…"

"That's pretty profound for you Rapidmon…"

"Hey, I can be profound!"

"Maybe…"

"Terriermon, profound, give me a break," said a new voice. Takato and Rapidmon turned to see Rika, wings in place, strolling towards Takato. She smiled. "I found you…"

Takato quivered slightly in fear. "Uh oh…"

Rika walked up to him and pulled him into a kiss. She soon pulled away, and looked at Takato. "Look Gogglehead…no silly fight between some powerful beings is going to stop us loving each other…so can the fear and let's get going…"

"Sure…" Takato replied. "But who are we fighting? And where are Guilmon and Renamon?"

"Piedmon, probably Puppetmon, and I'm not sure where our partners are."

"What do we do?" Takato asked.

"They'll turn up…let's just get to the battle…"

Takato nodded. He turned to Rapidmon.

"Thanks buddy…" he told the green machine.

"No problem…Rapidmon at your service!" Rapidmon said cheerfully. Rika groaned.

"You're insane…" she commented.

"Momentai!"

Rika, Takato and Rapidmon flew off the rooftop towards Odaiba.

* * *

**West Odaiba Apartment Complex**

**11:31 JST**

Izzy watched in fear as MegaKabuterimon lay on the floor, injured. He flickered and reverted to Tentomon.

"Tentomon!" he yelled, running across to his fallen partner.

"Ow, my head hurts…" came the reply. Piedmon grinned, looking down at the fallen digimon and his partner.

"Prepare to meet Kari's fate!" Puppetmon yelled, leaping down at Izzy.

'_Kari's fate?! Was Kari killed?!"_ Izzy thought alarmed, paralysed in fear.

"PUPPET PUMMEL!" Puppetmon shouted, swinging his mallet at the teen. Suddenly, Puppetmon was locked out of the way by an orange twister. WarGreymon landed as Puppetmon was thrown to the ground.

"Izzy, you okay?" asked Tai. Izzy nodded. "Let's get this freak for hurting Kari!"

"What happened to Kari?" Izzy asked. MetalGarurumon and MagnaAngemon landed nearby with their partners.

"Puppetmon attacked her, but she's okay…we think…" Tai replied. TK and Matt were shocked, but Piedmon interrupted them.

"TRUMP SWORDS"

"WARGREY SHIELD" WarGreymon yelled, blocking the attacks. Piedmon frowned.

"Where's Davis?" asked TK.

"He's gone to find Ken; they'll be here soon…" Tai answered. TK nodded. "Let's get this show on the road…"

"Right! DRAGON TWISTER" WarGreymon yelled.

"METAL WOLF CLAW" MetalGarurumon yelled. The attacks hit Piedmon and he was thrown back to where MagnaAngemon was.

"GATE OF DESTINY" MagnaAngemon yelled as the familiar gate opened. However, Piedmon was not about to be caught out again.

"TRUMP SWORDS" he yelled, as the swords shot to either side, circled round and hit MagnaAngemon in the back. MagnaAngemon screamed in pain as the gate closed and Tokomon fell to the ground.

"Tokomon!" TK shouted, fearful for his partner. Thankfully, the Dark Masters turned their attention back to the two other megas.

"Just like old times…" Piedmon commented. He drew his swords once more, as Puppetmon readied his mallet.

"PUPPET PUMMEL"

"CLOWN TRICK"

The blasts from the mallet multiplied thanks to the clown trick, and surged towards the mega by the hundreds. They followed after like a homing missile, and MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon had to dodge very quickly to avoid being hit. However, the attacks still hit hard on their targets in the end, and Matt and Tai watched in fear as the blasts impacted.

"WarGreymon!/MetalGarurumon!" their partners yelled respectively.

"POSITRON LASER" yelled another voice, as a blast hit Piedmon from the side and threw him to the floor. Davis and Ken arrived.

"We made it!" Davis said, looking up to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, towering above him.

"About time!" Tai added. Davis nodded.

"Too late! PUPPET PUMMEL!" yelled Puppetmon, firing blasts at Imperialdramon's cannon as he charged another shot. The blasts exploded in the cannon.

"Oh no! That's got to hurt!" commented Davis alarmed. Henry, Leomon, Jeri and Rapidmon arrived.

"Here come the cavalry!" joked Rapidmon, preparing his missiles…

* * *

**Streets of Odaiba**

**11:44 JST**

Renamon and Guilmon ran through the streets, dodging surprised humans and digimon on the pavement.

"Come on Guilmon, we have to hurry…they're this way, I can sense Rika!" Renamon told her companion.

"Hey, I don't have as long legs as you!" the dino replied. Renamon stopped and sighed.

"Fine…" she replied, grabbing Guilmon's arm. She leapt, Guilmon dragged along with her, onto a rooftop, and leapt across the rooftops, him in tow.

"Whoa…hey, this is fun!" Guilmon joked. Renamon smiled.

"I can't imagine not being able to move quickly…" she replied, looking at Guilmon, who laughed. Renamon blushed lightly. Suddenly, Guilmon's foot was caught on a railing, and they tumbled onto a rooftop, on top of each other.

"Uh…oh…" Guilmon said worried, while near invisibly blushing (2). Renamon blushed, nervous as to what to do. She recalled a similar event between their tamers.

"What the hell are you two doing?" asked a voice. Renamon looked up to see Rika and Takato flying above. She pushed Guilmon aside and stood up, trying to maintain her composure despite blushing. Rika noticed this, and decided to ask Renamon about it later. Rika and Takato landed.

"Ready buddy?" Takato said to his partner.

"Okay Takato!" the red dino replied.

"Let's go Renamon!" Rika said to her partner, who nodded.

**BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**Guilmon Digivolve to…Gallantmon**

**Renamon Digivolve to…Sakuyamon**

Gallantmon and Sakuyamon stood on the rooftop. Sakuyamon flew into the air and looked down to her partner. "Need a lift?" Gallantmon nodded, and Sakuyamon flew the two of them towards the battle.

* * *

**West Odaiba Apartment Complex**

**11:47 JST**

"MEGA BARRAGE" MegaGargomon yelled, as the gun ports fired a volley of missiles for the third time, and once again, Piedmon dodged all of them, and shielded Puppetmon with a cloth sheet.

"They're both powerful, and they're working together!" Henry said alarmed.

"TERRA FORCE" yelled WarGreymon, firing a huge energy ball.

"METAL WOLF CLAW" shouted MetalGarurumon.

"POSITRON LASER" called out Imperialdramon.

The attacks hit the cloth, and Piedmon closed it, absorbing all the force of the attacks.

"He stopped it!" said an alarmed Davis.

"CLOWN TRICK" yelled Piedmon, as he dealt the attacks back at them three times as powerfully. All four megas fell to the ground, and Henry and Terriermon dedigivolved.

"This is bad!" TK said alarmed. "We need Takato and Rika, where are they?"

"Someone call for a hugely powerful being?" said a voice. They looked up to see Sakuyamon and Gallantmon, on the rooftop, Sakuyamon speaking. "SPIRIT STRIKE" she yelled, as four spirits shot after Piedmon. He pulled out the cloth again, and absorbed the attacks. "What? How did he do that?"

Gallantmon looked down at Puppetmon, who stared back menacingly. "SHIELD OF THE JUST" he yelled, firing an intense blast at the wooden digimon. However, Piedmon swept the cloth across, and the attack was again absorbed. He threw it up in the air and it expanded.

"I call it…SPIRIT OF THE JUST!" he taunted, as the cloth exploded, blasts channelling down to hit Gallantmon and Sakuyamon direct like a stream of red and multi-coloured blasts down from the sky. They screamed in pain as their data flickered into and out of existence. The watching Digidestined and Tamers stared on in horror.

'_I can't let them win…I have to use the power of Chaos, like I have before!'_ Takato thought from in his orb, as a crimson blast hit Gallantmon from above.

'_I need to protect everyone…'_ Rika thought, as Sakuyamon was hit by a purple-coloured blast from above.

**MODE CHANGE**

**Gallantmon Mode Change to…Gallantmon Crimson Mode**

Gallantmon now had eight wings and full red and gold armour, along with Blutgang, his sword in hand.

**MODE CHANGE**

**Sakuyamon Mode Change to…Sakuyamon Amethyst Mode**

Sakuyamon now had two pairs of wings, one blue, one purple. She now held a vajra staff in one hand and a sword, the same as the one Rika had held before, in the other. Her boots and gloves now extended further up her limbs, and she glowed with a purple aura.

"Wow…" Davis said loudly. "That is…so cool…"

Henry held up his D-Arc. "**Sakuyamon Amethyst Mode. In this mode the powers of Harmony are fully harnessed and are used to devastating effect. Attacks are Kitsune Strike, Spirit Sphere, Spell of Harmony and Shaman Sword**"

Jeri held up hers. "**Gallantmon Crimson Mode. In this mode the powers of Chaos are fully harnessed and are used to devastating effect. Attacks are Final Justice, Crimson Light and Royal Saber**"

Gallantmon looked down at his form, finding it familiar. He looked across to Sakuyamon, who seemed far more surprised. Piedmon and Puppetmon stared on confused.

"This wrecks our plan…" Puppetmon noted.

"Quiet, they do not know that…" Piedmon said quickly to his partner. "Besides, I feel a high power coming to this world; it may be a chance to escape and alter our plans…"

Sakuyamon looked down at herself. Rika's eyes widened as she noticed the differences. _'Is this what Takato feels like as Crimson Mode?'_ she thought.

'_It's a strange feeling…'_ Renamon replied in thought.

'_It feels like I've got so much power. Like…I could do anything…'_

'**The power of Harmony is fully harnessed in this form.'** Harmony told her alter-ego and partner.

'_Ah, so this is Harmony…'_ Renamon realised.

'**Glad to meet you.'**

'_It's good, because I have some questions to ask…'_

'**About what specifically…'**

'_Me…'_

'_Can we have this conversation later? We're kind of in the middle of something here!'_ Rika thought.

'**Fine…'**

'_As you wish Rika…'_

Sakuyamon looked across to Gallantmon and smiled. "Ready honey?" she asked. Gallantmon nodded. "Then we'll begin…" Sakuyamon leapt forward to attack, followed by Gallantmon.

"TRUMP SWORDS"

"PUPPET PUMMEL"

The swords shot towards Gallantmon and Sakuyamon, followed by the blasts. Sakuyamon smiled.

"SPIRIT SPHERE" she yelled, as a bubble of blue energy from her staff protected her and Gallantmon. Gallantmon flew above Piedmon.

"FINAL JUSTICE" he yelled, as his spear, Gungnir appeared in his hand. He fired a blast of light downwards at Piedmon, who roared in pain. He landed behind Piedmon and Puppetmon. Piedmon's form was now smoking with burnt data, yet he grinned evilly.

"Even your most powerful attacks cannot defeat us…" taunted Piedmon.

"Yeah!" said Puppetmon.

"Think again!" Sakuyamon replied, slashing her sword in front of her. A wave of energy shot towards Puppetmon. "SHAMAN SWORD" she yelled. Puppetmon groaned in pain from the blast.

"Do I smell burning wood?" joked Davis.

"Now you've got me angry! FLYING CROSS CUTTER!" Puppetmon yelled, as his marionette handle spiralled towards Sakuyamon, who flipped over it and ran towards him.

"Too bad…" Sakuyamon taunted, as she slashed her sword through Puppetmon. Puppetmon winced in pain, and broke in two, which dissimilated into data. Sakuyamon turned to look at Piedmon, and smiled. "Your turn!"

"FINAL SPELL" Piedmon yelled, sending out a massive shockwave over the whole area. Digidestined and Tamer alike looked on in fear at the mortally wounding blast, as Piedmon chuckled.

"NO!" Gallantmon yelled. "CRIMSON LIGHT!" he yelled, as a shockwave of red light shot down and countered Piedmon's blast. Piedmon screamed in pain.

"Now for the final blow…Spell of Harmony!" Sakuyamon shouted, slamming her Vajra staff against the ground. Blue shockwaves rippled out, adding to Takato's still existing blast and vaporising Piedmon. The waves of blue energy flew out, melting the ice on the TV station and repairing buildings in its wake. When the light died down, Sakuyamon and Gallantmon landed on the concrete below.

"And that is why we rule!" joked Takato. "By the way, that was impressive Rika…"

"Thanks…Harmony beats Chaos every time…" Rika taunted.

"**We'll see…" **Chaos replied menacingly. Harmony chuckled.

Gallantmon and Sakuyamon glowed, shrinking back to their component forms. In front of each, however, floated an odd object.

Rika looked up to see a blue orb, floating in front of her. It glowed, and inside energy flowed around like a strange version of a marble, only much longer. Takato did likewise, but saw a red orb.

"What's this?" Takato asked. His voice suddenly changed to Chaos'.

"**It is the Orb of Chaos…it contains the powers of Chaos and makes them easy to manipulate…I haven't seen it in a while though, something major must be up."**

"**Rika, the one in front of us is the Orb of Harmony…it is similar, but contains the powers of Harmony and makes it easier to manipulate them…the mode changes must have unlocked them. Chaos it right though, something must be up…"**

"So…what do we do with them?" Takato asked.

"Yeah, they aren't exactly…" Rika added, but stopped when she touched the orb and it shrunk down to a more portable size. She grabbed it in her hand. Takato, using the same action to shrink his, grabbed his own, and looked at it.

"Well, that helps I guess…"

"Erm…not wanting to intrude or anything, but what is going on?" Ken asked politely.

"We're not entirely sure ourselves…" Rika replied. Renamon placed her hand on Rika's shoulder, and she turned round.

"**You wanted to talk, yeah, I remember…"**

Renamon nodded. She turned to Takato, who nodded, and then to the others. "We'll meet at Tai's apartment tomorrow; we've got to talk about something…" Rika told them.

"Oh no, last time you did that you went missing!" Terriermon complained.

"Don't worry, we'll be back…" replied Renamon.

"We'll be sure of it!" Guilmon added.

* * *

**Shinjuku Park**

**12:35 JST**

Takato's wings retracted as he landed on the ground. He placed Guilmon on the floor and walked into the hideout, before sitting down on a step. Rika followed, standing near him, along with Renamon who leapt to land alongside them from a tree.

"**Right, now what did you want to talk about?"**

Renamon paused, before beginning. "What role do Guilmon and I play in this?"

"Huh?" Takato said surprised.

"**I understand…you want to know what role you two play in the whole Harmony and Chaos thing?"**

"Yes, that is what I mean…" Renamon replied nodding.

"**You play a huge part. Something beyond what I can tell you all now. However, I can tell you that the fact that you are our partners is no coincidence."**

Renamon nodded. "I think that answers my questions…"

"I have been here before…" Guilmon said, realisations bursting into his mind. "I knew it…"

"Huh?" Renamon, Takato and Rika said surprised.

"Chaos, we've been partners before…" Guilmon asked Takato. Takato nodded.

"**Yeah, we've been partners in tons of incarnations, pretty much all if I recall correctly."**

"But how, the digital world isn't that old?" Rika asked.

"**That explanation shall have to wait…needless to say; Renamon and Guilmon are unique, as are the Angels' partners."**

"Angels? Who are these Angels?" Rika asked.

"**At the dawn of time, we saw there was a threat. If there was to be good then there would be evil, and there would be evil equal in power to good. The only way to hold it back was with an equal force."**

"**Therefore, Chaos and I pooled our powers and created nine Angels. They are similar to us in the fact that they reincarnate, but different in the way that they do not automatically become awakened. The first Angel is the trigger, as soon as he or she realises who they are, the other Angels activate gradually. Thankfully, they have never needed to be used; any enemies inadvertently created by the balance of Harmony have been subdued by other force. If they were to be used, they would be a show of the power of Chaos and Harmony together, which, despite my hatred of him, is a strong force."**

"Do these Angels have characteristics of any sort? Increased IQ, etc." Renamon asked.

"**Yes, there are characteristics, but not of that sort. One thing is, they all have Digimon. The characteristics of each are as follows. The First Angel is the Angel of Time, so his or her special characteristic is manipulating time in order to change events in some cases."**

"**The Second Angel is the Angel of Control."**

"**The Third is the Angel of Knowledge."**

"**The Fourth is of Light."**

"**The Fifth is of Courage."**

"**The Sixth is of Spirit."**

"**The Seventh, Miracles."**

"**The Eighth, Love."**

"**And finally, to wrap it up, the Ninth is of Hope."**

"A lot of them are familiar; surely they match with the Digidestined crests?" Takato asked.

"**Unfortunately, it is not so simple. Some do not match at all, some you haven't even met yet, and may never do so if there is never a reason for the First Angel to awaken."**

"So who is this enemy we would fight?" asked Renamon.

"**We have never seen him, her or it, and we have no idea. Regardless, it is powerful, as powerful as Chaos and Harmony combined."**

"**Which is why, dear Harmony, we must declare to a truce."**

"**Huh?"**

"**Millennia of pointless fighting has got us nowhere, we can't destroy each other end of story. These incarnations seem set on being in love with each other, I've already given up with trying to get out of it, and I presume you have too?"**

"**Yeah, and I do see your point. Truce agreed. One problem remains though…"**

"**That being what?"**

"**Why is it this time round I get stuck with the tough-person and you get the softie?"**

"What/What?" resounded replies from Takato and Rika.

Chaos laughed. **"I love incarnations…"**

* * *

**REAL WORLD, SOUTHERN QUADRANT**

**Tokyo Metropolitan Building, Floor 29**

**17:00 JST**

Janyuu yawned. He had been working for hours, and the schedule had now been put back to the next day. He hoped that wherever they were, they would last that long. Tests so far had been promising, the equipment seemed to function, but they had so far kept it within the realms of the power supply to the building. The big test would be seeing whether it would cope with the surge of power when the equipment was switched to full. A data stream would be created between this world and the world they were in, and the Arc would be fed along it. They would have 20 minutes notice, and the Arc would take 20 minutes to leave, giving the Tamers a very tight schedule. If the plan were to fail, it could take another week to get it calibrated again. They had only one chance.

The laptop displayed a series of figures from the initial tests, which Janyuu was now running over. One of the tests had provided odd results, a strange surge of data had flooded the system and the data seemed to be outside normal binary, that means, 2's and 3's, which they had equated as impossible. The data also seemed to cancel itself out automatically, and yet still managed to change things, almost as if it were a flow that, once done, removed itself from the stream.

Yamaki was currently talking on the phone to those downstairs in the machine room. He himself was being sustained by coffee, as were most of those in the building. Riley and Tally had ended up taking turns on coffee duties and on monitoring the network. There had been a bioemergence, but it had been a simple Goblinmon, and Kazu and Kenta had dealt with it quickly, although they had still insisted on being told what was going on. Yamaki eventually gave in and told them bluntly what it was that had happened, and that seemed to shut them up. They had even volunteered to help, but Yamaki had declined the need for assistance, simply telling them that he'd keep them updated on progress.

Yamaki finished on the phone and turned to Janyuu. "Right, it seems that they will be able to start the flow in about five hours. However, it will take the night to charge up, and it should reach peak capacity 12 hours after it begins at 10:00 Japan Standard Time, which is when the Arc should be at the apex of its round trip."

"So we need to contact them at 09:40? Will that be possible?" Janyuu asked.

"Yes, it should be possible to exchange a high powered signal before the actual materialisation of the Arc."

"What if the Arc were to land somewhere where they were unable to reach it?" Riley asked, from her position on the chair. Yamaki paused for thought, while Janyuu considered the proposition.

"We just have to hope I suppose…" Yamaki replied finally.

Janyuu nodded. Riley asked another question. "Is there any chance we can get some sleep anytime soon?"

"It should be possible to sleep while it is charging." Yamaki replied.

"Finally, I was about to fall asleep in my chair." Janyuu joked. He then returned to his more serious tone. "One question remains, where will it bioemerge?"

"Where else?" Riley joked, and Janyuu realised where she meant.

* * *

**REAL WORLD, EASTERN QUADRANT**

**Kamiya Residence**

**09:29 JST**

An already fully-dressed Rika stared at a silent Takato sleeping on the floor on a set of blankets that she had insisted he use. She considered further ways of getting her revenge for Takato waking her up before. She looked around the room for any tools that she could use. She then noticed the orb next to her D-Arc on the desk. She walked over and picked it up, turning it over.

'**We could…'**

Rika nodded. She closed her eyes and the orb mutated into a short pole shaped like an aerial. She looked down at Takato.

'_Ah, what fun…'_

Renamon watched from the shadows, chuckling. Rika touched Takato's head with the device and he yelped awake as electricity flowed through him.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" he screamed. "Ow…that hurt…thanks a lot Rika…"

She smiled. "No problem, revenge is best served electric…"

Takato grinned. "It didn't really hurt…"

"Sure…"

"Anyway, why are you fully dressed?"

"Because everyone will be here in like, five minutes, and we've got to get ready. The others are all awake."

"And Kari?"

Rika nodded nervously. "She's here, but she has to stay on the couch. Her wounds cured significantly…oddly…along with many other wounds in the same hospital." Rika smiled. Takato got the message.

* * *

"_**Rise and shine Tokyo, it's a beautiful day today and everyone seems happier than normal. Well, turns out that it's true that crises make people pull together."**_

"_**Perhaps it's the fact that the internet is experiencing some large scale downtimes with Japanese servers?"**_

"_**Yeah, but that gets all the geeks out of the house and smelling the fresh air outside."**_

"Davis, turn off the telly will you, it's giving me a headache." Kari ordered from her position lying down on the sofa. Davis did what she said straight away, as if he had become her personal slave.

"Yes Kari, anything you say Kari…" Davis answered. Kari blushed. Tai sat watching, next to Sora and Matt on some chairs at the table. Izzy, Joe and Ken sat opposite.

"Seems like everything has quieted down here" Tai said to the others at the table.

"Yeah, but who sent them?" Ken asked.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"Well, from what I've gathered, you guys beat them before. How did they come back?" Ken answered.

"I'm sure we'll find out at some point." Sora answered. "Until then, Izzy, you said that you have a surprise for us?" she asked, changing the subject.

"You'll see…" Izzy replied.

Yolei, Cody and TK sat near the sofa, as did Henry and Jeri.

"I can't believe we missed everything!" Yolei complained.

"It sounds like it was very dangerous and worth missing." Cody answered humbly.

"You would say that Cody!" Yolei continued to complain. TK chuckled at the sight.

Henry was suddenly distracted by a bleeping noise that attracted the attention of the others. He pulled out the D-Nav and began selecting messages.

"Hey, you didn't tell us you had that…" said Rika, exiting the spare room with Takato.

"What is it?" Takato asked.

"It's an email from my Dad…" Henry replied.

"What does it say?" Jeri asked.

"**Henry, we're sending the Arc, head to the bioemergence…**huh, but where…" Henry began, but was interrupted by another beeping by several devices. The Tamers looked at their D-Arcs.

"That answers that question…" Terriermon noted.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye…" Takato told the others.

"What do you mean goodbye?" asked Yolei.

"Our ride home is here!" Terriermon joked.

"What kind of ride home?" asked Cody.

"I'm sorry but it's far too complicated to explain in the 20 minutes we've got" Henry replied.

"Maybe we'll meet again someday?" Tai asked.

Takato nodded. "Knowing the way our lives occur, we definitely will…"

"One question remains…how do you know so much about us?" Kari asked. Takato was now opening the door, with the Tamer's following.

"Well, you see…in our world…you're a TV show…bye!" Takato said quickly, not letting it sink in before the Tamers and him escaped down the corridor. The Digidestined looked on confused.

"We're…a TV show?!" Tai noted.

"What?" Matt added.

"They know about our lives because….we're a TV show?!" Kari said in surprise.

"Where are the cameras?" asked Yolei.

"Yeah, don't TV shows normally have a bunch of coincidental events?" Davis asked.

"I'm back!" came another voice aptly. They looked to the doorway to see Mimi. "And where are these new people I've been hearing about?"

Izzy sighed. "I give up…"

* * *

**Highton View Terrace**

**10:59 JST**

Takato looked around the oddly-familiar apartment complex, having seen it on TV several times, before a mist obscured his vision and the Digital Field increased in size. A familiar shadow was now visible.

"Here it comes!" said Guilmon happily.

"Are you sure that was a good thing to do Takato?" asked Henry. "I mean, now they'll be confused."

"If they figure it out, they figure it out" interrupted Rika. Takato nodded.

"I suppose…" he added.

"Jeri, what is this thing?" Leomon asked.

"Oh, it's called the Arc. It transports us from the Digital World to the Real World, and apparently from other worlds as well." She replied. Leomon nodded, not really understanding but getting the gist of the idea.

The Arc materialised onto the concrete and opened. Takato leapt on board and turned back to the others.

"No running this time eh Rika?" he joked.

"No wings either…" added Rika, joining him on the arc. The rest of the group followed swiftly, and the arc suddenly shook and began to leave the ground.

"Here we go!" cheered Terriermon.

'_I know we'll see them again…there are far too many mysteries left to figure out…'_ thought Takato.

A short while later, the arc was gone.

* * *

**Unknown**

The darkness of the archaic place obscured all faces. Fire light danced around in the inky blackness. A voice spoke.

"I see that these Digidestined have managed to escape your plans again…" said one evil voice.

"Only because of these outside forces. These will need to be eliminated as well, we shall strike at once" said another, as a fireball appeared in the darkness.

"No, wait…it is best to wait until they are unexpecting of an attack, then we shall strike…" a further voice said.

The second voice began to speak, but decided not to. He realised that they would need to wait. In time they would strike. And this time round, he would be victorious.

THE END

* * *

(1) – Apartment for all you Americans.

(2) – Well, he is red.

Well, that's the second book over and done with. There will be the usual Rika's diary epilogue, and two interludes after this, which'll probably be in a seperate fanfic called something like Extra Dimensions or some other odd title like that. The next book will be a major story, one that sets the pace for the rest of the books. There are still a lot of mysteries to be known about…

Reviews help me a lot.

Upcoming…

Rika's coming up to the final days of her snotty private school, but Harmony comes up with a way to make it more interesting, in 'Point of View'.

A new school year begins, in 'Same Old, Same Old'.

And then, there is a huge new threat, in Dimensions Book Three: Evils.

And of course, before all that we have the epilogue, 'Rika's Diary Part Two'.


	9. Epilogue

And now for another diary from Rika. This will cover the inter-year between Powers and Evils. The two interludes will also happen during this time, in a new side-fic called Extra Dimensions.

Anyway, time for the chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the OCs introduced in this story and later stories (except where stated).

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Rika's Diary Part Two_

* * *

**28****th**** November 2008**

**Dear Diary,**

**Finally get back home to writing this thing. The past few days have been crazy…I discovered that I am a supernatural being called Harmony, and that Takato is similar, but called Chaos. And they had a fight. And to top it off, we ended up in a strange world where we met the Digidestined from the TV show. When we got back, my mother and grandmother were glad to see me back, but sad with the fact I had gone missing. Unfortunately, I have to go to school again. Fortunately, having a voice in my head and useful powers will be it interesting.**

**Rika**

**29****th**** November 2008**

**Dear Diary,**

**Okay, somehow I got blamed for using my powers to throw paper balls at the teacher. Detention was a pain, but thankfully Takato also had a detention. Renamon seemed to be still curious about her role, but Harmony wasn't letting up on anything. You'd think that I'd be able to know as well, since we are one and the same.**

**Rika**

**5****th**** December 2008**

**Dear Diary,**

**The last week has taught me how to use my powers more effectively. I locked the toilet door, and then made all the girls I hate need to use it. Harmony told me that was a bit mean, but didn't stop me doing so.**

**Rika**

**25****th**** December 2008**

**Dear Diary,**

**Christmas again. Takato tried out the mistletoe again, with Jeri and Renamon's assistance. Amusingly, Guilmon interrupted them and, Renamon had to kiss him under the mistletoe. Oddly, she seemed to have no objections for doing so. I really need to talk to her about it.**

**Rika**

**1****st**** January 2009**

**Dear Diary,**

**We saw the fireworks again. It was strange to be back at the Rainbow Bridge and Odaiba area again, given we had been here in an alternate universe before.**

**Rika**

**14****th**** February 2009**

**Dear Diary,**

**I was less surprised this year that Takato got me a Valentines card, although I again complained about the soppy nature of it. Henry, Jeri, Guilmon and Renamon seemed to all be acting strange today, with no obvious explanation. **

**Rika**

**25****th**** March 2009**

**Dear Diary,**

**My birthday again. My 15****th**** this time. Takato took me to the cinema, and soppy as always, he insisted we kissed in the darkness.**

**Okay, I started it. Anyhow, upon returning to my house, my mother had organised a party. Surprisingly, she bought me Digimon cards…she seems to be accepting my life more now. And when I say cards…I mean cards…she got me a lot. However, Takato got me the whole Renamon digivolution line of rare cards, excepting Sakuyamon, which he gave me before.**

**Oh…and…my mother caught us kissing. Naturally…that prompted a lot of teasing about "Rika's finally growing up" and various other annoyances. She was also surprised about how long we'd been together, and managed to keep it a secret. Grandma also talked her into not telling.**

**Rika**

**17****th**** April 2009**

**Dear Diary,**

**Takato's birthday. Rumiko and Seiko conspired and we ended up on the 'Romance Express' non-stop to Hakone Yumoto. Without Rumiko and Seiko. The mountains were cold and we were both annoyed. Given that our return tickets were for later that day, we were stuck. However, I suggested that we try to get home by flying, but Takato said that would attract too much attention, to my annoyance. Regardless, we decided to find a quiet spot…and I suggested that we spar. After telling Takato what I meant, we both fought to train…well, actually, I think Chaos found it far too fun…thankfully, the shield I used prevented any damage to me…anyway, getting back home eventually, I made sure to get my revenge…heh…heh…Rumiko better not like that dress…**

**Rika**

**18****th**** April 2009**

**Dear Diary,**

**Grounded for two weeks.**

**Rika**

**3****rd**** June 2009**

**Dear Diary,**

**Jeri's birthday again, and we had a big party at her restaurant. We discussed what we would be doing after this year…we're all going to Shinjuku Upper Secondary school, and I'll be glad to get away from that snotty private school.**

**Rika**

**8****th**** July 2009**

**Dear Diary,**

**Penultimate day of school, and Harmony and I came up with the best trick ever (1). Ah, everyone now does what I want, this is perfect. At least…I think it is…**

**Rika**

**9****th**** July 2009**

**Dear Diary,**

**Okay, it sort of backfire…my mother's interests in fashion are completely justi…STOP DOING THAT MUM!**

**Rika**

**21****st**** July-28****th**** July 2009**

**Dear Diary,**

**We aptly went to Kyushu this year, although the others didn't understand why. The mountains are nice, despite seeing them twice in a few months…we spared again, and the others found us fighting, before wondering what we were doing…and, most of all, my wings…and Takato's…this took some explaining…and I still don't think they understand…well, of course they don't…we're talking about the two morons here! I told them that we were supernatural beings known as Chaos and Harmony…they may have thought we were joking, but a display of powers proved otherwise…**

**Rika**

**4****th**** September 2009**

**Dear Diary,**

**I think I'm going to like this new school… (2)**

**One problem though…**

**Rika**

**15****th**** September 2009**

**Dear Diary,**

**I love this new school. Thankfully, our teacher doesn't mind the digimon, and when there was an attack, we escaped. Okay, so she minded that. Couldn't care less though.**

**Rika**

**31****st**** October 2009**

**Dear Diary,**

**Halloween again. I created a ghost using the orb to scare Kazu and Kenta. Worked very well, until Guardromon attacked it. Turns out that the orb is a part of me, since it hurt.**

**Rika**

**18****th**** November 2009**

**Dear Diary,**

**Henry's birthday. Everyone pretended to forget about it. Okay…they actually did…Chaos was feeling bored…regardless, we had to make up for it, and so we threw a party at his place…Henry seemed to lighten up. However, that girl Rey reappeared to distract me. I ran after her, but she escaped. Who is she? Harmony didn't have a clue either.**

**Rika**

**25th December 2009**

**Dear Diary,**

**Christmas again. Having run out of rare Sakuyamon cards to get me, Takato resorted to creating cards with his powers…he created a Gallantmon Crimson Mode and Sakuyamon Amethyst Mode card out of some existing cards. I'm really not sure how…but they are nice, if illegal in a tournament. I gave him the whole Guilmon to WarGrowlmon set…who says that only he can make cards?**

**Okay, so I lie. The Digimon company has started making cards based on our partners. Personally, I want some of the money from it, but Takato said that would be drawing too much attention to ourselves.**

**Rika**

**1****st**** January 2010**

**Dear Diary,**

**Well, one boring uneventful year is over. NOTHING HAPPENED AT ALL THIS YEAR. Okay, a few things happened but…nothing like when we went to the Digital World, the D-Reaper, when we got our partners back, and when we went to the Digidestined universe. We simply sat in Shinjuku Park this year and watched the fireworks. Me and Takato together. I suppose if I were less bored by uneventful times, I would hope that our lives would always be this way…but I know that will never happen anyway. Life will always throw up some curveballs. Particularly for us.**

**Rika**

* * *

Well, that's this epilogue over and done with. My life is getting a bit busier so updates may be more sparse, but Book Three should be up soon, once I've done the two Extra Dimension's stories. They will be funny and interesting, trust me.

**(1) and (2) are ambiguous because they would ruin the plot of the side stories.**

Until next time…


End file.
